


Jossain muualla

by toyhto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Angst, Fix-It, M/M, Post-First War with Voldemort, Slow Burn
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Marraskuussa 1981 Sirius ei ole Azkabanissa vaan pakoilee Britannian taikaviranomaisia Pohjois-Amerikassa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> R/S-tunteet ovat taas pinnassa joten aloitin uuden jatkiksen. Tiedän myös että olen jo aiemmin otsikoinut _melkein_ samanlaisen R/S-AU-tarinan _melkein_ samalla nimellä, mutta tämän tarinan nimeäminen oli jotenkin harvinaisen hankalaa joten turvauduin lopulta tuttuihin maneereihin. Tuttua on myös slow burn, hiljainen kärvistely ja ihastuksen kanssa samassa sängyssä nukkuminen. Tähän tulee jokunen luku, tällä hetkellä veikkaisin viittä.
> 
> Minua voi moikata täällä tai [tumblr:ssa](http://toyhto.tumblr.com)! Jee!

Lattia keinuu. Remus painaa silmät tiukemmin kiinni ja teeskentelee ettei huomaa.  
  
”Remus?”  
  
Ääni on hiljainen mutta tulee ihan korvan vierestä niin kuin ei olisi aivan selvää, että hän yrittää vielä nukkua. Jos hän ei olisi niin väsynyt, niin hän kyllä sanoisi nyt että -  
  
Hän ei varmaan sanoisi yhtään mitään.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo ja nojaa lähemmäs. Siriuksen hengitys lämmittää Remuksen korvaa ja haisee vähän eiliseltä, paitsi että sitä hän ei aio vielä ajatella.  
  
”Remus Remus Remus. _Remus._ ”  
  
Remus raottaa toista silmäänsä. Sirius vetäytyy heti kauemmas ja jokin muljahtaa hänen vatsassaan, tällaistako se on, siitä huolimatta että Sirius tuli eilen illalla heidän kämppäänsä ja tarttui häntä kyynärvarresta niin lujaa että sattui. Hän veti kätensä irti mutta ajatteli sitä, miten Sirius ei ollut koskenut häntä kesän jälkeen.  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyy ja toivoo että voisi tönäistä Siriusta vaikka kyynärpäällä kylkeen. Mutta ei sellaista voi tehdä. Hän saa hädin tuskin pidettyään silmänsä auki. Tuntuu siltä että maailma on kääntynyt nurin. Penkki keinuu hänen selkänsä alla ja häntä vähän oksettaa.  
  
”Me olemme kohta perillä”, Sirius sanoo hiljaa. ”Pitäisi herätä.”  
  
Remus nyökkää. Ikkunat ovat niin huurussa että niistä hädin tuskin näkee, ja sitten hän tajuaa että se on sumua. Ja merta. Ja taivasta. Harmaata sumua, merta ja taivasta.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
Hänen pitäisi muistuttaa Siriusta, että nimiä ei saa käyttää, mutta pää tuntuu yhtä raskaalta kuin sumu ikkunan takana. Sirius katsoo häntä ja hän vain tuijottaa takaisin, eikä Sirius käännä katsettaan pois niin kuin aina ennen, ei vaikka hän nojaa niskansa penkkiin ja katsoo ja katsoo. Siriuksen hiukset ovat takkuisella poninhännällä ja otsalla on kuivunutta hikeä ja silmien alla tummat jäljet. Ja tietenkin leuassa on se arpi jota Remus yritti korjata eilen eikä pystynyt.  
  
”Älä tuijota sitä”, Sirius sanoo. ”Ei se edes satu. Voit korjata sen myöhemmin.”  
  
”Siitä olisi tullut siistimpi –”  
  
” _Remus_ ”, Sirius sanoo ja puristaa häntä reidestä, hieman polven yläpuolelta. ”Oletko varma?”  
  
Hän tuijottaa Siriuksen kättä ja sitten Siriuksen kasvoja ja taas kättä. Sydän hakkaa kurkussa. Melkein naurattaa miten kaiken sen jälkeen mitä tapahtui ei vieläkään tarvita muuta kuin Sirius Mustan käsi hänen reidellään ja maailma kaventuu. Hän räpyttelee silmiään ja katsoo melkein niin kuin pitkän matkan päästä, kuinka Sirius tajuaa puristavansa hänen reittään ja vetää kätensä pois. Ennen Sirius ei tajunnut mitään. Ennen Sirius saattoi tarttua häntä olkapäästä ja vetää itseään vasten ja puhua jotain älytöntä, mistä hän ei kuullut sanaakaan koska hänen korvissaan vain kohisi.  
  
”Sinä voisit kääntyä takaisin”, Sirius sanoo. ”Voisit mennä seuraavalla laivalla kotiin.”  
  
”Enkä voisi”, hän sanoo. Ne ovat varmaan jo penkoneet heidän asuntonsa. Siellä on ministeriön väkeä ja ehkä killankin ja Dumbledore seisoo kaiken sen keskellä vakaana kuin patsas ja hiukan ylenkatsovana myös, vaikka hän ei saisikaan ajatella niin koska Dumbledore järjesti hänet Tylypahkaan. Ne ovat avanneet jokaisen kaapin ja lipaston vaikkeivat varmaan edes tiedä mitä etsivät, ja ehkä ne pudistelevat päätään ja sanovat että eivät olisi uskoneet, vaikka toisaalta se Remus Lupin olikin aina aika hiljainen ja kaikkihan tietävät millaisia Mustat ovat. Ehkä ne ovat seisseet makuuhuoneen ovella ja tuijottaneet sänkyä ja kuvitelleet että he nukkuivat siinä molemmat, mutta nyt vatsaa vääntää taas ja laiva huojuu aallokossa ja on aivan pakko ajatella jotain muuta.  
  
Sirius vaipuu sameaan hiljaisuuteen hänen vieressään. Hän kuuntelee Siriuksen hengitystä ja penkkien natinaa ja leppoista keskustelua joka tulee parin penkkirivin päästä ja sekoittuu muihin ääniin. Jos laiva ei koskaan tulisikaan rantaan, sitten he voisivat istua tällä tavalla loputtomiin. Siriuksen käsi on ehkä parin tuuman päästä hänen reidestään. Jos hän vähän liikauttaisi jalkaansa, Siriuksen sormet osuisivat häneen. Ehkä Sirius ei edes huomaisi, tai ehkä Sirius huomaisi ja antaisi sen tapahtua. Toisinaan hän on ajatellut, että Sirius varmaan tietää. Sirius näki sen hänen silmistään joskus kun hän oli varomaton, ja sen takia he eivät enää puhu toisilleen. Mutta ehkä hän oli väärässä. Nyt Sirius haisee hieltä ja edelleen vähän koiralta ja työntää otsalle valuvia hiuksia pois silmien edestä. Ehkä Sirius tosiaan ei tiedä.  
  
”Onko sinulla passit?”  
  
Hän nyökkää ja kaivaa ne esiin. Oikeasti ne ovat nappeja hänen villapaidastaan. Sirius teki loitsua ainakin puoli tuntia viime yönä sen jälkeen kun he olivat lopulta pysähtyneet. Ne näyttävät ihan oikeilta.  
  
”Pitää muistaa oikea nimi”, hän sanoo niin hiljaa kuin pystyy.  
  
Sirius nyökkää, ottaa passinsa ja avaa sen. Siriuksen katse näyttää vähän tyhjältä. Joskus heidän on varmaan pakko puhua, mutta ei ihan vielä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Dublinin satamassa he valuvat muiden joukkoon eikä kukaan katso heidän peräänsä. Passien kulmat alkavat pyöristyä mutta kyllästyneen näköinen virkailija ei huomaa sitä. Kun Sirius ojentaa passit takaisin Remukselle, ne tuntuvat lämpimiltä ja kihelmöivät sormenpäissä. Viiden minuutin kuluttua ne ovat taas nappeja ja Sirius painaa kahta sormenpäätä vasemman silmän yläpuolelle niin että iho menee kurttuun. Remus tuijottaa suoraan eteenpäin. Ilma haisee kalalta ja bensiiniltä ja kahta lasta raahaava nainen tönäisee häntä kylkeen, mutta he ovat ulkona ja Irlannissa eikä kukaan huuda heidän peräänsä.  
  
He ostavat kojusta ranskanperunoita ja kalaa ja etsivät rauhallisen paikan josta pääsee moneen suuntaan. Pahviastia huojuu Siriuksen polvella ja Sirius syö perunoitaan koko ajan hitaammin, nuolee välillä sormiaan ja tuijottaa merelle, josta usva ei haihdu. Välillä Remus avaa suunsa mutta ei sano mitään. Lokit huutavat. Vatsassa keinuu mutta se ei ehkä johdu ruuasta eikä merimatkasta.  
  
”William”, Remus sanoo kokeeksi.  
  
Sirius nauraa käheällä äänellä joka katkeaa yskään. ” _Merlin._ Me olemme kahdestaan. Ole kiltti äläkä sano… tuntuu muutenkin siltä että kaikki on ohi.”  
  
”Älä sano _Merlin_ ”, Remus sanoo.  
  
Siriuksen katse tuntuu hänen ohimoillaan, silmien takana, kurkussa, henkitorvessa, rintalastan alla, vatsassa, kaikissa nikamissa niin kuin aina. Joskus hän kuvittelee että Siriuksen katse saa hänen ihonsa kihelmöimään melkein samalla tavalla kuin se miten kuu kasvaa taivaalla. Luita kolottaa sisältä päin ja melkein tuntee kuinka jotain vääntyy.  
  
”John”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
Remus nyökkää.  
  
”John Adams”, Sirius sanoo, ottaa ranskanperunan joka näyttää jäähtyneeltä ja työntää sen suuhunsa. ”Helvetin John Adams.”  
  
”Se on ihan hyvä nimi.”  
  
”Et sinä osaa kutsua minua Williamiksi.”  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoo ja puree itseään huuleen. Sirius näyttää siltä että nauraisi jos ei olisi niin väsynyt, ja Remus vetää syvään henkeä ja yrittää uudestaan. ”Ne yrittävät löytää meidät. _Dumbledore_ yrittää löytää meidät. Emme voi –”  
  
”Kyllä minä tiedän”, Sirius sanoo ja Remus haluaisi vaan antaa olla.  
  
”Tiedät miten hyviä ne ovat”, hän sanoo, ”me olimme.”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Sirius mutisee ja laittaa uuden perunan suuhun.  
  
”Emme voi jäädä kiinni”, hän sanoo ja tuijottaa Siriuksen suuta, ”emmekä voi mennä takaisin.”  
  
”Pää kiinni”, Sirius sanoo ja osoittaa häntä ranskalaisella.  
  
”Meidän pitäisi puhua”, hän sanoo. Suussa maistuu rasva ja jokin muu.  
  
”Eikä pitäisi.”  
  
”Sirius –”  
  
” _William._ ”  
  
”Helvetti”, Remus sanoo ja potkaisee irtokiviä, lokit lähtevät lentoon katukiveykseltä, kauempana menee laiva. Englanti on tuolla jossain. Parempi olisi unohtaa se kokonaan.  
  
”Puhutaan myöhemmin”, Sirius sanoo ja kuulostaa melkein pahoittelevalta. ”Sitten kun ollaan ehditty vähän aikaa…”  
  
Lause ei lopu mihinkään. Remus odottaa hetken mutta ei kovin toiveikkaasti, ja sitten Sirius alkaa heitellä viimeisten perunoiden palasia lokeille, jotka ovat palanneet takaisin. Kun he puhuvat taas, he puhuvat lentolipuista. Mahdollisimman pian ja mahdollisimman kauas. Ehkä Amerikkaan. He yrittävät arvella mitä Dumbledore arvelisi heidän tekevän, mutta se on turhaa, eivät he kuitenkaan tiedä. Remus kävelee pari askelta kohti rantaa ja oksentaa sitten katukivien välistä pilkottavien rikkaruohojen sekaan. Vatsaa vääntää sen jälkeenkin. Sirius katselee häntä vaitonaisena ja hän väistelee katsetta, joka näyttää vähän tyhjältä. Tuuli puhaltaa sumua mereltä heidän päälleen.  
  
Siriuksen pitää tietenkin muuttaa napit takaisin passeiksi ennen kuin he voivat ostaa lentoliput. Sirius nyökkää ja sanoo että tekee sen ihan kohta. He istuvat siinä melkein kaksi tuntia, vaikka sumu muuttuu tihkusateeksi. Sirius nukkuu vähän aikaa niska painettuna jonkun varaston takaseinää vasten ja suu auki. Remus tuijottaa koska ei voi muuta. Sitten Sirius herää ja katsoo häntä silmäluomien alta ja hän katsoo takaisin. Sumu on kasvanut heidän ympärilleen ja sukat ovat kastuneet.  
  
”Sinulla on oksennusta leuassa”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
Remus pyyhkii hihaansa ensin leuan ja sitten koko naaman. Hänestä tuntuu että Sirius katselee häntä edelleen, mutta hän pitää katseensa meressä joka vyöryttää vaahtoa rantakiveystä vasten parinkymmenen askeleen päässä. Nyt pitää keskittyä. Hän ottaa reppunsa ja lähtee kävelemään, ja Sirius ottaa muutaman juoksuaskeleen ja on hetken päästä hänen vierellään. Jaloilla on kylmä koska kengätkin ovat nyt märät.  
  
”Minne me menemme?” Sirius kysyy.  
  
”Ostamaan lentolippuja.”  
  
”Mistä?”  
  
Remus pudistelee päätään ja nieleskelee. Sumu kiipeää rantakaduille ja valuu rakennusten välistä syvemmälle, eikä hänellä ole aavistustakaan mistä lentolippuja ostetaan, hän ei ole koskaan ollut lentokoneessa vaikka kerran hän kyllä luki siitä kirjan.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo ja nykäisee häntä hihasta, eikä hän pysty sanomaan ettei ole enää Remus vaan John helvetin Adams.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Lopulta he pysäyttävät jästeimmän näköisen naisen jonka löytävät. Remus on puolittain varma, että nainen katsoo heitä kerran, vetää taikasauvan esiin käsilaukusta ja tainnuttaa heidät, ja sitten he heräävät ministeriön sellistä, ja Dumbledore katsoo heitä kaltereiden takaa eikä edes näytä yllättyneeltä. Hän puraisee itseään huuleen ja pyyhkäisee sitten suutaan hihalla, joka yhä haisee hiukan oksennukselta. Siihen ei kuitenkaan jää verta, ja Sirius hymyilee jo naiselle ja nojaa hiukan lähemmäs. Nainen hymyilee takaisin ja kertoo, mistä lentolippuja voi ostaa.  
  
”Älä katso minua tuolla tavalla”, Sirius sanoo, kun he kävelevät pois naisen luota.  
  
”Millä tavalla?” hän kysyy ja katsoo taakseen. Nainen on kääntynyt selin heihin, katselee näyteikkunaa eikä näytä yhtään siltä että aikoisi lähettää pikapöllön Lontooseen.  
  
Sirius vilkaisee häntä.  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyy vaikka ei pitäisi, mutta hän nukkui viime yönä ehkä kaksi tuntia. He kävelivät niin kauan kuin pystyivät ja liftasivat sitten kyydin mieheltä, joka rapsutti Siriusta korvan takaa ja kertoi moneen kertaan kuinka paljon piti koirista. Aamuyöllä he jäivät pois kyydistä ja Remus yritti hymyillä vaikka kasvot tuntuivat pahvilta. Sitten he kävelivät ehkä mailin ja nukkuivat kiviaitaa vasten pienen metsän reunassa. Hän heräsi siihen, että aurinko paistoi naamaan, Sirius heilutti häntää hänen vieressään ja parikymmentä lammasta tuijotti heitä.  
  
”Ei mitään”, Sirius sanoo ja pudistelee päätään. Joskus aiemmin Sirius olisi kertonut. Remus työntää kädet syvemmälle taskuihin ja toivoo että voisi tehdä lämmitysloitsun, mutta ei se käy. Ja ehkä on parempi, ettei Sirius sano mitään. Tällä tavalla he voivat ainakin teeskennellä että ovat ennallaan.  
  
Eilen hän oli juuri tullut takaisin kotiin ja käveli edestakaisin olohuoneessa, vai oliko se eteinen, sitä on vaikea muistaa enää. Hänellä oli outo olo niin kuin jokin olisi ollut väärin mutta hän ei olisi millään keksinyt, mikä se oli. Mutta sellainen olohan hänellä oli ollut monta vuotta. Ja sitten hän kuuli äänen ja kääntyi taikasauva kädessään ympäri, ja Sirius tarttui hänen käsivarteensa ja puristi eikä hän ensin edes tajunnut, mitä Sirius sanoi.  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi ja ajatteli että hänen pitäisi vetää kätensä irti mutta hän ei ikinä pystyisi siihen, ja sitten hän tajusi ,että Siriuksen kasvoilla oli tihkuva punainen haava ja että Siriuksen vaatteet haisivat rakennustomulta ja vereltä.  
  
”Se et ollut sinä”, Sirius sanoi ja päästi irti hänestä. ”Remus, minun pitää mennä.”  
  
Hän tarttui Siriuksen olkapäihin hetkeä ennen kuin Sirius kaikkoontui. Hetken päästä kaikki tuntui pyörivän edelleen, vaikka ihan selvästi he seisoivat metsässä. Ilma tuoksui sammalelta ja Sirius seisoi hänen edessään ja kysyi miksi hän oli tehnyt niin. Hän sanoi ettei tiennyt. Se saattoi olla totta, koska hän ei ollut pitkään aikaan uskaltanut koskettaa Siriusta edes vahingossa. Sirius sanoi, että hänen pitäisi heti mennä takaisin niin ehkä ne uskoisivat, ettei hän liittynyt tähän. Hän lähti kävelemään, ja kun Sirius sanoi, että hän käveli ihan väärään suuntaan, hän kääntyi ympäri ja jatkoi kävelemistä.  
  
”John. John. _John._ ”  
  
Hän räpyttelee silmiään. Sirius seisoo liikennevaloissa hänen vieressään ja katsoo niin kuin yrittäisi lukea jotain hänen kasvoiltaan. Aurinko paistaa haaleasti usvan läpi.  
  
”Yritä vähän”, Sirius sanoo aivan hiljaa. ”Se on sinun nimesi.”  
  
Hän nyökkää.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo ja asettuu hiukan lähemmäs häntä. He odottavat kai että valo vaihtuu, mutta sitten valo vaihtuu ja he seisovat tässä yhä, vaikka ihmiset heidän ympäriltään kävelevät suojatielle.  
  
Hän vilkaisee Siriusta. Sirius koskettaa häntä käsivarteen vähän kyynärpään yläpuolelta ja kävelee sitten ihmisten perään. Hän seuraa Siriusta niin kuin aina. Kunpa hänellä olisi ollut pari minuuttia, niin hän olisi ottanut jonkun villapaidan ja lämpimämmät sukat ja valokuvia.  
  
”Kiitos”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
Remus avaa suunsa mutta ei osaa sanoa mitään. Kai hän olisi voinut jäädä. Sitä paitsi hän ei oikeastaan päättänyt sitä, hän vain tarttui Siriusta olkapäistä niin kuin oli halunnut tehdä siitä asti kun he lakkasivat koskemasta toisiinsa. Jos hän olisi myöhästynyt vähän, Sirius olisi kaikkoontunut ilman häntä eikä hän olisi osannut seurata. Hän nykii paidan hihoja pidemmälle mutta silti on kylmä.  
  
He menevät lentokentälle bussilla. Sirius istuu ikkunan vieressä ja katsoo ulos, ja Remus sulkee silmät hetkeksi. Bussi pysähtyy jokaiselle pysäkille. Siriuksen käsivarsi tuntuu hänen kättään vasten lämpimältä ja tasaiselta, ja sitten hän tajuaa että se onkin viereisen selkänojan reuna. Sirius on painanut kädet syliinsä, hieroo toista kämmentä eikä edelleen katso häneen. Hän kuvittelee että kääntyisi vielä takaisin, mutta ei sellaista voi ajatella. Siriuksen hengitys kuulostaa tiheältä ja vähän hermostuneelta ja napit painavat hänen taskunsa pohjalla.  
  
Lentokentällä Sirius menee vessaan ja palaa takaisin kahden passin kanssa. Remus katsoo häntä ja Sirius käskee olla huolehtimatta, hän meni koppiin, lukitsi oven ja teki loitsun äänettömästi. Passit näyttävät aivan samalta kuin aamulla mutta he itse näyttävät väsyneemmiltä. Sirius työntää hiuksia ensin silmille ja sitten pois silmiltä, ja on ihan ilmiselvää että Siriuksen hymy hädin tuskin pysyy kasvoilla, mutta silti nainen pöydän takana iskee Siriukselle silmää samalla kun tarkistaa heidän passinsa. Remus puristaa kädet nyrkkiin taskujen sisällä. Sen ei varmaan pitäisi tuntua enää näin pahalta.  
  
He kulkevat ensimmäisen tarkistuspisteen läpi. Ehkä on sittenkin hyvä että he ovat niin väsyneitä, koska Sirius vilkuilee kaikkea ja kaikkia niin kuin ei tajuaisi mitään, mutta väsymys vähän tasoittaa. Remus seuraa perässä niin lähellä kuin uskaltaa. Virkailijat antavat heidän mennä vaikka ihmettelevät sitä, ettei heillä ole matkatavaroita, ja Sirius hymyilee ja sanoo jotain käsittämätöntä tädeistä ja kadonneista matkalaukuista. Sitten joku huutaa heidän peräänsä.  
  
Remus kuulee omituisen henkäyksen, joka luultavasti lähtee hänestä. Sirius puristaa sormet hänen ranteensa ympärille ja jatkaa kävelemistä, ja hän antaa vetää itsensä mukaan vaikka sydän hakkaa korvissa ja taikasauva olisi aivan lähellä, piilotettuna housujen vyötärökaistaleen ja kevyen hämäysloitsun alle. Sitten huuto kuuluu uudelleen ja hän erottaa lisää sanoja. Hermostunut naisääni tivaa _are you serious, are you serious_ , ja Sirius pitelee sormiaan hänen ranteellaan ja varmasti tuntee miten hänen sydämensä hakkaa.  
  
”Luoja”, hän sanoo, kun ääni on kadonnut kuuluvista.  
  
”Älä huolehdi”, Sirius sanoo. ”Minne meidän pitää mennä?”  
  
”En minä tiedä.”  
  
”Joku sanoi jotain portista.”  
  
”Seurataan ihmisiä”, Remus sanoo, ja Sirius päästää irti hänen ranteestaan. Hän vilkaisee Siriuksen kättä joka roikkuu näennäisen huolettomana vartalon vierellä, ja sitten hän tajuaa että Sirius tajuaa että hän katsoo. Joku tönäisee häntä olkapäähän ja pyytää anteeksi, ja hän yrittää vastata mutta sanat kuulostavat muminalta. Ihmisvirta liikuttaa heitä johonkin suuntaan eikä hänellä sitä paitsi edes olisi voimia kääntyä. Siriuksen sormet puristuvat nyrkkiin vartalon vierellä ja avautuvat sitten uudestaan.  
  
He löytävät oikean portin, kaksikymmentä yli kolme iltapäivällä New Yorkiin. Ihmiset asettuvat penkeille, ostavat suklaata ja aikakauslehtiä, ja Sirius tuijottaa yhden kantta pitkän aikaa otsa rypyssä. Sitten mies tummassa puvussa läikäyttää kahvia kengilleen yrittäessään kiertää heitä ja he istuutuvat penkille vanhan pariskunnan ja kirjaa lukevan nuoren naisen väliin. Siriuksen rintakehä nousee ja laskee paidan alla ja Remus yrittää olla tuijottamatta, ihan oikeasti yrittää. Hänestä tuntuu että hän on yrittänyt olla tuijottamatta jo vuosia. Hän ei ollut koskaan kovin hyvä siinä.  
  
Lopulta he saavat mennä lentokoneeseen. Nainen portilla hymyilee Siriukselle ystävällisesti ja Sirius hymyilee takaisin ja räpyttelee sitten silmiään niin kuin ei olisi varma mitä tapahtuu. Askeleet kaikuvat käytävässä. Remus pidättää hengitystään ja kuvittelee miten hän tarttuisi Siriusta käsivarresta ja pysäyttäisi, ehkä tönäisisi seinää vasten niin kuin joskus vuosia sitten, kun Sirius teki jotain erityisen typerää ja kun hän itse vielä uskalsi koskea Siriusta. Hän puristaisi Siriuksen kättä ja sanoisi _tajuatko sinä mitä me teemme, me olemme lähdössä._ Sirius luultavasti ravistelisi häntä ja käskisi hänen lopettaa panikoinnin. He eivät mahda tälle mitään. Ulkona tuuli työntää Siriuksen hiuksia kasvoille ja kaikki tuntuu hirveän lopulliselta.  
  
”Mitä me nyt teemme?” Sirius kysyy, kun he ovat löytäneet oikean penkkirivin ja istuutuneet paikalleen. Remuksen toisella puolella istuu pyöreä nainen, joka työntää silmälaseja paremmin nenälleen ja lukee sanomalehteä niin leveästi, että sen reuna kahisee Remuksen polvea vasten. Remus nojaa kohti Siriusta ja ajattelee että ehkä Sirius nojaa myös kohti häntä tai ehkä se on vain haaveilua. Hänen todellakin pitäisi lopettaa sellainen nyt. Hänen olisi pitänyt lopettaa sellainen vuosia sitten.  
  
Kerran hän kertoi Lilylle. Lily laski teekupin hitaasti takaisin pöydälle, huokaisi ja asetteli kämmenet voileipälautasen molemmille puolille. Silloin asiat tuntuivat toisinaan yhä melkein normaaleilta. Myöhemmin hän käveli kotiin ja yritti piilottaa täriseviä käsiään takin taskuihin. Hän oli kertonut Lilylle, ehkä hän voisi kertoa Siriuksellekin. Tietenkään hän ei kertoisi Siriukselle. Mutta hän oli kertonut Lilylle, se oli onnistunut, hän oli saanut itsensä sanomaan sen, eikä Lily ollut pudottanut teekuppiaan eikä nauranut hänelle. Varmasti hän ei ikinä kertoisi Siriukselle, mutta jos hän jostain syystä kuitenkin haluaisi kertoa, hän saattaisi pystyä siihen. Sitten muutaman kuukauden päästä hän tajusi, ettei Sirius katsonut häntä enää silmiin, ja hän toivoi ettei koskaan olisi kertonut kenellekään, koska siksi hän oli ruvennut miettimään millaista olisi jos Sirius tietäisi, ja ehkä Sirius oli nähnyt sen hänestä ja arvannut.  
  
”John”, Sirius sanoo nyt ja tökkää häntä ranteeseen. Lentokone tärisee. ”Mitä me teemme?”  
  
”En minä tiedä”, hän sanoo. Nainen hänen vieressään sohaisee häntä sanomalehdellä, pyytää anteeksi ja korjaa silmälasien asentoa.  
  
”Jännittääkö sinua?” Sirius kysyy.  
  
Remuksesta tuntuu, että nainen sanomalehden takana hymyilee heille. Hän ei uskalla vilkaista. Hän asettelee kämmenet polvia vasten ja katsoo etteivät ne tärise.  
  
”Koska et ole lentänyt aiemmin”, Sirius lisää.  
  
Hän pyöräyttää silmiään. Toisinaan Sirius yritti opettaa häntä lentämään. Kerran seitsemännellä luokalla hän oli sen verran humalassa että seurasi Siriusta huispauskentälle asti, missä Sirius nauroi hänelle kun hän leijui luudanvarren kanssa muutaman jalan korkeudessa. Hän ei koskaan tajunnut mikä siinä oli niin hienoa. Hän huusi Siriukselle ja Sirius nauroi kovempaa ja käski hänen tulla alas, ja sitten Sirius asettui hänen taakseen ja pudotti käsivarret hänen ympärilleen ja potkaisi heidät molemmat ilmaan, ja hän ajatteli vain sitä miten Siriuksen rinta tuntui lämpimältä hänen selkäänsä vasten. _Pelottiko_ , Sirius kysyi kun he olivat maassa, ja hän tuijotti Siriusta ja oli iloinen siitä että oli pimeää.  
  
”Vähän”, hän sanoo. Sirius näyttää melkein entistä väsyneemmältä kirkkaassa valkoisessa valossa.  
  
”En usko että tämä putoaa.”  
  
Remus nyökkää.  
  
”Kyllä me pääsemme perille”, Sirius lisää ja liikauttaa sormiaan käsinojalla niin että ne osuvat häntä ranteeseen.  
  
Kun he ovat ilmassa, nainen Remuksen vasemmalla puolella nukahtaa. Naisen pää nuokkuu villisti vasemmalle ja oikealle ja sanomalehti valuu lattialle. Lentoemännät hymyilevät Siriukselle tai ehkä heille molemmille, mutta Remus ei ole koskaan ollut hyvä ymmärtämään sellaista. Sirius hymyilee takaisin hitaasti eikä se näytä aidolta, ja ehkä Remus on vain väsynyt mutta hänelle ei tule lainkaan paha olo niin kuin joskus, kun he olivat yhdeksäntoista ja kävivät baareissa ja tytöt tulivat juttelemaan Siriukselle. Joskus joku tuli juttelemaan Remukselle mutta hän ei tajunnut sitä ennen kuin jälkikäteen, kun James ja Peter hakkasivat häntä selkään ja käskivät hänen ryhdistäytyä, ja Sirius seisoi sivummalla ja kysyi oliko kenelläkään nälkä.  
  
Jossain vaiheessa Remus herää siihen että lentokone tärisee, nainen hänen vieressään on alkanut virkata ja Siriuksen sormet koskevat hänen ranteeseensa. Sirius vilkaisee häntä niin kuin käskisi hänen olla hiljaa. Ei hänellä olisi muutenkaan ollut mitään sanottavaa. Hän tuijottaa Siriuksen sormia ja korvissa humisee. Heidän allaan on kai pari mailia pelkkää ilmaa eikä se tunnu kovin hyvältä, mutta sitä on vaikea ajatella, kun Siriuksen sormet käpertyvät kasaan ja sitten ojentuvat taas ja painuvat hänen hihansuutaan vasten.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän ei uskonut jäävänsä henkiin. Hän sanoo sen Siriukselle, kun lentokoneen kaiuttimista kuuluu että laskeutuminen on alkamassa. Nainen hänen vieressään pudottaa sukkapuikon lattialle ja Sirius katsoo häntä synkkä ilme kasvoillaan. Hän tietää sen ilmeen oikein hyvin. Hän näki sen monta kertaa kotona viimeisinä kuukausina, aina silloin kun he jostain syystä yrittivät kerrankin puhua.  
  
”Sinulla on vain nälkä”, Sirius sanoo ja Remus melkein naurahtaa.  
  
He lähtevät lentokentältä niin nopeasti kuin pystyvät. Bussissa Sirius nukahtaa ja Remus kuuntelee omituista puheensorinaa joka ei tarkoita yhtään mitään. Heidän olisi pitänyt jäädä jo kiinni. Hän kuvitteli että he jäisivät kiinni. Hän odotti että Dumbledore tulisi heidän peräänsä ja pysäyttäisi heidät ja että he sitten päätyisivät Dumbledoren toimistoon niin kuin joskus ennen, ja Dumbledore huokaisisi syvään ja sanoisi että oikeastaan heidät pitäisi erottaa koulusta. Mutta tietenkään se ei olisi mennyt niin. He olisivat nyt ministeriön sellissä ja luultavasti kukaan ei kuuntelisi heitä, koska Peter oli saanut sen näyttämään siltä kuin Sirius olisi tappanut ne ihmiset.  
  
”Älä mieti sitä”, Sirius sanoo ja hän vilkaisee Siriusta, mutta tämän silmät ovat yhä kiinni ja suu on raollaan. Heidän ympärillään talot kasvavat suuremmiksi.  
  
He etsivät yöksi halvan motellin alueella jonka nimeä kumpikaan ei muista. Poika vastaanottotiskin takana katsoo heitä kulmat kurtussa mutta ojentaa avaimen pöydän yli. He kiipeävät yläkertaan. Ehkä heidän pitäisi ostaa laukut ihan vain jotta he näyttäisivät vähän tavallisemmalta. Oven lukko natisee mutta lopulta Sirius työntää oven auki. Huone tuoksuu pölyltä ja hiukan tupakalta. Sirius työntää oven kiinni, lukitsee sen, tekee äänettömän loitsun jota Remus ei tunnista mutta joka leviää vaaleanpunaisena hohteena ovenkarmeihin, kävelee sängylle, istuutuu ja työntää molemmat kädet hiuksiin. Kadulta kuuluu autojen ääniä ja seinien läpi puhetta.  
  
”Hitto”, Sirius sanoo ja tuijottaa Remusta kämmenten alta, ”hiton hiton hiton hitto, Remus –”  
  
Remus kävelee pöydän luo, ottaa vähän tahmaisen kaukosäätimen ja avaa television. Uutistenlukija kertoo tasaisella äänellä muutoksista rikostilastoissa. Ensi viikolla pitäisi olla sadetta. Sirius tuijottaa häntä suu auki niin kuin odottaisi jotain, ja hänestä tuntuu että hänet on tehty palasista jotka ovat hiukan irrallaan eikä hän pysty liikuttamaan niitä kaikkia samaan aikaan. Hänen jalkansa tarttuvat kiinni mattoon ja hänen sisuksensa tuntuvat velliltä. James ja Lily ovat kuolleet ja kaikki on lopussa.  
  
”Ei olisi pitänyt lähteä”, Sirius sanoo ohuella äänellä. ”Olisi pitänyt jäädä sinne ja selittää.”  
  
Remus kävelee sängyn viereen ja tuijottaa vähän aikaa ennen kuin istuutuu alas. Sänky notkahtaa mutta Sirius ei siirry kauemmas. Tuntuu melkein samalta kuin silloin kauan sitten, kun hän sanoi Lilylle _olen rakastunut Siriukseen_ ja Lily sanoi _otatko vähän lisää teetä.  
  
_ ”Remus. Remus –”  
  
”Eivät ne olisi kuunnelleet”, hän sanoo ja pitää äänensä hiljaisempana kuin uutistenlukija. Sirius hengittää syvään hänen vieressään. ”Dumbledore ei olisi kuunnellut.”  
  
”Mutta hän tuntee meidät. Kyllä hän tietää että me… _luoja._ Hän luulee että minä tein sen.”  
  
Kello tikittää seinällä television ja hiukan vinon hyllyn yläpuolella. Tapetissa on outoja tahroja.  
  
”Dumbledore luulee että minä tein sen”, Sirius sanoo katkonaisella äänellä, ”koska minä olin heidän salaisuudenhaltijansa, ja koska Peter on kadonnut, hän muuttui rotaksi ja kyllä hän tietää ettei hän voi enää… hänen oli pakko suunnitella se etukäteen. En ikinä tajunnut että hän saattaisi… että _hän…_ ”  
  
”Sinä luulit että se olen minä”, Remus sanoo ja puraisee sitten itseään alahuuleen. Sitten hän vääntää televisiosta ääntä kovemmalle. Siriuksen hengitys kuulostaa tiheämmältä. Hän odottaa että Sirius kieltäisi sen, mutta Sirius vain huokaisee syvään ja työntää kaksin käsin hiuksia jotka kuitenkin jäävät sojottamaan otsalle.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
”Olisit kysynyt”, Remus sanoo. Hänen äänensä kuulostaa oudon rauhalliselta. ”Minä olisin kertonut että se en ole minä.”  
  
”En minä olisi uskonut”, Sirius sanoo ja nauraa onnettomalla äänellä joka nousee uutisten tunnusmusiikin yli. ”Helvetti, Remus, olen pahoillani –”  
  
”Ei se haittaa.”  
  
”Tietenkin se _haittaa_ ”, Sirius sanoo ja tarttuu häntä ranteesta, ja hän aikoo vetää kätensä pois muttei pysty siihen. Ihoa kihelmöi ja hän haluaa puristaa sormensa Siriuksen käden ympärille ja varmistaa että Sirius pysyy siinä eikä katoa häneltä enää. Mutta Sirius katsoo häntä niin kuin odottaisi häneltä jotain, ehkä että hän suuttuisi. Joskus ennen Sirius olisi nähnyt saman tien, ettei hänessä ole nyt niin paljon jäljellä.  
  
”Mennään nukkumaan”, hän sanoo.  
  
Sirius irrottaa hitaasti otteensa. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Minä en pysty –”, hän sanoo ja vetää syvään henkeä. Televisiossa jakkupukuinen nainen juttelee väsyneen näköisen miehen kanssa oudon siistissä keittiössä. Sirius tuijottaa hänen suutaan niin kuin yrittäisi päätellä, mihin hän ei pysty.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Sirius sanoo ja taputtaa omia reisiään, ja Remus yrittää olla katsomatta. ”Puhutaan myöhemmin. En usko että kukaan lähtee hakemaan meitä näin kaukaa, mutta ehkä on parempi mennä vielä vähän kauemmas.”  
  
Remus nyökkää. Sirius nousee seisomaan, kävelee pientä ympyrää matolla ja pysähtyy sitten katsomaan naista televisiossa. Se tuntuu tutulta aivan väärällä tavalla, niin kuin joku olisi vääntänyt kaiken ympäri ja silti tämä jäisi jäljelle.  
  
”Missä minä nukun?” Remus kysyy ennen kuin ehtii harkita sitä.  
  
Sirius katsoo häntä niin kuin ei tajuaisi. Hän nousee sängyltä ja se narahtaa, ja sitten Sirius katsoo sänkyä ja alkaa nauraa omituisella äänellä, vähän niin kuin jokin kolisisi tyhjän laatikon sisällä.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo ja kiskoo paidan pään yli, ja Remus tuijottaa koska ei voi mitään muuta, hän on parin askeleen päässä Siriuksesta ja he molemmat ovat juosseet ja kävelleet ja istuneet laivassa ja bussissa ja lentokoneessa melkein kaksi päivää ja hänestä tuntuu että hän haistaa Siriuksen joka kerta kun tämä liikahtaa. ”Remus”, Sirius sanoo ja puistelee päätään, ”hiton _idiootti_ , etkö sinä tajua mitä teit? Sinun olisi pitänyt jäädä kotiin. Ne olisivat voineet uskoa ettet sinä liittynyt siihen mitenkään. Mutta sinä seurasit minua ja se on minun vikani ettet sinä voi mennä takaisin. Ja nyt sinä haluaisit _oman huoneen._ ”  
  
”Ne olisivat keksineet keinon syyttää minua”, Remus sanoo. Sirius ottaa askeleen häntä kohti ja hän peruuttaa mutta polvet osuvat sängyn reunaan. ”En minä voinut jäädä sinne.”  
  
”Sinä vain seurasit minua”, Sirius sanoo, ”niin kuin aina teet, _helvetti_ , Remus, minä olen kusessa ja sinä seurasit minua niin kuin aina eikä kumpikaan meistä voi mennä takaisin. Ja sinun isäsi –”  
  
”Minä kirjoitan hänelle”, hän sanoo, ”vähän ajan päästä. Sanon että olen kunnossa. Kyllä hän ymmärtää.”  
  
”Ei hän _ymmärrä_ ”, Sirius sanoo, ”hiton hitto, tämä on… voitko laittaa tuon laitteen kiinni?”  
  
Remus ojentautuu ottamaan kaukosäädintä. Se on niin tahmea että tarttuu hänen sormiinsa, vaikkei hän ole nyt varma, mitä hänen kätensä tekevät. Television naisen ääni sammuu. Siriuksen hengitys täyttää koko huoneen ja yläkerrasta kuuluu askelia.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoo ja aikoo jatkaa mutta ei keksi mitään mikä tekisi tätä yhtään helpommaksi. Ja sitä paitsi hänen vatsaansa vääntää kun hän ajattelee, että ehkä Sirius tietää jo kaiken mitä hän saattaisi sanoa.  
  
Siriuksen olkapäät tipahtavat vähän alemmas. ”Voinko minä mennä suihkuun?”  
  
Remus nyökkää. Sirius vetää kylpyhuoneen oven melkein kiinni mutta ei laita sitä lukkoon. Siitä tuli tapa ehkä syksyllä 1979 – he lakkasivat lukitsemasta kylpyhuoneen ovea, koska jos tapahtuisi jotain, jos joku vaikka tulisi suojaloitsuista läpi, silloin heillä ei olisi aikaa availla lukkoja. Siihen verrattuna tuntui pikkujutulta, että Remus käveli kerran kylpyhuoneeseen ja Sirius pudotti käden jalkojen välistä ja hymyili hänelle vähän liian leveästi samalla kun hän kompuroi takaisin kynnyksen yli. Nyt hän kuuntelee kuinka vesi valuu lattialle seinän takana. Päässä tuntuu ohuelta ja jalat painavat hirveän paljon. Parin minuutin päästä Sirius sulkee suihkun ja hiljaisuus valuu sen tilalle. Remus yrittää olla ajattelematta isää, tai Jamesia ja Lilyä, tai Peteriä, tai Siriusta, tai mieluiten yhtään mitään.  
  
”Hei”, Sirius sanoo ovelta. Remus nostaa hitaasti katseensa. ”Kai tajuat että se että tulit mukaan oli…”  
  
”Älä”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Kukaan muu ei olisi tehnyt sitä”, Sirius sanoo ja näyttää katsovan hänen lävitseen. Hänestä tuntuu siltä ettei häntä ehkä ole ihan kokonaan olemassa. ”Kukaan muu ei olisi tehnyt niin, paitsi ehkä… James joskus ennen. Mutta ei enää edes hän. Ja sinä vain lähdit minun mukaani.”  
  
”Sirius.”  
  
”Mene suihkuun”, Sirius sanoo, ”tiedän ettet jaksaisi mutta siitä tulee parempi olo. Ja sitten tulet tänne ja mennään nukkumaan.”  
  
”Minä voin –”  
  
”Jos toinen meistä nukkuu lattialla niin se olen minä.”  
  
”Ei tarvitse”, Remus sanoo.  
  
”Hyvä”, Sirius sanoo, kääntää hänelle selkänsä ja taittelee pyyhkeen tuolinselälle. Remus sulkee silmänsä.  
  
Hiukan myöhemmin hän säätää suihkun niin kuumalle kuin uskaltaa mutta siitä huolimatta hänellä on vähän kylmä. Ovi on raollaan ja hän kuvittelee miten Sirius pysähtyisi ovensuuhun ja katsoisi häntä, ja hän seisoisi siinä keskellä suihkukoppia jonka seinissä on hiukan hometta ja Sirius kävelisi hänen eteensä. Kun hän tulee suihkusta, Sirius makaa sängyssä peitto vedettynä puoleen väliin rintakehää saakka. Remus seisoo hetken aikaa sängyn vieressä, mutta sitten Sirius kiroilee hänelle pehmeällä äänellä joka menee ihon alle ja jää sinne varmaan pitkäksi aikaa vaikka hän tekisi mitä. Hän työntää peitonreunaa syrjään ja asettautuu makaamaan Siriuksen viereen. Lakanat ovat lämpimät.  
  
Hän kuuntelee Siriuksen hengitystä pitkään ennen kuin nukahtaa. Varjot liikkuvat katossa ja lopulta Sirius alkaa kuorsata. Remus miettii mitä tapahtuisi jos hän liikahtaisi niin lähelle että hänen nenänsä osuisi melkein vahingossa Siriuksen hiuksiin. Mutta tietenkään hän ei tee niin.


	2. Chapter 2

New York haisee pakokaasulta ja katuruualta. Ihmisiä on liikaa mutta kukaan ei piittaa heistä, ja melko pian Remus pystyy jo pitämään katseensa siellä missä kuuluukin, liikennevaloissa, rakennuksissa, kadunnimissä, joskus omissa jaloissaan, eikä enää sen ohi kävelleen miehen hupussa joka katsoi heitä melkein kuin olisi tiennyt. Hänellä on kylmä mutta hän ei aio sanoa siitä mitään. Yhdessä kadunkulmauksessa hän hieroo käsiään yhteen ihan vain pari sekuntia ja sen jälkeen lämpö valuu hänen päälleen pehmeänä näkymättömänä viittana joka tuntuu Siriukselta. Joskus hän on miettinyt, onko Siriuksen taikuudessa ihan oikeasti oma jälki, sellainen jonka muutkin erottavat, vai kuvitteleeko hän sen. Ehkä se ei juurikaan eroa siitä, kuinka Siriuksen katse saa aina jonkin kiertymään tiukemmalle hänen sisällään vaikka kukaan muu ei pysty samaan. Nyt hän vilkaisee Siriusta, mutta Sirius katsoo poispäin niin kuin ei olisi juuri äsken tehnyt sauvatonta, äänetöntä lämpöloitsua kadulla täynnä jästejä. Tietenkään hän ei voi sanoa mitään. Ainakin sormet ovat nyt lämpimät.  
  
He ostavat liput Philadelphiaan menevään bussiin. Sirius hymyilee keski-ikäiselle miehelle, joka ojentaa lippuja lasin ali ja näyttää siltä että haluaisi jo tauolle. Remuksen päätä särkee vähän. Sirius osaisi korjata sen samanlaisella sauvattomalla loitsulla, mutta hän ei aio pyytää. Bussissa hän yrittää muistaa, miksi he valitsivat Philadelphian, muttei ole edes aivan varma puhuivatko he siitä ennen kuin seisoivat lippuluukulla. Ehkä se vain oli kartalla. Sirius nyppii sormenpäillä paloja jäähtyneestä hampurilaisesta, majoneesia tippuu farkuille, viereisessä penkkirivissä istuva nainen katsoo heitä pahasti ja bussin perällä huutaa lapsi. Bussi kiihdyttää moottorikaistalle ja pala hampurilaista tipahtaa Remuksen syliin.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Sirius sanoo ja noukkii ruuanpalan Remuksen housuilta.  
  
Remus puree hampaat yhteen ja yrittää olla henkäisemättä. ”Mitä me teemme Philadelphiassa?” hän kysyy heti perään. Ehkä Sirius ei huomannut.  
  
”Miten niin mitä me teemme?” Sirius kysyy, katsoo hampurilaisenpalasta ja laittaa sen sitten suuhunsa.  
  
”Sinnehän me olemme menossa.”  
  
”Kai sinä muistat, että meidän pitää olla Baltimoressa illalla”, Sirius sanoo ja katsoo suoraan häneen. ”Onko sinulla nenäliinaa?”  
  
”Baltimoressa”, hän sanoo ja räpyttelee silmiään.  
  
Sirius huokaisee äänekkäästi ja pyyhkii kätensä hänen hihaansa. Hän vain tuijottaa. Siriuksen sormet osuvat pariksi sekunniksi hänen rannettaan vasten ja tuntuvat yhä vähän tahmeilta. Se on varmaan majoneesia. Sydän kiihdyttää ja bussi hypähtelee huonolla asfaltilla. ” _John_ ”, Sirius sanoo, ”äitisi sanoi minulle ainakin kolmesti, että minun pitää tuoda sinut kotiin viimeistään kymmeneltä. Olet myöhästynyt töistä jo kahdesti tänä syksynä.”  
  
”Äitini”, hän sanoo hitaasti ja Siriuksen silmät sanovat _anteeksi._  
  
”Hän kuiskasi sen minulle sillä aikaa kun kävit vessassa”, Sirius sanoo vakavalla äänellä. ”Ihan rehellisesti sanottuna luulen ettei hän ole oikein toipunut häistäsi. Sinun olisi pitänyt kertoa hänelle etukäteen. Nyt hän katsoi minua vähän kuin olisi pelännyt, että sinä löydät New Yorkista taas jonkun ihan uuden jutun, päätät vaikka ryhtyä kirjailijaksi. Ja mitä Marykin sanoisi?”  
  
”Mary”, Remus sanoo. Häntä melkein naurattaa ja samalla hänen tekee mieli kiroilla Siriukselle, _mitä hittoa sinä puhut_ , mutta jos hän nyt sanoo jotain niin hän varmaan rupeaa nauramaan.  
  
”Minä kyllä pidän Marysta”, Sirius sanoo, ”niin kaunis nainen, ja fiksu, mutta te menitte naimisiin niin _nopeasti._ Kyllähän sitä olisi vähän voinut harkita. Sitä äitisikin varmaan miettii. Hän sanoi minulle kerran että Mary oli päihittänyt hänet päässälaskussa.”  
  
”Me vain rakastuimme”, Remus sanoo, ja varmasti Sirius kuulee väsyneen hallitsemattoman naurun hänen äänestään, mutta ehkä kukaan muu ei kuule. Toisella puolella käytävää istuva nainen on ryhtynyt lukemaan kirjaa.  
  
”Ja mitä se muka tarkoittaa”, Sirius sanoo ja katsoo häntä, ”John? Olisitte voineet silti vähän odottaa.”  
  
”Tuntui siltä että maailma saattaa loppua milloin vain.”  
  
Siriuksen katse hänen kasvoillaan tuntuu melkein yhtä tahmealta kuin Siriuksen sormet äsken. Remus hengittää syvään niin että keuhkot täyttyvät. Ehkä maailma on nyt loppunut. Ehkä he ovat toisella puolella, ja silti hän katsoo että hänen kätensä ovat varmasti omalla puolella ja ettei hänen kenkänsä kosketa Siriuksen kenkää penkin alla.  
  
”Mutta tiedätkö”, Sirius sanoo hitaasti, ”olin vähän yllättynyt. Et ikinä tapaillut ketään koulussa. Ja kun me… kun vaikka David ehdotti että menisit juttelemaan jollekin tytölle, sinä painoit aina suun kiinni ja katsoit jonnekin muualle.”  
  
Remus räpyttää silmiään. Bussi hidastaa ja huojuu vähän.  
  
”Toiseksi paras ystäväsi David”, Sirius sanoo niin hiljaa, että ehkä se on tosiaan tarkoitettu vain hänelle. ”Sen takia yllätyin kun rakastuit Maryyn. Luulin ettei se ollut sinun juttusi.”  
  
”Älä viitsi”, hän sanoo äänellä, joka särähtää vain vähän.  
  
”Totta”, Sirius sanoo liian nopeasti. ”Meidän pitäisi nukkua. En saanut unta kun kuorsasit.”  
  
_Sirius_ , hän haluaa sanoa, _lakkaa pelleilemästä,_ ja Sirius virnistäisi hänelle ja sanoisi jotain typerää ja sitten ehkä lopettaisi. Tai sitten Sirius vain väistäisi hänen katsettaan niin kuin viimeisen puolen vuoden aikana. Mutta hän ei voi sanoa Siriuksen nimeä ääneen, ja sitä paitsi tämä on ehkä pisin keskustelu jonka he ovat käyneet heinäkuun jälkeen.  
  
”Itse kuorsasit”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Olen pahoillani siitä mitä sanoin Marysta”, Sirius sanoo. ”Haluan vain että olet onnellinen.”  
  
” _Onnellinen._ ”  
  
Sirius nyökkää hitaasti ja kääntyy sitten kohti ikkunaa. Tihkusade kiemurtelee lasia pitkin alas ja Amerikka moottoritien varrella näyttää harmaalta. Remus hengittää vähän aikaa niin rauhallisesti kuin osaa. Ehkä nainen käytävän toisella puolella muistaa myöhemmin englantilaiset pojat, jotka olivat matkalla illaksi kotiin Baltimoreen ja joista toinen oli mennyt liian nuorena naimisiin. Päänsärky on heltynyt ja nauru kuivuu kurkun kohdalle.  
  
  
**  
  
  
He kävelevät kaduilla jonkin aikaa sinne tänne ja ostavat sitten vähän ruokaa. Taivas on harmaa ja Remuksen nilkkoja paleltaa, ja sitten Siriuksen lämmitysloitsu valuu taas hänen päälleen. Hän nyppii kurkkuja voileivästä ja miettii sitä kuinka outoa on, että jotkut asiat Sirius huomaa niin helposti, kysymättä, melkein omahyväisellä tarkkuudella, ja joitain asioita Sirius ei huomaa ikinä. Hän vilkaisee Siriusta, joka istuu hänen vieressään penkillä ja tuijottaa aukion toisella reunalla huojuvia puluja. Ehkä Sirius tietää jo. Mutta jos Sirius tietäisi, varmasti tämä olisi tajunnut ettei hän ollut se vakooja.  
  
”Meidän pitää ostaa uusia vaatteita”, Sirius sanoo, kun he ovat syöneet ja pulut ovat lähteneet.  
  
”Ei näissä ole mitään vikaa.”  
  
”Sinua paleltaa”, Sirius sanoo, ”ja meidän pitäisi muutenkin näyttää erilaisilta. Siltä varalta että joku yrittää seurata meitä. Emme voi matkustaa koko Amerikan läpi samoissa vaatteissa.”  
  
”Sinä sanoit että me menemme Baltimoreen.”  
  
”Tietenkään me emme mene Baltimoreen. Käydään ostamassa vaatteita ja ehkä kunnon reput ja ruokaa ja muuta sellaista. Ja sitten mennään bussiasemalle ja valitaan joku kaupunki.”  
  
”Emme me voi loputtomiin vain –”  
  
”Mietitään sitä myöhemmin”, Sirius sanoo, ja pikkukivet Siriuksen kämmenellä muuttuvat kolikoiksi. Sirius antaa ne Remukselle ja muuttaa sitten toisen kourallisen. Remus vilkuilee ympärilleen mutta puistossa on hiljaista eikä kukaan katso heitä. Ja jos joku sattuisi näkemään silmäkulmastaan, hän ei varmaan tajuaisi mitä tapahtuu. Se tuntuu huijaamiselta mutta hän on tottunut siihen tunteeseen.  
  
”En tajua miten sinä pystyt tuohon”, hän sanoo ties kuinka monennen kerran. Siriuksen taikasauva on huolella piilotettu farkkujen vyötärönauhan alle niin kuin hänenkin. Kolikot painavat raskaina takintaskuissa. Joskus hän oli parempi kuin Sirius sellaisissa jutuissa, jotka vaativat pohtimista ja kirjoittamista, mutta tässä Sirius on aina ollut parempi. Sirius pystyy taivuttamaan taikuutta niin kuin tahtoo.  
  
”Kerrankin siitä on jotain hyötyä”, Sirius sanoo ja vilkaisee häntä terävästi. ”Kuinka paljon me tarvitsemme?”  
  
”Ehkä olisi hyvä, jos meillä olisi vähän seteleitä”, Remus sanoo ja seuraa sitten miten Sirius muuttaa tukun vaahteranlehtiä rahaksi. Onneksi he kävivät ensimmäisinä vuosina Tylypahkan jälkeen usein jästien levykaupoissa, niin että nyt Sirius tietää miltä seteleiden kuuluu näyttää. Silloin Sirius jäi joskus tutkimaan levyhyllyä niin kuin olisi unohtanut että mitään muuta olikaan, ja Remus seisoi kauempana ja yritti katsella vaivihkaa, ja Sirius näytti niin keskittyneeltä ja niin omituisen, käsittämättömän _kauniilta_ , ja sitten myyjä tuli kysymään, tarvitsiko hän jotain, ja hän osti paniikissa keskiaikaista huilumusiikkia.  
  
He kävelevät ensimmäiseen vaatekauppaan jonka löytävät ja sitten saman tien ulos sieltä, koska kaikki ne pukumiehet tuijottavat heitä vähän oudosti. Seuraavassa kaupassa kukaan ei tuijota ja Sirius näyttää hädin tuskin huomaavan tyttöä, joka nojaa myyntitiskin yli kyynärpää edellä ja kysyy, mitä he kaipaavat. _Kotia,_ Remus ajattelee ja hetken tuntuu ihan käsittämättömältä miten kaukana he ovat, _sitä miltä meri kuulostaa rantapolulle ja miten isä kuuntelee aamulla radiota ja äiti laulaa mukana ja isä vääntää radiota kovemmalle. Lilyn naurua. Jamesin vitsejä. Peterin -_  
  
”Kokeile tätä”, Sirius sanoo ja ojentaa tummansinistä kiiltävää paitaa Remusta kohti. Hän pudistelee päätään ja Sirius puraisee alahuultaan ja ojentaa tummanharmaan villapaidan. ”Ajattelin vain että saattaisit haluta kokeilla jotain _uutta._ ”  
  
Hän ei viitsi edes vastata siihen. Sirius työntää hänen syliinsä vielä toisen villapaidan, joka on viininpunainen ja näyttää vähän hurjalta, mutta Sirius katsoo häntä suoraan silmiin eikä hän pysty sanomaan että haluaisi mieluiten pukeutua väreihin, jotka katoavat maisemaan. Hän menee philadelphialaiseen sovituskoppiin villapaitojen ja farkkujen kanssa ja vetää paitoja päälleen ja tuijottaa itseään peilistä. Hän näyttää väsyneeltä ja vähän järkyttyneeltä ja siltä ettei aivan uskalla katsoa itseään silmiin. Sitten Sirius työntää päänsä sisään verhojen raosta ja Remus pudottaa kaikki henkarit lattialle.  
  
”Se tyttö yritti hymyillä sinulle”, Remus sanoo, kun he ovat taas kadulla. Hän on melko varma, että tyttö antoi Siriukselle vähän alennusta vaatteita ja myös melko varma ettei Sirius huomannut, vaikkei hän tajua miksi.  
  
”Luoja”, Sirius sanoo ja mulkaisee häntä niin kuin hän olisi sanonut jotain tyhmää.  
  
He ostavat reput ja kaikenlaista hyödyllistä ja vähän muutakin, esimerkiksi Siriukselle aurinkolasit jotka peittävät puolet naamasta. Sitten he vaihtavat vaatteita tavaratalon vessassa ja työntävät vanhat vaatteensa roskikseen, ja se tuntuu omituisen pahalta mutta Sirius on oikeassa, ei heidän kannata käyttää niitä. Ehkä joku on seurannut heitä Englannissa tai vielä Irlannissa ja laittanut tuntomerkit ylös. He kävelevät ulos tavaratalosta ja Remuksen pää tuntuu hiukan ohuelta, mutta Sirius kävelee niin nopeasti ettei hän ehdi pysähtyä hengittämään.  
  
”Seuraavassa kaupungissa leikataan hiukset”, Sirius sanoo liikennevaloissa kun he valuvat kiireisten ihmisten keskellä kohti kadun toista reunaa. Remus yrittää kuvitella Siriusta ilman niskaan valuvia vähän takkuisia hiuksia mutta se on mahdotonta. Hän nykäisee reppua paremmin olkapäälle.  
  
Bussiasemalla Sirius juttelee pitkästyneen näköiselle lipunmyyjälle ja lopulta he ostavat liput yöbussiin joka menee Charlotteen. Remus ostaa kioskista kartan ja taittelee sen farkkujen takataskuun. Taikasauva painaa kankaan alla. Hänen täytyy keksiä joku parempi tapa kätkeä se. Bussin lähtöön on melkein puolitoista tuntia eivätkä he uskalla jäädä asemalle istumaan, joten he kävelevät katuja sinne tänne ja koettavat näyttää siltä kuin olisivat menossa jonnekin. Sirius toistaa tarinan jonka kertoi lipunmyyjälle, jotain sellaista että he tutustuivat collegessa ja matkustavat nyt ympäri maata ennen kuin palaavat taas töihin, he ovat kyllä alun perin Englannista, korostus ei tosiaan ole ihan vielä hävinnyt, John aikoo itse asiassa mennä naimisiin ihan parin viikon päästä, eikö olekin hienoa. John ja Sarah tapasivat toisensa jo high schoolissa mutta eivät heti alkaneet seurustella koska vanhemmat eivät pitäneet toisistaan.  
  
”Sarah”, Remus sanoo. Suu tuntuu kuivalta. Katulamppujen haaleassa valossa Sirius näyttää entistäkin väsyneemmältä.  
  
”En tiedä mistä se tuli”, Sirius sanoo viereisen talon betoniseinälle, ”mutta jos joku bussissa kyselee, voisit ehkä sanoa että tyttöystäväsi nimi on Sarah.”  
  
”Tyttöystävän”, Remus sanoo.  
  
Sirius painaa sormenpäillä silmäkuoppia. ”Minä vain puhuin jotain. Että jos joku seuraa niin me emme kuulosta samoilta tyypeiltä kuin ne jotka tulivat bussilla New Yorkista tänne.”  
  
”Mutta –”  
  
”Ei se tarkoittanut mitään.”  
  
Remus painaa suunsa kiinni. Ilma maistuu kirpeältä. Siitä on vähän yli kolme vuorokautta, kun hän tuli kesken tehtävän kotiin Lontooseen, koska jokin oli pielessä, hän tunsi sen luissaan, eikä hän ollut koskaan uskonut aavistuksiin mutta sillä kertaa hän uskoi. Ja sitten Sirius ilmiintyi olohuoneeseen ja veti hänet mukanaan, tai hän tarttui Siriukseen eikä suostunut jäämään jälkeen, ehkä se meni niin. Kolme vuorokautta he ovat olleet kahdestaan koko ajan. Hengittäminen tuntuu raskaalta ja heidän askeleensa menevät samaan tahtiin. Hän ei tiedä mitä Sirius suunnittelee, luultavasti ei mitään, mutta vaikuttaa aika selvältä etteivät he mene takaisin Englantiin tai muuten heidät molemmat vangitaan. Hän kiskoo takin hihoja pitemmälle ja miettii kuinka kauan Sirius jaksaa häntä, viikkoja, kuukausia? Ehkä vuoden? Ja mitä hän sitten tekee? Hän seurasi Siriusta tänne eikä hän aio olla täällä yksin.  
  
”Älä huolehdi niin paljon”, Sirius sanoo ja vilkaisee häntä. He ovat taas kaartaneet kohti asemaa. Bussin lähtöön on enää vähän alle tunti, ehkä neljäkymmentä minuuttia.  
  
”En minä huolehdi”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Sinulla on sellainen ilme”, Sirius sanoo. ”Sinä mietit että miten tässä käy. Älä mieti sitä.”  
  
”Me emme ole jutelleet heinäkuun jälkeen. Ja nyt meidän pitäisi matkustaa yhdessä ympäri –”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo ja tarttuu häntä ranteesta. Hän ei vedä kättään pois koska ei pysty siihen, ja Sirius vetää terävästi henkeä. ” _Helvetti._ Sitä on niin hiton vaikea muistaa.”  
  
”Tiedän”, hän sanoo. Siriuksen sormet nyppivät hänen hihansuutaan.  
  
”Minä pyydän anteeksi niin monta kertaa että uskot”, Sirius sanoo ja vilkuilee hänen olkansa yli. ”Mutta meidän on pakko pärjätä nyt. Ei ole ketään muuta.”  
  
Hän nyökkää. Sirius olisi varmaan tyytyväisempi jos olisi täällä Jamesin kanssa. James olisi tietenkin musertunut, jos Lily ei olisi mukana, mutta ajan kuluessa se helpottaisi, ja Sirius ja James luottivat aina toisiinsa, eikä Jamesilla ole sellaisia salaisuuksia kuin Remuksella.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo hiljaa ja nykii hänen kättään. ”Mennään takaisin. Bussi on varmaan kohta jo siellä.”  
  
Muut matkustajat ovat hiljaisia eivätkä katso heitä. Sirius laittaa aurinkolasit naamalle ja nojaa sitten suu raollaan ikkunaan, mutta olkapäistä näkee että kestää pitkään ennen kuin Sirius nukahtaa. Katulamppujen valo leviää ikkunalaseihin, sade yltyy ja ulkona näkyy vain asfalttia. Remus puristaa reppua syliinsä ja kuuntelee moottorin ääntä. Aamulla hän herää siihen, että Sirius nojaa hänen olkapäähänsä ja haalea aurinko paistaa ikkunoista sisään.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Ilma tuntuu samalta kuin asunto Viistokujalla joskus kesän 1980 helleaallon aikaan. Sirius pyyhkii nihkeitä hiuksia pois otsalta ja Remus yrittää katsoa muualle. Ei ole edes kovin kuuma mutta ilma tiivistyy iholle märkänä rättinä ja valuu paidan alle.  
  
”Ei kukaan seuraa meitä”, Sirius sanoo, kun he ovat kävelleet pari korttelia ja askeleet tarttuvat kiinni katuun.  
  
He istuvat vähän aikaa melkein tyhjässä puistossa ja yrittävät päättää uusia nimiä mutta edellisiäkin on vaikea muistaa. Remus sanoo että voisi olla David ja Sirius nauraa hänelle ennen kuin pysähtyy tosissaan katsomaan häntä. Vanha mies kiskoo terrieriä kauemmas heistä ja aurinko valuu oksien välistä kunnes paistaa suoraan kasvoihin. He päättävät että voivat pitää vielä edelliset nimet, tai ehkä parasta olisi jos nimiä ei käytettäisi ollenkaan.  
  
”Luuletko että tähän tottuu?” Sirius kysyy ja työntää sormia t-paidan kaula-aukon alle.  
  
”Ilmastoon?”  
  
Sirius vilkaisee häntä niin kuin joskus kun hän ehdotti, että ehkä he voisivat sittenkin tehdä läksyjä.  
  
”En tiedä”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Ajattele”, Sirius sanoo, ”että jos sinä et olisi ollut silloin kotona, tai jos et olisi tarttunut minua olkapäistä, minä olisin täällä nyt itsekseni. Tai tuskin olisin täällä. Olisin varmaan mennyt koirana johonkin kalastusalukseen ja haukkuisin poneja Shetlannissa.”  
  
”Älä viitsi.”  
  
”Ihan totta. Tai en haukkuisi poneja tietenkään. Ehkä lampaita. Ehkä parin vuoden päästä luulisin tosissaan olevani koira.” Sirius katsoo häntä. Hän pudottaa katseensa kenkiinsä. Ne tuntuvat nihkeiltä niin kuin hän olisi kävellyt tuntikausia kuumassa tihkusateessa. ”En minä tiedä voiko niin käydä. _Remus._ ”  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyy, vaikka oikeastaan hänen pitäisi muistuttaa, ettei nimiä saa käyttää.  
  
”Miksi sinä olit kotona? Sinun piti olla jossain –”  
  
”Yorkissa”, hän sanoo eikä katso Siriukseen, ”minä olin Yorkissa. Siellä oli kaksi… kyllä sinä tiedät. Minun piti jäädä sinne täydenkuun yli, tutustumaan ja suostuttelemaan.”  
  
”Sinä et ikinä kertonut –”  
  
Hän painaa kämmenen kasvoille mutta Siriuksen katse tulee sen läpi. ”Et sinäkään puhunut siitä mitä sinä ja James teitte.”  
  
”Emme me –”, Sirius aloittaa ja nielaisee loput eikä enää jatka, vaikka Remus odottaa ainakin puoli minuuttia. Ehkä tämä on edistystä. Ennen he eivät edes aloittaneet näitä lauseita. ” _Merlin._ ”  
  
Hän vilkaisee Siriusta. Sirius puree alahuultaan ja hänen katseensa seuraa. Hänen pitäisi kiskoa se muualle mutta väsyttää liikaa. ”Meidän pitäisi mennä”, hän sanoo ja katselee Siriuksen suuta.  
  
_Remus_ , Siriuksen suu sanoo. Hän räpyttelee silmiään.  
  
”Olisi pitänyt puhua enemmän”, Sirius sanoo. ”Ehkä sitten minä…”  
  
Hän tuijottaa. Sirius työntää olkapäät taakse. T-paita on liimautunut kiinni ihoon.  
  
”Ehkä sitten minä en olisi ruvennut epäilemään sinua”, Sirius sanoo paksulla äänellä.  
  
Parinkymmenen askeleen päässä virtaa joki, jonka vesi on ruskeaa ja jossa ankat uivat ympyrää niin kuin eivät olisi menossa minnekään. Remus suoristaa selkänsä. Heidän pitäisi varmaan lähteä nyt, taatusti on jotain mitä pitäisi tehdä, vaikka ostaa ruokaa tai karttoja tai hukata vanhoja tai miettiä mihin he menisivät seuraavaksi. Hän miettii sitä kuinka tuli takaisin kotiin kummallisiin aikoihin ja Sirius katsoi häntä silmät epäluuloisina vaikka oikein hyvin tiesi ettei hän voinut puhua siitä, ja sitten Sirius alkoi katsoa hänen ohitseen eikä kysynyt enää.  
  
”Olisi pitänyt kertoa”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Helvetti”, Sirius sanoo ja nojaa takaviistoon penkin yli niin että selän nikamat naksahtelevat. ”Kunpa oltaisiin turvassa niin voitaisiin ostaa viiniä ja unohtaa koko paska vähäksi aikaa.”  
  
”Meidän pitäisi syödä jotain.”  
  
”Jos sinä et olisi tullut mukaan, minä olisin varmaan jo Azkabanissa. Olisin mennyt haukkumaan Dumbledoren ovelle ja ennen pitkää ne olisivat tajunneet mistä on kyse. Hei, Remus?”  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyy ja puree sitten itseään alahuuleen.  
  
”En tajua miten hän pystyi tekemään sen”, Sirius sanoo äänellä joka tipahtaa alemmas samalla kun tuuli alkaa lopultakin liikuttaa puiden lehtiä, ”Peter. En tajua miten hän pystyi siihen.”  
  
”Ei puhuta siitä nyt”, Remus sanoo ja nousee seisomaan.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin he ovat syöneet pikkukivillä maksetut hampurilaiset ja kävelevät edestakaisin joenrannassa. Sirius sanoo että ehkä tapahtui jotain, jotain sellaista mistä he eivät tienneet mitään. Remus teeskentelee vähän aikaa ettei tiedä, mistä he puhuvat. Sitten Sirius heittää kiviä jokeen ja ankat lähtevät karkuun, ja hengitys juuttuu kurkkuun vaikka oikeastaan märkään lämpöön alkaa jo tottua. Hän sanoo Siriukselle ettei oikeastaan vielä edes tajua sitä. Ehkä hän herää aamulla heidän asunnostaan Viistokujalta. Lattia on kylmä ja jalkoja paleltaa ja hän käy sulkemassa Siriuksen oven jottei Sirius herää kun hän keittää teetä. Pöllö tuo uuden Päivän Profeetan. Kukaan ei ole kuollut. Lopulta Sirius herää ja tulee makuuhuoneesta, ja tällä kertaa hän tarttuu Siriusta ranteesta ja katsoo silmiin ja sanoo ettei se ole hän, se vakooja ei ole hän, ja että hän on helvetin vihainen siitä että Sirius koskaan saattoi ajatella niin.  
  
Nurmikko tuntuu pehmeältä kenkien alla. He ovat kävelleet sivuun tieltä. Sirius nauraa käheällä äänellä mutta kuulostaa surulliselta.  
  
”Ei siitä voi puhua”, Remus sanoo lopulta.  
  
Sirius nyökkää. He puhuvat vähän aikaa Jamesista mutta pian sekin alkaa tuntua mahdottomalta. Remus yrittää ajatella että sota on kai ohi mutta se tuntuu yhtä epätodelliselta kuin kaikki muukin. Sitten Sirius tarttuu häntä käsivarresta ja hän vetää keuhkot täyteen kosteaa ilmaa ja sydän hakkaa taas niin lujaa että se tuntuu joka paikassa. Sirius haluaa tietää mitä hän ajattelee hiustyyleistä, ja hän yrittää sanoa jotain, mutta hänen päässään on vain Sirius, Sirius Sirius Sirius niin kuin aina ennenkin ties kuinka kauan. Se ei ole muuttunut vaikka kaikki muu on pyörähtänyt ympäri. Lopulta hän tajuaa että Sirius odottaa hänen vastaustaan. Hän tönäisee Siriuksen kauemmas ja jatkaa kävelemistä, ja Siriuksen askeleet seuraavat häntä. Hän piilottaa kämmenen taskuun mutta korvissa humisee edelleen, _Sirius Sirius Sirius._  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoo. Vesi juoksee lavuaariin ja kylpyhuoneen valo osuu harmaanruskean maton reunaan. Ovenraosta näkyy kuinka Sirius nojaa toisen käden kämmenen lavuaarin reunaan ja nyppii toisella kädellä otsahiuksia. Sirius on rullannut t-paidan hihat ylös ja vasemmassa olkapäässä on edelleen arpi siltä yhdeltä illalta maaliskuussa 1980, vai oliko se jo huhtikuuta. He eivät koskaan saanet selville mikä kirous se oli, mutta arpi haalistui oudon vaaleanpunaiseksi eikä parantunut kunnolla. Silloin he vielä ilmiintyivät olohuoneeseen ja joivat enemmän viiniä kuin olisi kannattanut ja söivät liian vähän ja puhuivat siitä, ja Siriuksen varpaat etenivät lattialla kunnes melkein osuivat Remuksen jalkaan. Hengittäminen oli vaikeaa. Sirius katsoi häntä hiukset naamalle valuen, viinipullo kädessä, suu raollaan, ja hän mietti _ehkä sittenkin_ sellaisessa sekavassa alkuyön mielentilassa, johon hän pystyi pelkästään silloin kun oli hetken luullut kuolevansa ja sitten juonut vähän liikaa.  
  
”Ehkä tämä oli virhe”, Sirius sanoo nyt ja tuijottaa omaa peilikuvaansa.  
  
”Sinä sanoit että me emme voi näyttää samalta kuin ennen.”  
  
”Minulla on ollut viimeksi lyhyt tukka varmaan yksitoistavuotiaana”, Sirius sanoo ja nojaa lähemmäs peiliä. Yläkerrasta kuuluu askelia ja naurua. Verhot haisevat tupakalta. Remus katselee ympärilleen, mutta huoneessa ei oikein ole mitään katsottavaa ja niinpä hänen katseensa päätyy melkein heti takaisin kylpyhuoneen ovelle. Hänen pitäisi ehkä ostaa joku kirja. Sitten hän voisi katsoa sitä eikä Siriusta.  
  
”Se on ihan hyvä”, hän sanoo nyt, koska Sirius näyttää edelleen huolestuneelta. Se on tietenkin naurettavaa, mutta silti hänelle tulee siitä vähän parempi olo.  
  
”Kyllä minä tiedän että tämä on ihan tyhmää”, Sirius sanoo, ”mutta minulla on ollut aina pitkä tukka. Tai ainakin vähän pidempi kuin _tämä._ Se on osa minun _identiteettiäni._ ”  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoo uudestaan, ja nimi tuntuu varomattomalta ja uhkarohkealta ja siltä että se kuuluu vain hänelle, vaikka tietenkään hän ei saisi ajatella niin.  
  
”Enkä tarkoita että minulla olisi jotain erityistä syytä miksi pitäisi näyttää hyvältä, tai siis ei tietenkään ole, mehän yritämme vain pysyä kaukana Englannista. Ja piilossa. Ja sitä paitsi minä olen koko ajan vain sinun kanssasi ja sinä –”  
  
Remus suoristaa selkänsä ja kääntää olkapäät kohti kylpyhuoneen ovea. Sängyn narina täyttää huoneen ja hiljaisuus tuntuu raskaalta niin kuin Sirius olisi sittenkin sanonut jotain. Nyt Sirius raapii niskaansa ja vilkuilee häntä, ja hän avaa hitaasti suunsa.  
  
”Minä mitä?”  
  
”Sinä et piittaa”, Sirius sanoo vähän vaimealla äänellä, joka aikoinaan kertoi, että jotain kiellettyä oli laitettu jonnekin missä sen ei kuulunut olla, esimerkiksi värikirous luihuispöydän aamiaispuuroon. Nyt Sirius kuitenkin huokaisee syvään ja tulee kylpyhuoneen ovelle, tarttuu ovenpieleen ja katsoo Remusta. Siriuksen tukka tosiaan näyttää aika oudolta.  
  
”Minä en piittaa”, Remus toistaa hitaasti, ”siitä että miltä sinun tukkasi näyttää?”  
  
”En tarkoittanut ettet _piittaa_ ”, Sirius sanoo ja huojuu ovensuussa, ”kyllähän sinä varmaan _piittaat_ , mutta tarkoitin että… se ei ratkaise kaikkea.”  
  
”Ratkaise kaikkea.”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Mitä kaikkea?” Remus kysyy. Hänellä on kummallinen tunne ettei hän oikein tiedä mistä he keskustelevat.  
  
”Tarkoitin vain”, Sirius sanoo ja nieleskelee, ja Remus tuijottaa Siriuksen kaulaa vaikka ei pitäisi, ei missään tapauksessa pitäisi mutta tätä hän on tehnyt ainakin siitä asti kun oli viisitoista, varmasti Sirius on _huomannut_ , ”tarkoitin että vaikka olisin värjännyt tukkani vihreäksi, sinä et häipyisi.”  
  
Remus yrittää kuvitella Siriuksen tukkaa vihreänä, mutta ei siitä tule mitään.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo ja ottaa askeleen häntä kohti, ”miltä minun tukkani näyttää?”  
  
”Aika oudolta”, hän sanoo, ”mutta varmaan siihen tottuu.”  
  
Sirius puree alahuultaan ja tuijottaa häntä. Yleensä tällaisina hetkinä hän etsii jotain mitä pidellä, vaikka teekupin, ja sitten hän odottaa kunnes Siriuksen huomio kiinnittyy jonnekin muualle. Ja oikeastaan Sirius ei ole pitkään aikaan tuijottanut häntä, ei muuten kuin sellaisilla väistelevillä katseilla joita hänen ei ollut tarkoitus huomata, ja siksi oli helppoa teeskennellä ettei hän huomannut. Mutta nyt hän on liian väsynyt siihen kaikkeen ja istuu vain paikallaan narisevalla sängyllä, kun Sirius katsoo häntä.  
  
”Tuota minä tarkoitin”, Sirius sanoo. ”Sinä seurasit minua tänne ja nyt sinä aiot vain tottua minuun vaikka minä tekisin mitä.”  
  
Remus nielaisee. Hänen varmaan pitäisi puhua nyt jostain muusta, vaikka säästä. Ilma on edelleen lämmintä ja nihkeää, vaikka katossa tuuletin pyörii koko ajan hänen päänsä yläpuolella.  
  
”Ei minun tarvitse tottua sinuun”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Tiedän”, Sirius sanoo vähän hätäisellä äänellä, ”tiedän, _helvetti._ Tuntuu siltä kuin sinä olisit vain päättänyt uskoa minuun. Ja sitten seuraat minua toiselle puolelle maailmaa vaikka minä olin kusipää melkein puoli vuotta.”  
  
Hän kuulee kyllä mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa, _sinä olet aina ollut kusipää_ , ja Sirius nauraisi hänelle ja hän teeskentelisi että uskoo sen ja sitten Sirius ehkä taputtaisi häntä olkapäälle ja peruuttaisi takaisin kylpyhuoneeseen. Mutta hän ei pysty enää sellaiseen, ja kylpyhuoneen ovi on auki ja matto on täynnä valoa ja Sirius seisoo jo maton reunalla, melkein hänen edessään.  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoo ja aikoo jatkaa mutta sanat juuttuvat kurkkuun.  
  
”Olen pahoillani niistä tytöistä”, Sirius sanoo ja puistelee päätään, ja lyhyet hiukset pysyvät oudosti paikallaan eivätkä valu naamalle, ”tyttöystävistä. Marysta ja Sarahista.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Kai sinä muistat ne”, Sirius sanoo ja katsoo häntä silmät kapeina, ”ne jotka keksin jotta me kuulostaisimme… jotta kuulostaisimme ihan tavallisilta.”  
  
Hän puristaa farkkujen kangasta kämmenen sisään. Sirius varmaan huomaa mutta ei näytä sitä.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo hiljaa, samalla tavalla kuin lapsena, kun Remus oli juuri sanonut _te olette ihan hulluja_ tai _minä en aio muuttaa Suuren Salin tähtiä diskopalloiksi.  
  
_  ”Älä”, hän sanoo ja puraisee sitten itseään huuleen mutta liian myöhään. Sirius kävelee hänen luokseen ja istuutuu sitten hänen viereensä, patja notkahtaa, hänen sydämensä tuntuu raskaalta. Kylpyhuoneen ovi on ammollaan ja valot ovat päällä. Hän kääntää kasvojaan hiukan syrjään mutta Siriuksen katse seuraa häntä.  
  
”Kyllä minä tiedän”, Sirius sanoo ja nielaisee, ja Remus kuvittelee että sänky huojuu edelleen, ”tiedän että ehkä ne eivät ole sinun juttusi. Mary ja Sarah.”  
  
Remus painaa kasvot kämmeniä vasten ja silmien takana valo himmentyy.  
  
”Ajattelin vain että ehkä siitä voitaisiin –”, Sirius sanoo, ”- puhua. Nyt kun me olemme kahdestaan.”  
  
_Hitto_ , Remus ajattelee niin selkeästi kuin pystyy, _hiton hiton hitto._  
  
”Ja halusin vain sanoa, etten keksinyt Marya ja Sarahia siksi että olisin toivonut että olisit… jotenkin erilainen. Koska tietenkään en toivo sitä. Tietenkään minua ei haittaa. Enkä kuvitellut että kuvittelisit että minua haittaa mutta… Remus, sano jotain.”  
  
Hän huokaisee syvään.  
  
”Mitä tahansa”, Sirius sanoo ja kumartuu lähemmäs. Hän kuvittelee että tuntee Siriuksen hengityksen korvassaan, ja se on _ihan liikaa._ Patja nytkähtää kun hän siirtyy kauemmas ja raottaa sormiaan sen verran että näkee miten Sirius yrittää peitellä loukkaantunutta katsetta.  
  
”Miksi juuri nyt?” hän kysyy. ”Me näemme toisiamme koko ajan. Et sinä voi vain ruveta puhumaan -”  
  
”Ei tämä liity siihen mihinkään”, Sirius sanoo ja tuijottaa häntä, ja Siriuksen katse menee hänen lävitseen niin kuin aina. Hän ei tiedä kuuluisiko sen olla sellaista. ”Minä en vain halunnut että luulet että minä en…”  
  
Hän suoristaa selkänsä ja tuijottaa. Sirius katsoo häntä takaisin suurilla harmailla silmillä.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo niin kuin se olisi ihan tarpeeksi. Hän miettii että voisi nyt nousta ylös ja kävellä pois, vaikka ulos ovesta. Hän menisi kadulle ja etsisi lähimmän kioskin ja ostaisi vaikka levyn suklaata, ja sitten hän voisi seistä katoksen alla jossain hotellin lähellä, koska tietenkään hän ei voisi lähteä kauas. Hän painaa jalat tiiviimmin mattoa vasten ja hengittää syvään. Päässä tuntuu hieman huteralta mutta ehkä se johtuu tupakanhajusta eikä siitä miten Siriuksen ääni viipyy yhä hänen korvissaan.  
  
”Älä viitsi”, hän sanoo, ”ei nyt.”  
  
”Mutta sinä olet…” Sirius sanoo ja nielaisee sietämättömän äänekkäästi, vääntelee käsiään sylissään ja jatkaa sitten äänellä joka katkeilee niin kuin huonosti säädetty radio, ”sinähän olet… olen aina kuvitellut että olet…”  
  
Hän nyökkää. Lattian läpi kuuluu vinkunaa joka kuulostaa melkein samalta kuin sängyn jouset, kun Sirius huojuu niin kuin ei osaisi päättää nojaisiko lähemmäs vai kauemmas.  
  
”Että et”, Sirius sanoo ja hieroo nenäänsä hirveän keskittyneen näköisenä, ”et tykkää naisista.”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, hän sanoo ja puraisee itseään huuleen, mutta Sirius katsoo suoraan häneen niin kuin _ihan tosissaan_ haluaisi edelleen puhua tästä. _”Merlin_ , ei meidän tarvitse _puhua_ tästä.”  
  
”Ei tietenkään”, Sirius sanoo nopeasti, ”mutta ajattelin että se olisi hyvä ottaa puheeksi nyt kun me olemme kahdestaan.”  
  
” _Sirius_.”  
  
”Se ei tietenkään vaikuta mihinkään. Mutta halusin että tiedät että minä tiedän. Ja että ne jutut niistä tyttöystävistä olivat vain juttuja. Yritin vain hämätä ihmisiä. En haluaisi että sinä olisit sellainen, tai minkään muunlainen, paitsi sellainen kuin olet.”  
  
Hän nousee seisomaan. Sirius hieroo kasvoja kämmeniin ja tuijottaa, ja yläkerrassa vinkaisut ovat löytäneet ihan selvän rytmin.  
  
”Minä olen ihan helvetin huono tässä”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
”Totta”, Remus sanoo. Siitä tulee vähän parempi olo. Hän kääntyy ympäri ja kävelee kohti ovea mutta jalat tärisevät.  
  
”Kyllä minä tajusin sen”, Sirius sanoo kiireisellä äänellä, ”ja luulen että muutkin tajusivat, ainakin James, tai ainakin hän olisi tajunnut jos olisi joskus pysähtynyt ajattelemaan eikä vain –”  
  
” _Lopettaisit_ jo –”  
  
”Ajattelin joskus että pitäisi kysyä sinulta. Niin sitten en ainakaan olisi erehtynyt. Ja olisin voinut sanoa Jamesille että lakkaa kyselemästä sinulta tytöistä. Mutta kyllä hän varmaan tajusi itsekin. Olihan se melko –”  
  
Remus vetää kylpyhuoneen oven kiinni. _Selvää_ , Siriuksen ääni tulee vaimeana oven läpi, ja hänen tekee mieli huutaa kellertäville kaakeleille että miten niin selvää, mikä hitto siinä on niin selvää, hän ei sanonut mitään _ikinä_ eikä Siriuskaan sanonut mitään ikinä niin ettei Sirius oikeastaan voi millään aivan varmasti tietää, että hän on homo. Vaikka kyllähän hän on. Helvetin helvetti, hän on kaksikymmentäyksivuotias ja hän ei voi ikinä enää mennä kotiin ja kaikki on pielessä ja ihan niin kuin siinä ei olisi tarpeeksi, hänen pitää vielä istua pienessä hotellihuoneessa ja kuunnella Siriusta, joka haluaa _kaikkien näiden vuosien_ jälkeen jutella tästä.  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoo, ja nyt ääni tulee niin läheltä että Sirius on varmaan aivan oven toisen puolella. Remus valuu istumaan lattialle ja työntää jalkapohjat eteenpäin värjäytyneitä saumoja myöten. Kylpyhuoneen nurkissa on pölyä ja ties mitä.  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoo ja painaa silmät kiinni. Kattolampun hahmo välkkyy silmäluomilla.  
  
”Kuuntele nyt”, Sirius sanoo, ”halusin vain sanoa että minä tiedän. Me olemme varmaan nyt yhdessä pitkän aikaa. Ajattelin että nyt et ainakaan joudu teeskentelemään mitään.”  
  
Remus painaa kämmeniä silmäkuoppiin. Tuosta Sirius on tietenkin väärässä mutta ei tiedä sitä eikä hän missään tapauksessa aio kertoa, ei ainakaan nyt kun tuntuu siltä, että jos hän yrittäisi puhua, ääni räsähtäisi rikki.

”Päästä minut sisään.”  
  
_Luoja_ , hän ajattelee.  
  
”Sinä istut kuitenkin siellä lattialla ja murehdit”, Sirius jatkaa. ”Avaa ovi niin minä tulen sinne murehtimaan sinun kanssasi.”  
  
”Et sinä pysty murehtimaan tätä.”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo, ”Remus Remus Remus. Päästä minut sisään.”  
  
Hän raottaa ovea. Sirius pujahtaa sisälle ja kömpii hänen viereensä lattialle. Heidän olkapäänsä osuvat toisiinsa. Hän ei halua katsoa mutta katsoo kuitenkin, ja Sirius vilkuilee häntä ja pureskelee alahuultaan melkein niin kuin vuosia sitten kun oli tehnyt jotain hölmöä ja koetti keksiä miten pyytäisi anteeksi.  
  
”Tämä on typerää”, Remus sanoo. ”Voisitko himmentää valoja?”  
  
Sirius nojaa häntä kohti kun yrittää saada taikasauvaa pois takataskusta, ja hän painaa kämmenen kasvojen eteen mutta tuntee silti ihan liian selvästi miten lämmin Siriuksen olkapää on, ja miten lähellä. Hän ei edes kuule loitsua, mutta hehkulampun valo hiipuu ja sen tilalle tulee hämy joka tuntuu pehmeältä silmäluomia vasten. Hän tuntee Siriuksen hengityksen. Nyt hänen pitäisi ryhdistäytyä ja nousta tästä ja pestä naamansa ja mennä sänkyyn ja asettua omalle puolelleen. Ehkä huomenna he taas vaihtavat kaupunkia.  
  
Kun hän herää, valot ovat himmentyneet entisestään ja Sirius nukkuu kylpyhuoneen lattialla hänen vieressään niska hänen reitensä päällä. Siriuksen lyhyet hiukset pistelevät farkkujen läpi ja Siriuksen pää on niin raskas ettei Remus nyt missään nimessä pääse tästä. Hän painaa silmät uudestaan kiinni. **  
  
** Aamulla hänen niskansa on niin jumissa ettei hän edes ensin tajua, minkä takia hänellä on paha olo. Sitten hän kömpii ylös kylpyhuoneen lattialta ja työntää oven auki ja Sirius kääntää kylkeä sängyssä haaleanvihreän peiton alla. Ikkunasta tuleva valo on samanväristä kuin katulamput. Tuntuu siltä kuin joku olisi kaivertanut hänestä kaiken ulos. Hän tuijottaa Siriuksen olkapäätä ja lyhyeksi leikattua tukkaa ja suuta joka oikeastaan jää kokonaan varjoon ja miettii että ehkä hän voisi vain palata kylpyhuoneeseen. Lattialla on varmaan ihan hyvä nukkua eikä hänen niskaansa särje ihan niin paljon. Mutta aamulla Sirius tietäisi että jokin tosiaan on pielessä, ja niinpä hän kiskoo peiton syrjään sängyn toiselta laidalta ja asettautuu Siriuksen viereen niin hiljaa kuin osaa.


	3. Chapter 3

He ovat Charlottessa kaksi päivää mutta vaihtavat hotellia joka yö. Ilma muuttuu koko ajan lämpimämmäksi ja kosteammaksi ja Remus työntää hiuksia pois kasvoilta ja pidättää hengitystä, mutta Sirius ei enää sano mitään siitä yhdestä jutusta, siitä mistä he eivät puhu. Hänen ei tietenkään pitäisi olla pettynyt. Silti hän odottaa koko ajan, että Sirius sanoisi jotain sellaista kuin että _oletko ollut ikinä kenenkään kanssa_ tai ehkä _tiedän miten katsot minua,_ mutta Sirius ei puhu hänelle juuri mistään, ei ainakaan mistään millä olisi väliä. He ostavat uusia vaatteita ja kävelevät puistoissa ja ruokkivat sorsia ja miettivät miten täällä voi olla niin hemmetin _kuuma_ koko ajan, ja iltaisin he käyvät vuorotellen suihkussa. Hotellihuoneet näyttävät yllättävän paljon toisiltaan, ja jokaisen katossa on tuuletin, joka naksuttaa läpi yön samalla kun Remus yrittää nukkua.  
  
Kolmantena aamuna hän herää siihen, että Siriuksen käsivarsi lepää hänen rintansa päällä. Hän hengittää sisään ja ulos, mutta Sirius kuorsaa kevyesti ja maiskuttaa huuliaan. Vaaleanruskeiden verhojen takana aamu näyttää yhtä hämärältä. Lopulta hän tarttuu Siriusta ranteesta ja aikoo työntää käden syrjään, mutta Siriuksen iho tuntuu lämpimältä ja hiukan nihkeältä eikä hän ihan heti pysty päästämään irti. Hän sulkee silmät ja pitää sormet Siriuksen ranteen ympärillä. Myöhemmin hän nojaa kylpyhuoneessa lavuaarin ja miettii, että ei kai Sirius mitenkään voi saada tietää.  
  
Kun hän tulee takaisin makuuhuoneeseen, Sirius nukkuu hänen tyynynsä päällä suu auki. Hän yrittää ottaa peittonsa, mutta puolet siitä on Siriuksen alla. Nojatuolissa on kuitenkin viltti. Hän vetää viltin päälleen ja asettelee niskansa tuolinselkää vasten. Aamulla niska on jumissa ja Sirius katsoo häntä silmät kapeina ja menee kylpyhuoneeseen ennen kuin ehtii kysyä, mikä on pielessä.  
  
He ostavat aamupalaa kioskista ja kävelevät bussiasemalle. Ystävällinen kiharatukkainen nainen kysyy, mitä he tekevät tällä puolella merta, ja Sirius sanoo että he ovat matkalla ystävän hautajaisiin. Nainen näyttää hiukan säikähtäneeltä. He valitsevat Atlantaan menevän bussin, ja Sirius puristaa suutaan tiukasti kiinni ja katselee maisemia lasin läpi niin synkkänä ettei Remus uskalla sanoa mitään. Hän yrittää lukea _Rikosta ja rangaistusta_ , jonka hän osti edellisenä päivänä kevytversiona niin että se mahtuu taskuun. Lukemisesta ei kuitenkaan tule mitään, ja lopulta hän vain kuuntelee renkaiden rahinaa asfaltilla ja Siriuksen tuhahduksia.  
  
”Ystävän hautajaisiin?” hän kysyy myöhemmin, kun he nousevat Atlantassa bussista ja lähtevät kävelemään vierekkäin satunnaisesti valittuun suuntaan.  
  
” _Merlin_ ”, Sirius sanoo, mutta onneksi se varmaan hukkuu kaupungin ääniin ja laiturille pysähtyvien bussien jarruihin. ”Pitää keksiä ensi kerralla jotain parempaa.”  
  
”Luuletko että ne on jo pidetty?”  
  
Sirius vilkaisee häntä nopeasti ja kääntää sitten katseensa pois. ”Ei sillä ole väliä.”  
  
”Totta kai sillä on väliä.”  
  
”Inhosin niitä aina”, Sirius sanoo, ”hautajaisia. Inhosin jokaisia. Ne tuntuivat aina niin… turhilta. Mutta olisin halunnut silti olla siellä.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Remus sanoo ja työntää kädet syvälle farkkujen taskuihin. ”Minäkin inhosin niitä. Inhosin sitä mustaa juhlakaapua ja inhosin sitä että ihmiset itkivät ja inhosin sitä että jotkut eivät itkeneet ja inhosin sitä millainen olo oli jälkikäteen.”  
  
”Mutta me olimme kahdestaan”, Sirius sanoo, ”tai joskus James ja…”  
  
”Peter.”  
  
”Joskus James ja Peter tulivat meille, ja Lily, ja joskus eivät, viime aikoina yleensä eivät. Mutta sinä olit aina siellä. Ja me joimme sitä sama halpaa punaviiniä ja puhuimme jostain ihan muusta.”  
  
”Tai emme puhuneet ollenkaan.”  
  
”Niin”, Sirius sanoo ja nykäisee reppua paremmin olkapäälle. ”Minne me olemme menossa?”  
  
”En minä tiedä. On vähän nälkä.”  
  
”Ei kun”, Sirius sanoo, ”minne me olemme menossa?”  
  
Remus pysähtyy vaatekaupan näyteikkunan viereen. Ihmiset kiertävät hänet, tarttuvat tiukemmin laukkuihinsa ja kiirehtivät eteenpäin, mutta Sirius vilkuilee häntä ensin ja tulee sitten seisomaan hänen viereensä. Lähimmällä mallinukella on vaaleanvihreä college-pusero.  
  
”Kai me jäämme vähäksi aikaa jonnekin”, Sirius sanoo, ”jossain vaiheessa?”  
  
”Mutta emme voi mennä takaisin.”  
  
”Emme tietenkään. Pysytään täällä. Tai ainakin tällä mantereella. Mutta voisimme etsiä jonkun kivan kaupungin.”  
  
”Meidät on helpompi löytää jos pysähdymme.”  
  
”Eivät ne voi seurata meitä kovin kauas”, Sirius sanoo, ”kai niillä siellä on muutakin tekemistä. Onko sinulla oikeasti nälkä? Haluatko kävellä jonnekin?”  
  
Hän pudistelee päätään. Vaatekaupan myyjä kiipeää näyteikkunaan ja katsoo häntä lasin läpi otsa rypyssä, ja hän kääntyy nopeasti ympäri ja työntää hiuksia kasvojen eteen. Kun hän katsoo taas Siriusta, tämä puree alahuultaan niin kuin yrittäisi olla hymyilemättä.  
  
”Hienovaraista”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
”Haista paska.”  
  
”Pidetään omat hautajaiset. Ostetaan ruokaa ja punaviiniä ja etsitään joku hotelli ja ollaan siellä.”  
  
”Ja mitä sitten?”  
  
”Sitten istutaan lattialla ja juodaan viiniä ja unohdetaan syödä niin kuin ennen”, Sirius sanoo ja katselee häntä. ”Ja puhutaan.”  
  
”Niin kuin ennen.”  
  
”En tajua mitä meille tapahtui. Ei sen pitänyt mennä niin.”  
  
”Se johtui sodasta”, Remus sanoo, vaikka ehkä se johtui myös siitä, että hän yritti piilottaa Siriukselta yhtä asiaa ja piilotti samalla vahingossa paljon muutakin.  
  
”Mutta nyt voit kertoa minulle ihan mitä vain”, Sirius sanoo ja tuijottaa häntä niin kuin odottaisi jotain.  
  
Hän nykäisee t-paidan kaula-aukkoa. ”Etsitään sitä punaviiniä.”  
  
  
**  
  
   
Tällä kertaa hotellissa ei ole tuuletinta. He avaavat ikkunan ja kasaavat sitten ruuan matolle, koska myöskään pöytää ei ole. Matossa on onneksi jo tahroja. Sirius avaa viinin ja kaataa sitä pahvimukeihin, ja Remus nojaa selkänsä seinää vasten ja katsoo, miten Sirius hieroo sormenpäillä niskaansa joka kiiltää vähän.  
  
”Meidän pitäisi sanoa jotain”, Sirius sanoo, kun he ovat juoneet mukinsa jo ainakin puoleenväliin.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Vaikka että”, Sirius sanoo ja rypistää otsaansa, ”vaikka että James Potter oli paras mies jonka tiesin.”  
  
”Ei hän kyllä ollut.”  
  
”Mutta hän oli ihan hiton hyvä. Silloin ensimmäisenä päivänä koulussa kaikki vain tuijottivat minua ja miettivät mitä hittoa tein Rohkelikossa, ja minäkin mietin sitä, ja James tuli kysymään onko minulla suklaata.”  
  
”Mitä minä tein?”  
  
”Sinä näytit siltä että pelkäsit kaikkia”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
”Merlin”, Remus sanoo ja nostaa pahvimukin lattialta. Viini on paljon lämpimämpää kuin sen kuuluisi olla.  
  
”Sinunkin pitää sanoa jotain.”  
  
”Jos tässä olisi mitään järkeä”, hän sanoo ja vilkaisee ympärilleen, mutta kai Sirius tietää ettei hän tarkoita hotellihuonetta, ”niin James ei olisi kuollut. Eikä Lily. Heidän ei olisi pitänyt kuolla.”  
  
Sirius nyökkää.  
  
”Hän oli melkein yhtä vastuuton kuin sinä, mutta ei kuitenkaan aivan.”  
  
”Et sinä voi sanoa noin.”  
  
”Mutta viime aikoina”, Remus sanoo, ”kun aina joskus kävimme baarissa, hän yritti saada minua kiinnostumaan jostain naisesta. Ja en käsitä että miten hän ei tajunnut. Lilykään ei kai tajunnut koska kai Lily olisi kertonut hänelle. Joskus en vaan olisi jaksanut sitä.”  
  
”Minäkin tein sitä”, Sirius sanoo. ”Olen pahoillani.”  
  
”Mutta et läheskään niin paljon”, Remus sanoo, tyhjentää pahvimukin pohjan ja kaataa sitten lisää. ”Miksi?”  
  
Sirius pudistelee päätään ja katsoo omia käsiään.  
  
”Miksi sinä tajusit mutta James ei?”  
  
”Ehkä hän ajatteli jotain muuta”, Sirius sanoo. ”Ja minä asuin sinun kanssasi. Minä olin koko ajan paikalla. Pakkohan minun oli tajuta että…”  
  
”Että mitä?”  
  
”Että sinä olet homo.”  
  
Remus laskee pahvimukin lattialle huolellisesti, mutta silti se huojuu vähän. Sirius istuu jalat levällään niin lähellä häntä että voisi kaataa varpaillaan hänen viinimukinsa jos vain haluaisi. Siriuksen lyhyt tukka on liimautunut kiinni ihoon ja toinen kulmakarva on koholla. Hän laskee katseensa Siriuksen käsiin ja räpyttelee silmiään, kun Sirius kiskoo suklaakeksipaketin auki.  
  
”Mistä sinä sen tajusit?” hän kysyy lopulta. Hänen oma äänensä on vähän pehmeä, mutta ehkä se johtuu enemmän väsymyksestä kuin viinistä. Kello ei ole vielä edes neljää ja aurinko paistaa ikkunasta Siriuksen jalkoihin.  
  
”En minä tiedä”, Sirius sanoo ja kääntää katseensa pois hänestä.  
  
”Sano jotain.”  
  
Sirius pudistelee päätään.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Remus sanoo ja kumartuu ottamaan suklaakeksipaketin. Samalla hän hipaisee Siriuksen jalkaa polven kohdalta. Tietenkään hänen ei pitäisi tehdä sellaista, he eivät ole edes humalassa, eikä hän ikinä, _ikinä_ tehnyt ennen niin. Hän oli aina hirveän varovainen. Hän katseli Siriusta, koska sille hän ei mahtanut yhtään mitään, mutta hän ei ikinä koskenut Siriukseen, ei ainakaan muuten kuin silloin, kun paikalla oli muitakin ihmisiä ja kun koskemiselle oli jokin hyvä syy. Ja nyt hänen ja Siriuksen pitää kestää toisiaan ties kuinka pitkään, ehkä vuosia.  
  
”Sinä vain joskus katsoit sillä tavalla”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
Remus jähmettyy puoliksi purtu suklaakeksi yhä suussa, mutta Sirius katsoo suoraan häneen ja ristii käsivarret rinnan päälle.  
  
”Itse kysyit”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
”Mitä minä katsoin?” Remus kysyy ja huuhtoo loput suklaakeksistä viinillä.  
  
Sirius katsoo häntä pää kallellaan.  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyy ohuella äänellä.  
  
”Minua”, Sirius sanoo, ”sinä katsoit minua.”  
  
_Voi luoja_ , Remus ajattelee. Siriuksen rintakehä nousee ja laskee hengityksen tahdissa, ja hän tuijottaa Siriusta edelleen mutta ei mahda sille mitään niin kuin ei ikinä ennenkään, mikään ei ole muuttunut, paitsi että he ovat halvassa hotellissa Atlantassa eivätkä voi ehkä koskaan mennä takaisin kotiin. Hän ottaa keksipaketin lattialta, mutta pahvi rapisee koska hänen kätensä tärisevät. Ja Sirius nojaa selkänsä sängynlaitaan ja levittää jalkojaan lattialla niin kuin ei aikoisi lähteä mihinkään.  
  
”Sirius”, hän aloittaa, mutta hänen äänensä rahisee.  
  
”Ja joskus minä mietin”, Sirius sanoo, ”että piditkö sinä minua jotenkin… jotenkin hyvännäköisenä.”  
  
” _Hyvännäköisenä?_ ”  
  
”Niin”, Sirius sanoo, hieroo vasenta rannettaan ja nykii sitten farkkujen kangasta, ”koska katsoit minua sillä tavalla.”  
  
”Mutta sinä sanoit aina”, Remus sanoo ja nielaisee, ”että olet parhaannäköinen meistä kaikista. Ja että ministeriön virkailijat piilottavat vihkisormuksensa kun näkevät sinut.”  
  
”Se nyt vain oli sellaista puhetta. Sinä olet eri asia.”  
  
” _Merlin._ ”  
  
”Älä viitsi”, Sirius sanoo, ”vastaa nyt vain.”  
  
Remus vetää syvään henkeä. Päässä tuntuu oudon kevyeltä. ”Totta kai sinä olet _hyvännäköinen._ ”  
  
Sirius nyökkää hitaasti niin kuin miettisi asiaa. Hän tuijottaa Siriusta ja yrittää ymmärtää mitä täällä tapahtuu, paitsi että ehkä sittenkin on parempi olla ymmärtämättä. Hän ottaa lisää suklaakeksejä paketista ja ne sulavat kiinni hänen sormiinsa. Hän yrittää nuolla suklaata pois ja tajuaa sitten, että jokin painaa hänen jalkaansa nilkan kohdalta. Se on Siriuksen jalkapohja.  
  
”Oletko ollut koskaan kenenkään kanssa?” Sirius kysyy ja valuu vähän lähemmäs lattiaa. Siriuksen varpaat käpristyvät ja suoristuvat hänen nilkkaansa vasten.  
  
” _Mitä?_ ”  
  
”Ajattelin että ehkä haluat jutella siitä”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
”En ole”, Remus sanoo ja huojuttaa viiniä pahvimukissa puolelta toiselle, ”en ole.”  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, Sirius sanoo. ”Etkö kenenkään?”  
  
”Hitto”, Remus sanoo ja painaa silmät kiinni. Avoimesta ikkunasta kuuluu autojen ääniä ja puhetta. Kasvoille valuva ilma tuoksuu kevyesti pitsalta. ”Et sinä voi vain kysyä tuollaista.”  
  
”Etkö halunnut?”  
  
”Enkö halunnut mitä?”  
  
” _Remus_ ”, Sirius sanoo ja painaa hänen nilkkaansa lujempaa. ”Etkö tykännyt kenestäkään?”  
  
Hän tuijottaa Siriusta. Sirius tuijottaa takaisin ja laskee viinimukin lattialle jalkojensa väliin.  
  
”Tykkäsin”, hän sanoo lopulta.  
  
”Kenestä?”  
  
”Et sinä voi kysyä tuota.”  
  
”Enkö? Onko se joku jonka minä tunnen? Tai tunsin?”  
  
” _Sirius._ ”  
  
”James puhui aina Lilystä, ja se oli niin… mieti että jos he eivät olisikaan päätyneet koskaan yhteen, jos Lily ei olisi koskaan muuttanut mieltään hänestä, ja hän olisi vain vuosia puhunut Lilystä. Ja ihan turhaan. Ja tuntui että se oli maailman isoin juttu. Kukaan muu ei voinut tykätä kenestäkään niin paljon kuin James tykkäsi Lilystä.”  
  
”Lily on –”, Remus sanoo ja nielaisee, ”Lily oli… hän oli parempi kuin kukaan meistä.”  
  
”Tietenkin oli.”  
  
”En tajua miksi juuri heidän piti –”  
  
”Älä”, Sirius sanoo ja valuu eteenpäin lattialla kunnes ulottuu painamaan kantapäänsä Remuksen sisäreiteen, ja Remus yrittää kovasti pysyä paikallaan ja hengittää tasaisesti ja olla punastumatta ja olla miettimättä että miksi _hitossa_ Sirius tekee näin. ”Älä puhu siitä. Kerro että suutelitko ikinä ketään.”  
  
Hän pudistelee hitaasti päätään. Siriuksen varpaat painavat farkkujen sisäsaumaa.  
  
”Minä suutelin. Olen suudellut ainakin kuutta ihmistä. Ehkä seitsemää. En ole varma mikä lasketaan. Yleensä olin vähän humalassa. Kerran puraisin vahingossa Marlenea alahuuleen kun yritin näykkiä sillä tavalla, tiedätkö, sillä tavalla että se olisi ollut kuumaa. Mutta siitä alkoi vuotaa verta. Hän nauroi ja me menimme vessaan ja korjasimme sen yhdessä ja siitä tuli ihan hyvä. Mutta sen jälkeen hän katsoi minua ainakin viikon vähän oudosti.”  
  
”Minä en halua puhua tästä.”  
  
”Suuteleminen ei ole kovin erikoista”, Sirius sanoo, ”tai ehkä se on sellaisille ihmisille kuin James, jotka puhuvat samasta tytöstä vuosikausia. Ehkä sitten se onkin hienoa. Mutta muuten se tuntuu lähinnä siltä kuin hieroisi huulia yhteen.”  
  
”Älä kerro minulle”, Remus sanoo ja kaataa lisää punaviiniä mukiin. Vähän läikkyy matolle.  
  
”Mutta ne muut jutut tuntuvat kyllä ihan hyvältä”, Sirius sanoo. ”Vaikka siitä on aikaa kun olen… kyllä sinä tiedät. Paitsi joskus yksin kylpyhuoneessa. Sinä varmaan kuulit sen oven läpi.”  
  
Remus nyökkää. Sirius vetää varpaansa hiukan kauemmas ja se tuntuu yllättävän pahalta.  
  
”Oikeasti?” Sirius kysyy. ”Kuulitko sinä sen?”  
  
”Oven läpi. Niin kuin sanoit.”  
  
”Mutta minä tein sen niin hiljaa.”  
  
”Etkä tehnyt”, Remus sanoo ja liikauttaa jalkaansa niin että sääri painautuu taas Siriuksen jalkapohjaa vasten. Sirius tuijottaa häntä ja näyttää vähän kiusaantuneelta, ja hän puristaa pahvimukia niin lujaa kuin uskaltaa ja miettii hätäisesti kaikkea mitä voisi sanoa. Sirius takuulla tiesi ettei hän ole suudellut ketään. Ehkä Sirius kysyi juuri siksi. ”Joskus sinä vinkaisit melkein niin kuin vaatekomeron ovi ennen kuin Lily korjasi sen.”  
  
”Enkä vinkaissut”, Sirius sanoo silmät suurina. ”Et sinä voinut _mitenkään_ kuulla sitä.”  
  
”Ei se ollut kovin hienovaraista”, Remus sanoo ja koettaa olla miettimättä, kuinka pysähtyi eteiseen vaikka tiesi oikein hyvin että olisi pitänyt jatkaa kävelemistä. Hän ei missään tapauksessa saisi kuunnella. Mutta hän oli niin väsynyt ja Sirius hädin tuskin _puhui_ hänelle enää, ja sitä paitsi se kuului ihan selvästi kun painoi otsan kiinni seinään oven vieressä. Hän kuuli miten Sirius hengitti sisään ja ulos kiihtyvällä tahdilla ja sitten hän kuuli veden lotinan, Sirius varmaan seisoi kylpyammeessa ja pohjalla oli vettä, ja ehkä Siriuksella oli t-paita mutta ei housuja, ei mitään housuja, ja Siriuksen toisen käden sormet oli työnnetty tukkaan ja toinen käsi oli jalkojen välissä.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo hiljaa ja nieleskelee.  
  
”Sinä kysyit”, Remus sanoo ja juo vähän viiniä. ”Sinä sanoit ettet halunnut jutella Jamesista ja Lilystä.”  
  
”Sinä kuuntelit kun minä runkkasin.”  
  
”En –”, hän aloittaa, mutta Sirius tuijottaa häntä suu raollaan. ”Niin. Niin kuuntelin.”  
  
” _Hitto._ ”  
  
”Olisit voinut tehdä sen vähän hiljempaa.”  
  
”Sinä olisit voinut vähän meluta”, Sirius sanoo, ”niin olisin tiennyt että kuuntelet.”  
  
Remus pudistelee päätään. Sirius nukkui aina makuuhuoneen ovi raollaan ja Remus nukkui olohuoneen sohvalla, jota oli loitsittu pitemmäksi mutta samalla se oli kaventunut. Toisinaan hän odotti, että Siriuksen huoneessa oli aivan hiljaista, ja sitten hän asettautui huolellisesti sohvan selkänojaa vasten koska ei missään tapauksessa saanut tipahtaa nyt, Sirius kuulisi sen ja tulisi katsomaan ja sitten hän varmaan kuolisi. Mutta hän pysyi sohvalla ja laittoi peiton huolellisesti polvien päälle ja työnsi sitten käden alushousujen vyötärönauhan sisään ja ajatteli sitä miten Sirius seisoi kylpyhuoneessa hiukset märkinä niskassa ja toinen käsi -  
  
”Haluatko mennä ulos?” Sirius kysyy.  
  
”En.”  
  
”Kello on vasta viisi. Haluatko katsoa kartasta paikkoja jonne me voimme mennä?”  
  
”Kyllä se käy.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Sirius sanoo ja vetää melkein kaiken ulos repustaan ennen kuin löytää kartan. Se on rutussa ja pari päivää sitten se kastui, kun he istuivat puistossa Charlottessa ja yhtäkkiä alkoi sataa. Nyt se on taas kuivunut mutta Alaska näyttää sumentuneen. Remus työntää viinipulloa edessään ja asettautuu istumaan lähemmäs Siriusta niin että he molemmat näkevät kartan, ja Sirius nostaa toisen säärensä hänen jalkansa yli. Hän ei sano mitään, vaikka se onkin vähän painava.  
  
Kartalla kaikki paikat näyttävät samanlaisilta. He puhuvat täysikuusta ja siitä, miten pitää löytää tarpeeksi syrjäinen paikka, ehkä joku kansallispuisto voisi kelvata, ja sitten he voivat tehdä sen niin kuin ennenkin. Ja ehkä heidän pitäisi saada oikeaa rahaa ennen pitkää, ainakin jos he jäävät johonkin kaupunkiin vähän pitemmäksi aikaa. Tai ehkä he voisivat hankkia talon jostain sellaisesta paikasta, missä ei ole muita, vaikka preerialta, kai Amerikassa on sellaisiakin. He asuisivat siellä ja kävisivät kerran viikossa ostoksilla mutta aina eri kaupungissa ja niinpä kukaan ei miettisi mistä he saavat rahansa. Ja he voisivat opetella amerikkalaisen aksentin ja muutenkin käyttäytyä niin kuin amerikkalaiset ja ehkä tehdä häivytysloitsun talolleen. Kukaan ei löytäisi heitä koskaan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Remus?” Sirius sanoo oven toiselta puolelta.  
  
”Mitä?” Remus kysyy ja työntää kämmensyrjällä vettä pois kasvoilta. Kello on varmaan yksitoista ja hän on ollut nukahtamaisillaan ainakin kolme tuntia, mutta tietenkin se johtuu viinistä.  
  
”Voinko minä tulla sinne?” Sirius kysyy. Siriuksen ääni kuulostaa terävältä ja vähän hermostuneelta.  
  
Remus vääntää suihkun hanan kiinni. ” _Mitä?_ ”  
  
”Minä avaan nyt oven”, Sirius sanoo ja työntää oven auki. Remus katsoo keltaisen suihkuverhon läpi, miten Siriuksen hahmo huojuu ovensuussa ja tulee sitten sisään. Askeleet kuulostavat pehmeiltä märällä kaakelilattialla. Sirius kävelee lavuaarin luo ja nojaa siihen toisella kädellä ja sitten seisoo vain siinä eikä tee yhtään mitään.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet?” Remus kysyy ja vetää suihkuverhoa varmuuden vuoksi vähän pidemmälle. Pyyhe on ainakin kolmen askeleen päässä. Hän ei missään tapauksessa aio kävellä sen luo nyt kun Sirius tuijottaa häntä.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo hitaasti. ”Remus, minä ajattelin yhtä juttua.”  
  
_Luoja_ , Remus ajattelee ja painaa silmät pariksi sekunniksi kiinni, mutta sitten hän kuulee miten Sirius liikahtaa. Hän räpyttelee silmiään ja Sirius ottaa vielä yhden askeleen häntä kohti ja pysähtyy sitten aivan suihkuverhon toiselle puolelle. Hän kuulee Siriuksen hengityksen ja sen, kuinka suihku tiputtaa yhä vesipisaroita yksi kerrallaan kopin pohjalle.  
  
” _Remus._ ”  
  
”Mitä juttua?”  
  
”Saanko minä tulla sinne?”  
  
”Et”, hän sanoo ja tarttuu suihkuverhon reunaan. ”Sirius, mistä hitosta sinä puhut?”  
  
”En mistään”, Sirius sanoo ja painaa kämmenen suihkuverhoa vasten. Hän tuijottaa keltaista muovia joka taipuu Siriuksen sormenpäiden alla. Sirius on ottanut farkut pois jalasta eikä hän tajua miksi. Ehkä Sirius on vain älyttömän humalassa ja haluaa suihkuun juuri nyt saman tien, mutta viini kyllä loppui jo ainakin kaksi tuntia sitten ja siitä asti he ovat lähinnä istuneet lattialla ja puhuneet vanhoista jutuista, niin vanhoista etteivät ne enää edes tunnu pahalta.  
  
”Kuule”, Sirius sanoo ja painaa kasvotkin suihkuverhoa vasten, ”sinä sanoit ettet ole ikinä ollut kenenkään kanssa. Mutta me olemme tässä nyt, tai siis me olemme kahdestaan, ja minä olen tässä, ja jos haluaisit… minä voisin…”  
  
Remus nielaisee. ” _Mitä?_ ”  
  
”Ei se ole niin hullua”, Sirius sanoo hiljaa, tai ehkä kaikki kuulostaa hiljaiselta verrattuna Remuksen pulssiin joka hakkaa korvissa ja tuntuu kylkiluiden sisällä niin kuin joku naputtaisi häntä rintaan. ”Sehän on vain… melkein sama juttu kuin mitä minä tein silloin Viistokujalla kylppärissä.”  
  
”Sirius –”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse tykätä minusta”, Sirius sanoo ja nauraa sitten käheällä äänellä, ”tai tietenkin tarvitsee, me olemme keskenämme ties kuinka pitkään niin että olisi varmaan ihan hyvä jos pitäisit minusta. Mutta tarkoitin että sen ei tarvitse olla… sinun ei tarvitse edes ajatella että se on _seksiä_ , minä vain…”  
  
”Mitä hittoa sinä _haluat?_ ”  
  
”Voisin vaikka”, Sirius sanoo ja puristaa suihkuverhoa nyrkkiin niin että on ihme ettei se putoa, ”voisin vaikka… kädellä… se varmaan onnistuisi.”  
  
”Mene pois”, Remus sanoo. Hänen äänensä on vähän tavallista korkeampi mutta ehkä Sirius ei huomaa mitään.  
  
”Ei se olisi iso juttu”, Sirius sanoo ja silittää suihkuverhoa kämmenselällä. ”Ja jos et pidä siitä niin meidän ei tarvitse tehdä sitä uudestaan. Meidän ei tarvitse edes puhua siitä. Ajattelin vain että se voisi olla… kätevää.”  
  
” _Kätevää._ ”  
  
”Niin. Remus, minä yritän vain –”  
  
”Minä en halua kuulla”, hän sanoo ja tönäisee Siriuksen kättä suihkuverhon läpi. ”Sinä säälit minua tai jotain, enkä minä halua sitä. Mene pois niin että minä voin –”  
  
”En minä _sääli_ sinua”, Sirius sanoo, ” _Merlin_ , miten sinä voit olla noin –”  
  
”Sinä haluat runkata minua.”  
  
”Enkä”, Sirius sanoo, ”tai kyllä, mutta ei sitä tarvitse sanoi tuolla tavalla, voisit vain ajatella että me olemme… että me… että minä olen sinun ystäväsi ja minä –”  
  
”Säälit minua”, Remus sanoo, ”kyllä minä tajuan. Häivy nyt.”  
  
”Enkä”, Sirius sanoo ja tarttuu suihkuverhon reunaan. ” _Remus._ ”  
  
Remus vetää suihkuverhon syrjään, koska Sirius kuitenkin tekisi sen kohta. Siriuksen katse tipahtaa alemmas ja sitten taas ylemmäs ja sitten Sirius tuijottaa häntä niin kuin ei sittenkään tietäisi mitään mistään vaan odottaisi häneltä kaikkia vastauksia. Hän haluaa tönäistä Siriusta tai ehkä lyödä mutta ei niin paljon että se sattuisi mutta sen verran että hän saisi Siriuksen _älyämään_ edes _jotain,_ tai edes hitto menemään pois kylpyhuoneesta. Mutta hän ei voi mitenkään koskea Siriukseen kun Sirius seisoo tuolla tavalla aivan hänen edessään ja tuijottaa.  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoo ja ääni melkein juuttuu kurkkuun.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Sirius sanoo ja räpyttelee silmiään, ”anteeksi. Minä menen nyt.”  
  
Hän katsoo, miten Sirius kääntyy ympäri ja kävelee ovelle epätasaisin askelin. Ovi jää raolleen. Siriuksen askeleet kiertävät makuuhuonetta ja uppoavat hetkeksi mattoon. Remus kuuntelee kuinka ensin sänky narahtaa ja sitten ikkuna, ja ilmeisesti Sirius kerää pahvimukit ja keksipaketin lattialta ja potkii repusta heitettyjä vaatteita kohti nurkkia. Silmien takana on painava tunne mutta hän ei missään tapauksessa aio itkeä nyt. Hän menee takaisin suihkuun ja vääntää veden vähän kylmemmälle kuin mikä tuntuu hyvältä, eivätkä Siriuksen äänet kantaudu enää hänelle saakka.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin hän kuivaa itsensä pyyhkeeseen, puhdistaa vaatteensa nopealla loitsulla ja vetää ne takaisin päälle t-paitaa myöten. Kun hän työntää kylpyhuoneen oven kokonaan auki, Sirius istuu ainoalla tuolilla ja katsoo häntä suu raollaan ja molemmat kädet puristaen tyhjää keksipakettia.  
  
”Helvetti”, Sirius sanoo, ”helvetin helvetti. Olen ihan hiton pahoillani.”  
  
”En halua että säälit minua.”  
  
”Ei se ollut sääliä”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
_Mitä se sitten oli_ , Remus miettii myöhemmin, kun he makaavat vierekkäin sängyssä ja hänellä on ihan liian kuuma vaikka ikkuna on auki, eikä hän uskalla työntää peittoa pois koska Sirius on aivan hänen vieressään. _Mitä helvettiä se sitten oli jos ei sääliä?_ Sirius kuorsaa jo kasvot käännettyinä häntä kohti, ja hän katsoo kuinka katulamppujen oranssi valo huojuu Siriuksen kasvoilla ja tekee kummallisia varjoja. Lakanat tuntuvat liian karheilta ja hän yrittää olla pyörimättä jottei herättäisi Siriusta, ja sitten jossain vaiheessa Sirius liikahtaa lähemmäs niin ettei hän voi enää liikkua melkein ollenkaan. Hänen sydämensä hakkaa liian lujaa eikä hän taatusti saa unta.  
  
Kun hän aamulla herää, Sirius on jo käynyt suihkussa ja katsoo häntä suoraan silmiin kuin näyttääkseen että uskaltaa tehdä niin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
He seisovat levikkeellä moottoritien syrjässä ainakin puoli tuntia ennen kuin saavat kyydin. Aurinko paistaa niskaan ja Sirius sanoo yksittäisiä lauseita parin minuutin välein vähän niin kuin yrittäisi aloittaa keskustelua muttei uskoisi siihen itsekään. Kun ystävällisen näköinen nainen pysähtyy ja sanoo voivansa viedä heidät Montgomeryyn asti, Remus on jo päättänyt että tämä oli huono idea. Hän kyllä sanoi Siriukselle monta kertaa, että jos he liftaavat, heidän pitää kertoa kokonainen tarina itsestään jollekin ihmiselle, joka muistaa heidät jälkikäteen. Bussissa kukaan ei piittaisi heistä. Mutta Sirius vain katsoi häntä ja sanoi, etteivät he voineet aina mennä bussilla.  
  
”Mistä päin te olette?” nainen kysyy nyt ja laittaa radiota pienemmälle.  
  
”Sheffieldistä”, Sirius sanoo. Vaimea huuliharppu kuuluu auton moottorin yli. ”Englannista.”  
  
”Ahaa”, nainen sanoo. ”Olette siis lomalla.”  
  
”Johnin äiti on kotoisin täältä”, Sirius sanoo ja vilkaisee Remusta, joka istuu takapenkillä ja yrittää näyttää siltä kuin lukisi kirjaa, ”Jacksonista.”  
  
”Kuinka mukavaa”, nainen sanoo. ”Ehkä minä tunnen hänet. Olin siellä töissä vähän aikaa nuorempana.”  
  
”Mary Smith. Hänen nimensä on Mary Smith.”  
  
”Tunsin kyllä yhden Maryn”, nainen sanoo. ”Haluaisitko pistää Bob Dylania soimaan? Hansikaslokerossa on kasetteja.”  
  
Remus katselee etupenkkien selkänojien välistä, kuinka Sirius yrittää selvittää miten hansikaslokeron saa auki. Hetken päästä Bob Dylan alkaa soittaa kitaraa, nainen ryhtyy hyräilemään ja Sirius teeskentelee nukkuvaa. Muutaman tunnin päästä Sirius juttelee vielä siitä, kuinka he molemmat työskentelevät paikallisessa supermarketissa, ei mitään erikoista, he vain siirtävät tavaroita ja ottavat rahaa vastaan. Tyttöystäviä ei mainita. Remus kuuntelee Siriuksen vakuuttavaa ääntä joka selittää jotain kassakuiteista ja ostoskoneista. Hän voisi ehkä yrittää pelastaa tilanteen, mutta nainen nyökkäilee niin kuin ymmärtäisi Siriusta ja sitä paitsi kaikki puhuminen tuntuu riskiltä.  Vähän ennen Montgomerya nainen jättää heidät tienlaitaan ja toivottaa heille hyvää matkaa, ja he kävelevät pari kilometriä ja saavat sitten kyydin kaupunkiin.  
  
”Mihin meidän piti mennä?” Sirius kysyy, kun he ovat taas bussiasemalla.  
  
Remus kaivaa kartan esiin. Eilen he ympyröivät tylsällä lyijykynällä paljon paikkoja, mutta hän ei oikein kestä ajatella eilistä. ”En tiedä. Jacksoniin kai.”  
  
”Etsitään bussi sinne”, Sirius sanoo. ”Täällä on kuuma.”  
  
”Siellä on varmaan ihan yhtä kuuma.”  
  
”Haluatko jäädä tänne?”  
  
Hän pudistelee päätään ja seuraa sitten Siriusta kunnes istuu taas bussissa. Hänen takanaan on vauva ja edessään nuori nainen ja mies, jotka suutelevat juuri siinä kohdassa että se näkyy penkkien välistä. Sirius painaa kämmenen silmille ja nukahtaa hetken päästä oikeasti, ja Remus katselee miten poninhäntäpäinen tyttö nukahtaa kiharatukkaisen pojan olkapäätä vasten. Ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa Siriukselle _hyvä on_. Ehkä sitten hänellä ei olisi näin yksinäinen olo.  
  
Ulkona on jo pitkään ollut pimeää ennen kuin bussi on perillä. He etsivät lähimmän hotellin ja ottavat huoneen. Sänky on liian kapea mutta kumpikaan ei sano mitään. He käyvät suihkussa vuorotellen ja pesevät hampaat vuorotellen ja sitten odottavat, että toinen on tullut pois kylpyhuoneesta, ennen kuin menevät lähellekään ovea. Tuulettimesta kuuluu tasainen naksutus. Sirius vilkuilee Remusta olkapäänsä yli ja kiskoo sitten kaikki vaatteet pois alushousuja lukuun ottamatta, ja Remus tekee saman mutta siitä huolimatta peittoa ei voi vetää leukaan asti. Hän haluaisi sanoa vielä jotain mutta ei tiedä yhtään mitä se olisi, ja sitten hän kuulee Siriuksen hengityksestä että tämä nukkuu jo.


	4. Chapter 4

”Lähdetään ulos”, Sirius sanoo ja työntää kylpyhuoneen oven auki.  
  
Remus sylkee loput hammastahnasta lavuaariin ja kääntyy sitten kunnolla kohti Siriusta. Viime päivinä he ovat olleet melko hyviä pysymään poissa kylpyhuoneesta silloin, kun toinen on siellä. Hän yrittää olla miettimättä sitä yhtä iltaa Atlantassa, koska muuten hän ryhtyy seuraavaksi miettimään, miksi hitossa Sirius ehdotti sitä.  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyy nyt kun suussa ei ole enää hammastahnaa.  
  
”Mennään ulos”, Sirius sanoo, ”jonnekin. Minne vaan. Minä en kestä enää olla sisällä.”  
  
”Kello on melkein kymmenen.”  
  
”Mennään pubiin”, Sirius sanoo ja rypistää sitten otsaansa. ”Ei täällä taida olla pubeja. Mutta etsitään joku klubi. Tai vain joku ravintola missä on vaikka keikka. Tai taidegalleria.”  
  
” _Mitä?_ ”  
  
”Tehdään jotain normaalia”, Sirius sanoo ja tuijottaa häntä suoraan silmiin. Hän nielaisee pari kertaa. Hänen pitäisi varmaan huomauttaa, ettei mikään ole enää _normaalia._ Ikkunasta näkyy vastakkaisen kerrostalon seinä ja sen raosta lisää kerrostaloja, eikä ilma ole ihan yhtä lämmintä ja kosteaa kuin Mississipissä, eivätkä he ole sanoneet toisilleen mitään ihan älytöntä kolmeen päivään, mutta siitä huolimatta mikään ei ole _normaalia._  
  
”Ei meillä ole rahaa”, hän sanoo sen sijaan. ”Jossain vaiheessa joku tajuaa että kassakoneista löytyy pikkukiviä ja nappeja ja lehtiä ja kaikkea muuta mitä sinä olet muuttanut, ja sitten ne rupeavat seuraamaan meitä.”  
  
”Ne?” Sirius kysyy melkein pehmeällä äänellä. ”Ketkä ne? _Ne_ ovat Englannissa. Ja me olemme täällä.”  
  
”Täällä –”  
  
”Tulsassa”, Sirius sanoo ja heilauttaa kättään epämääräisesti sivulle, mutta sormet kolahtavat ovenkarmia vastaan. ” _Helvetti._ ”  
  
”Meidän pitäisi suunnitella”, Remus sanoo ja nielaisee, ”tulevaisuutta.” Mutta Sirius tuijottaa sormiaan ja työntää ne sitten suuhunsa niin kuin se auttaisi ja Remus tuijottaa ja yrittää keskittyä. ”Emme me voi ikuisesti muuttaa pikkukiviä rahaksi.”  
  
” _Remus_ ”, Sirius sanoo ja vilkaisee häntä sormensivut yhä suussa. ”Älä ole tuollainen.”  
  
”Millainen?” hän kysyy. Kunpa hän vain ei kuulostaisi ihan niin hengästyneeltä.  
  
 ”Fiksu”, Sirius sanoo ja pyyhkii sormet t-paidan rinnukseen. ”Suunnitellaan huomenna. Ei meidän tarvitse tehdä mitään kallista. Minä etsin jonkun ilmaisen konsertin. Mennään sellaiseen.”  
  
”Sirius.”  
  
”Tule nyt”, Sirius sanoo ja viittoo häntä tulemaan pois kylpyhuoneesta. Hän asettaa hammasharjan lavuaarin reunalle. Tämä hotellihuone on pieni mutta sänky on siihen nähden valtava ja televisiosta näkyy enemmän kanavia kuin useimmista. Matossakaan ei ole tahroja. He olisivat hyvin voineet viettää täällä koko illan. Ehkä huomenna he lähtevät jo jonnekin muualle. Viime yönä hän näki unta pikkukivijanasta, joka seuraa heitä Amerikan läpi. Lopulta Dumbledore koputtaa jonkun vaaleanharmaan hotellihuoneen oveen, ja kun he avaavat sen, Dumbledore nostaa pikkukiven sormien välissä naaman eteen ja sanoo _teiltä putosi tällainen._  
  
Heidän on pakko mennä töihin. Se tuntuu aika selvältä. Mutta jotta he voisivat mennä töihin, heidän pitää olla vähän aikaa jossain paikassa, ja nyt jo hänestä tuntuu että he ovat olleet Tulsassa liian kauan. Kaksi päivää on liian kauan. Heidän pitäisi olla jo matkalla jonnekin muualle.  
  
Hän antaa Siriuksen valita itselleen t-paidan niistä kahdesta, jotka hänellä on. Täällä ilma on niin viileää, että hän laittaa päälle vielä villapaidan. Sirius vilkuilee häntä ja hän yrittää katsoa kylpyhuoneen liian pienestä peilistä, onko paidassa joku tahra. Kun hän kysyy Siriukselta, Sirius kiroilee hänelle.  
  
”Tämä tuntuu hyvältä paikalta”, Sirius sanoo, kun he ovat kadulla ja ihmiset vilkaisevat heitä vastapäisen pitserian ikkunoista ja jatkavat sitten syömistä.  
  
”Ei kiinnytä tähän”, Remus sanoo.  
  
”Älä viitsi”, Sirius sanoo ja tönäisee häntä käsivarteen, ja hän yrittää olla hätkähtämättä.  
  
Hän ei tiedä miten Sirius tekee sen, mutta puolen tunnin päästä he seisovat hämyisen baarin takaosassa ja väistelevät toisiinsa litistyviä ihmisiä. Bändi ei ole kovin hyvä mutta hän ei myöskään keskity, ja ainakin valot ovat niin kummalliset, ettei kukaan tuttu edes tunnistaisi häntä täällä. Ja kertosäkeen kohdalla ihmiset alkavat velloa entisestään, ja Sirius pyöräyttää silmiään ja nojaa sitten tiukemmin Remusta vasten. Hän vetää syvään henkeä ja saa keuhkot täyteen tupakansavua. Siriuksen käsivarsi painautuu hänen kylkeensä ja Siriuksen sormet hipaisevat hänen lantiotaan ja puristuvat sitten nyrkkiin ja uudestaan auki, mutta Sirius ei vedä kättään pois.  
  
Hän ei ensin edes tajua, että Sirius on ryhtynyt juttelemaan jonkun kanssa. Sitten hän yrittää olla katsomatta, mutta Siriuksen toisella puolella punatukkainen silmälasipäinen poika työntää kyynärpäänsä baaritiskille ja hymyilee niin että hampaat näkyvät, ja sitten lopulta iskee silmää samalla, kun vaaleansininen valo pyyhkäisee heidän ylitseen. Remus puree hampaat kiinni alahuuleen. Bassolinja tuntuu sydämessä. Ehkä hänen pitäisi sanoa Siriukselle että hän haluaa mennä kotiin, nyt heti, tai ei tietenkään kotiin vaan hotelliin, jossa viime yönä Siriuksen sormet hipaisivat hänen kyynärpäätään järjettömän isossa sängyssä. Hän avaa suunsa, mutta kitarasoolo alkaa ja sitä paitsi Sirius on kumartunut kohti punatukkaista poikaa.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin Sirius nykäisee häntä hihasta ja hän jää tuijottamaan Siriuksen suuta ennen kuin tajuaa, että Sirius yrittää sanoa hänelle jotain. Sanat eivät kuulu musiikin yli mutta näyttää siltä, että Sirius sanoo _Remus, Remus._ Remus nyökkää. Sirius viittaa olkansa yli kohti baaritiskiä, jossa punatukkainen poika asettelee silmälaseja paremmin nenälle keskittyneen näköisenä. Remus avaa suunsa mutta Sirius ei kuitenkaan kuulisi hänen sanojaan. Musiikki on liian kovalla. Hän seisoo paikallaan ja Sirius hymyilee hänelle ja kääntyy sitten ympäri.  
  
Hän odottaa kaksi ja puoli kappaletta ja sitten yhden määrätietoisen C-osan kohdalla hän lähtee pujottelemaan ihmisten välistä. Siihen mennessä Sirius on olkapäistä päätellen nauranut punatukkaiselle pojalle ainakin neljästi. Ulko-oven lähellä Remus tönäisee ystävällisen näköistä tyttöä kylkeen ja pysähtyy pyytämään anteeksi, mutta tyttö hymyilee hänelle ja muotoilee huulillaan _ei se mitään_ , ja hän miettii hajamielisesti, miltä tuntuisi suudella tyttöä. Tai ketä vain. Ihan ketä vain. Ketä tahansa muuta kuin Marlenea koulun päättäjäisissä keväällä 1976, kun hän ei vielä tajunnut miksi se ei tuntunut yhtään paremmalta. Myöhemmin Sirius taputti häntä selkään ja pörrötti hänen hiuksiaan ja hänen sydämensä löi niin kuin olisi yrittänyt tulla ulos rinnasta.  
  
Kadulla viileä ilma lyö vasten kasvoja. Hän vetää keuhkot täyteen. Hän voisi seistä tässä hetken, ehkä teeskennellä että etsii tupakkarasiaa taskusta, ja aivan pian hänellä olisi parempi olo niin että hän voisi mennä takaisin sisälle. Hän ja Sirius ovat jumissa toistensa kanssa, mitä hittoa hän siitä piittaa jos Sirius juttelee jollekin pojalle ravintolassa, pojalle jolla on söpöjä pisamia sinisessä valossa ja joka nauraa koko suulla ja iskee helvetti silmää Siriukselle niin kuin yrittäisi… niin kuin yrittäisi…  
  
Hän lähtee kävelemään vasemmalle, mutta se on umpikuja. Seuraavaksi hän kävelee oikealle. Portsari katsoo hänen peräänsä mutta hän ei piittaa. Asfaltti on hiukan märkää ja askeleet kuulostavat märiltä. Hän ei tietenkään voi mennä kauas, mutta jos hän pääsisi edes kulman taakse, hiukan kauemmas, ihan mihin tahansa, mihin tahansa missä Sirius ei -  
  
”Remus?”  
  
Hän pysähtyy rätisevän katulampun kohdalle. Ehkä kymmenen jalan päässä paikallisbussi jarruttaa ja vesi leviää jalkakäytävälle.  
  
”John?” Sirius huutaa hänen selkänsä takana. ”John Adams?”  
  
Hän kääntyy ympäri. Sirius kiskoo tummanruskeaa nahkatakkia paremmin t-paidan suojaksi ja harppoo vähän lujempaa.  
  
”Mene pois”, Remus sanoo ja nielaisee. ”Mene takaisin. Keikka on vielä menossa.”  
  
”John helvetin Adams”, Sirius sanoo hiljaa ja pysähtyy hänen eteensä. ”Miksi sinä häivyit?”  
  
Hän tuijottaa Siriusta pää kallellaan. Sirius katsoo häntä suoraan silmin ja takuulla Sirius _tietää,_ ei ole mitenkään mahdollista että Sirius ei olisi vieläkään tajunnut, ei nyt kun he ovat nukkuneet vierekkäin siitä asti kun tulivat Amerikkaan, ja joka yö Remus pidättää henkeään ainakin kerran kun Siriuksen sormet osuvat vahingossa häneen. Ehkä siksi Sirius ehdotti sitä kolme päivää sitten kylpyhuoneessa Atlantassa. Ehkä se oli sitä Siriuksen ylipursuavaa myötätuntoa joka ilmestyy aina ihan väärissä paikoissa ja väärään aikaan ja vääristä asioista. Ihan kuin se jotenkin korjaisi rakastumisen, että Sirius tarjoutuu säälistä runkkaamaan häntä hotellin vessassa.  
  
Hän vetää keuhkoihin happea joka maistuu pakokaasulta ja alkaa sitten yskiä. Sirius tuijottaa häntä ja upottaa kämmenet takin taskuihin.  
  
”Haista paska”, hän sanoo, mutta se tulee ulos aika heikosti ja hetken hän pelkää, että Sirius alkaa nauraa. Mutta Sirius vain pudistelee päätään.  
  
”Mennään kotiin”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
”Ei meillä ole kotia.”  
  
”Mennään sinne helvetin hotelliin sitten.”  
  
”Sinulla oli jotain kesken.”  
  
”Eikä ollut”, Sirius katsoo ja vilkaisee häntä. ”Mitä muka?”  
  
”Mistä hitosta minä tietäisin?”  
  
”Kuulosti äsken siltä että tiesit.”  
  
”Kai sinä tajuat ettemme me voi vain… ettemme voi vain _puhua_ ihmisille ja…”  
  
”Ja mitä?” Sirius kysyy melkein äänettömästi. ”Mitä? John?”  
  
Remus kääntyy ympäri ja lähtee kävelemään. Hän ehtii ottaa ehkä kolme askelta ja työntää vasemman kenkänsä lätäkköön ennen kuin Sirius tarttuu häntä kyynärpäästä. Hänen tekee mieli tarttua takaisin ja ravistella niin kauan että Sirius sanoo _vihdoin_ jotakin missä on järkeä, vaikka _minä tiedän että olet rakastunut minuun mutta siitä ei tule mitään ikinä ikinä ikinä._  
  
”Päästä irti”, hän sanoo ravistelun sijaan.  
  
”Enkä päästä”, Sirius sanoo ja puristaa kovempaa mutta myös kiskoo häntä eteenpäin. He ohittavat joukon ihmisiä, jotka tupakoivat bussipysäkillä ja juttelevat toisilleen eivätkä riitele tai huuda tai kutsu toisiaan oudoilla nimillä, tai mistä hän sen toisaalta tietää. Hän nieleskelee ja yrittää ajatella, että ehkä kaikkien muidenkin elämä on pyörähtänyt ympäri, mutta sitä on kyllä vaikea uskoa. Sirius kulkee niin lähellä häntä että heidän käsivartensa hankaavat toisiaan vasten.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo kirskuvien bussinrenkaiden yli suoraan hänen korvaansa, ”ei se ollut sellaista.”  
  
”Pää kiinni”, hän sanoo ja yrittää kiskaista käsivartensa itselleen, mutta Sirius ei päästä irti.  
  
”Sinä tulkitset sen ihan väärin. Me vain juttelimme.”  
  
”En minä tulkinnut sitä mitenkään. Lakkaa kiskomasta minun –”  
  
”Minä haluan hampurilaisen”, Sirius sanoo ja kiskaisee hänen käsivarttaan.  
  
”Meidän pitää mennä hotelliin.”  
  
”Miksi? Mitä me siellä teemme? Kerrotko sinä sitten että mikä sinua vaivaa?”  
  
Hän pysähtyy ja Sirius pysähtyy hänen mukanaan. Kasvoille valuu haaleaa tihkusadetta. Hänen vieressään Sirius vetää terävästi henkeä mutta ei vieläkään päästä irti hänen käsivarrestaan.  
  
”Onko sinulla oikeasti nälkä?” hän kysyy.  
  
Sirius nyökkää.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Remus sanoo, koska niin hän aina lopulta tekee. _Hyvä on, Sirius, minä kuuntelen kun kerrot siitä miten pussailit Dorcasin kanssa. Hyvä on, Sirius, minä lähden sinun kanssasi baariin kun James ei ehdi. Hyvä on, Sirius, minä muutan sinun luoksesi kun sinua inhottaa asua yksin. Hyvä on, Sirius, minä häivyn sinun kanssasi Amerikkaan enkä ikinä enää mene takaisin koska Dumbledore luulee että sinä tapoit heidät kaikki._ Paitsi että tätä viimeisintä Sirius ei pyytänyt häneltä. Tämän hän teki aivan itse. Märkä tukka valuu hänen kasvoilleen ja häntä oksettaa vähän. Sirius katsoo häntä vakavana. Siriuksen t-paita liimautuu ihoon mutta hyvällä tavalla ja kaiken kaikkiaan Sirius näyttää ihan helvetin hyvältä ja kaikki on niin epäreilua että melkein naurattaa.  
  
Sirius ostaa hampurilaisen kioskista, joka on pysäköity vähän huolimattomasti jalkakäytävälle. He seisovat räystään alla ja syövät hampurilaisen puoliksi, paitsi että lopussa Sirius ei enää syö ollenkaan vaan tuijottaa vain ohi käveleviä ihmisiä ja hyräilee epävireisesti. Remus käy viemässä kääreet roskakoriin ja pyyhkii sormiin jääneen majoneesin Siriuksen hihaan, ja Sirius pudistelee päätään mutta näyttää vähän iloisemmalta eikä enää tartu Remuksen kyynärpäähän. He kävelevät takaisin hotelliin eivätkä sano mitään ennen kuin ovi painuu kiinni heidän selkänsä takana ja silmät tottuvat hämärään valoon.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
Remus ottaa kengät pois jalasta, viikkaa takin hiukan huojuvan tuolin selkänojalle, kävelee kylpyhuoneeseen ja sulkee oven.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo oven takaa, ”hitto, Remus. Ei se ollut mitään.”  
  
Vesi tuntuu vähän liian kylmältä kasvoilla. Remus työntää kasvot lähemmäs lavuaaria ja vettä valuu paidan kaula-aukon alle mutta ainakin Siriuksen ääni vaimenee aina kun hän pidättää hengitystään. Sukatkin kastuvat. Sirius koputtaa oveen ja sitten kuuluu kummallinen hankaava ääni. Remus yrittää olla miettimättä miten Sirius valuu dramaattisesti olkapää oveen painettuna lattialle ja varmaan asettuu siihen niin ettei ovea voi enää edes avata.  
  
”Sano jotain”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
Remus vääntää vesihanan kiinni. ”Miten niin se ei ollut mitään?”  
  
”Kyllä sinä tiedät.”  
  
”Enkä tiedä.”  
  
” _Remus._ ”  
  
”Anna minun olla”, hän sanoo ja vetää syvään henkeä. Kasvot ovat punaiset mutta se johtuu vain hankaamisesta. T-paita kastui jo ulkona. Ehkä hän seisoi osittain sateessa Siriuksen hampurilaisen kanssa. Hän tekee aina kaiken mitä Sirius pyytää, ihan kaiken, ja kaiken mitä Sirius ei edes pyydä, ja sen pitäisi loppua, mutta tavallaan on jo vähän liian myöhäistä. Hän vetää t-paidan pään yli ja kuivaa sen sitten loitsulla, mutta silmien takana tuntuu raskaalta ja toinen hiha vähän kärähtää.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo vähän hätäisemmällä äänellä, ”haisee vähän palaneelta.”  
  
”Ole hiljaa.”  
  
”Päästä minut sisään.”  
  
”Ei se ole lukossa”, Remus sanoo ja puraisee sitten itseään huuleen mutta liian myöhään. Tietenkään se ei ollut lukossa. Mutta nyt hän tietää oikein hyvin miten Sirius vilkaisee ovenkahvaa ensin kerran ja sitten toisen kerran ja sitten nousee hitaasti seisomaan. Hän yrittää saada t-paitaa takaisin päälleen mutta kangas tuntuu edelleen vähän kuumalta, ja sitten Sirius tönäisee oven auki ja seisoo kynnyksellä.  
  
”Sinä poltit hihan.”  
  
”Enkä polttanut”, hän sanoo. Hihansuusta varisee jotain tummaa hänen jalkoihinsa. Tämä on varmaan valkoisin kaakelilattia jonka hän on tähän mennessä nähnyt Amerikassa. ”Se oli vahinko.”  
  
”Minä voin korjata sen”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse.”  
  
”Minä korjaan sen silti.”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse aina korjata kaikkea mitä minä teen.”  
  
Sirius nauraa ontolla äänellä. ” _Sinä_ korjaat aina kaiken mitä minä teen. Anna nyt se paita.”  
  
Remus ojentaa paidan. Sirius painaa taikasauvan sitä vasten ja sanoo jotain mikä ei edes kunnolla kuulu, ja t-paita on taas kokonainen ja puhdas eikä lainkaan palanut.  
  
”Minä vain juttelin hänelle”, Sirius sanoo ja ojentaa hänelle paidan. Hän vetää sen takaisin päälleen ja yrittää ensin työtään päätään hihan läpi.  
  
”En minä kysynyt”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Pari minuuttia”, Sirius sanoo, ”minä juttelin hänelle pari minuuttia ja sinä vain häivyit. Eikä se edes ollut sellaista.”  
  
”Millaista?” Remus kysyy. Ääni tarttuu kurkkuun.  
  
”Enkä minä ennenkään tehnyt sellaista”, Sirius sanoo ja tuijottaa suoraan häneen, ja hän on liian väsynyt kääntämään katsettaan muualle vaikka tietää kyllä että nyt pitäisi lähteä, nyt heti, hän ei voi jatkaa tätä keskustelua. Kylpyhuoneen ovi on ehkä neljän askeleen päässä. ”Sinä kuvittelet että minä raahaan jonkun tänne ja pistän nukkumaan tuohon sängylle vaikka minä en tehnyt sellaista edes silloin kun me olimme vielä kotona. Tai ehkä pari kertaa mutta kukaan ei ikinä edes jäänyt _yöksi._ ”  
  
Remus pudistelee päätään. Hengitys tuntuu raskaalta pään sisällä. Se on kyllä totta, Sirius ei ikinä tuonut tyttöjä kotiin, paitsi pari kertaa ja silloinkin vain puoleen väliin yötä saakka. Aamulla tytöt olivat poissa ja Sirius istui pöydän ääressä ja joi kahvia niin kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut ja katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin. Eikä hän ikinä kuullut mitään, ei yhtään huokailua eikä murahtelua eikä sängyn jousien nitinää, ei vaikka kuinka istui sohvalla ja kuunteli.  
  
”Minun pitää mennä nukkumaan”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Halusin vain puhua jollekin”, Sirius sanoo, ”jollekin muulle kuin sinulle.”  
  
Remus nyökkää. T-paita alkaa tuntua taas nihkeältä, kylpyhuoneessa on liian lämmintä. Hän ottaa askeleen kohti ovea mutta Sirius kääntää olkapäät hänen suuntaansa ja hän pysähtyy.  
  
”Sinä katsot minua oudosti”, Sirius sanoo, ”olet katsonut Atlantasta asti.”  
  
Remus avaa suunsa ja sulkee sen sitten uudestaan.  
  
”Se oli vain ehdotus”, Sirius sanoo ja tuijottaa häntä silmät kapeina. ”Me olemme täällä kahdestaan niin kuin hyvin tiedät. Ei se olisi ollut niin ihmeellistä.”  
  
_Ihmeellistä_ , hänen päänsä toistaa, _ihmeellistä, ihmeellistä._ Hän yrittää kuvitella, kuinka Sirius vetäisi tuon kukkakuvioisen suihkuverhon kiinni ja asettelisi toisen kätensä hänen niskaansa ja toisen jalkojen väliin, ja seuraavana päivänä he ostaisivat kaupasta leipää ja tuorejuustoa ja Sirius heittelisi paloja sorsille vaikka hän kuinka kieltäisi.  
  
”Minä en tajua mitä sinä yrität”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Sinä kuvittelit että minä yritän iskeä sitä poikaa keikalla”, Sirius sanoo ja työntää molemmat kädet hiuksiin, mutta ne ovat nyt niin lyhyet että Sirius näyttää vain turhautuneemmalta. ”Ja sitten suutuit ja häivyit. Enkä minä edes _yrittänyt_ … mutta ei se ole se pointti. Pointti on se että sinä et halua että minä olen kenenkään kanssa, ja sitten jos minä yritän olla sinun kanssasi –”  
  
”Yrität olla minun kanssani?” Remus toistaa omituisen hengästyneellä äänellä. ”Sinä halusit runkata minua suihkussa.”  
  
”Mitä siitä? _Mitä siitä?_ Sinä sanoit että kuuntelit Viistokujalla kun minä runkkasin. Ei se voi olla niin erilaista –”  
  
”Minä en halua että sinä säälit minua.”  
  
”En minä sääli sinua”, Sirius sanoo ja kylppärin valot räpsyvät. Remus vetää syvään henkeä. Hänen pitäisi nyt lopettaa tämä ennen kuin Sirius pimentää vahingossa koko kerroksen, ja sitten joku vastaanotosta tulee kysymään mikä on ongelma, eikä hän pysty huolehtimaan sellaisesta nyt. Hänen päätään särkee ja Sirius tuijottaa häntä räpsyvissä valoissa ilmeellä joka kertoo, että Sirius haluaa riidellä aamuun saakka. ”En minä _sääli_ sinua. Minä en ole ikinä _säälinyt_ sinua. Sinä säälit itseäsi ja sitten luulet että kaikki muutkin säälimme, koska et vain ikinä voi kiinnittää huomiota _kehenkään_ muuhun, ja kaikki on niin hiton dramaattista ja –”  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoo ja yskäisee sitten samalla kun Siriuksen kasvot jähmettyvät hitaasti ja kirkas valkoinen valo palaa hehkulamppuihin.  
  
”Mitä?” Sirius kysyy.  
  
”Hyvä on. Kyllä se käy.”  
  
”Mikä käy?”  
  
”Sinä voit tehdä sen.”  
  
”Mitä?” Sirius kysyy melkein äänettömästi. ”Mitä minä voin tehdä?”  
  
”Mitä vain”, Remus sanoo. ”Mutta ei tänään. Minä haluan nukkua.”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo ja tuijottaa häntä. Hän irrottaa hitaasti sormensa t-paidan helmasta. Hän on kai rutistanut sitä jonkin aikaa, koska se on aivan rypyssä ja lisäksi rystysiä pakottaa vähän.  
  
”Tai voisin oikeastaan pestä hampaat. Jos se sopii sinulle.”  
  
” _Merlin._ Remus. Mitä hittoa sinä –”  
  
”Minä olen ihan oikeasti väsynyt”, hän sanoo ja kävelee Siriuksen ohi lavuaarin luo. Hammastahna on yhä siinä mihin hän jätti sen, melkein niin kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Hän ojentautuu ottamaan sen. Hänen kätensä ovat aivan vakaat. Hän kuulee Siriuksen hengityksen takaansa mutta ei käänny katsomaan, ja sitten hän puristaa vähän hammastahnaa harjan päälle ja työntää sen suuhunsa. Suhina täyttyy koko pään. Ensin takaa ja sitten edestä, ensin ylhäältä ja sitten alhaalta, sivulta ja laidoilta ja sisältä ja kielikin pitää harjata eikä hänellä ole aavistustakaan missä vaiheessa hän on menossa. Hän näkee peilistä miten Sirius huojuu jalalta toiselle ja tuijottaa omia käsiään.  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse suostua”, Sirius sanoo, ”minä vain ajattelin että se voisi olla mukavaa, ja sanoit ettet ole koskaan ollut kenenkään kanssa, tai ehkä sanoit niin tai ehkä minä kuvittelin mutta… oletko sinä ollut jonkun kanssa?”  
  
Remus pudistelee päätään. Suu on täynnä hammastahnaa. Kurkkua kirvelee.  
  
”Hyvä”, Sirius sanoo, ”tai siis selvä, tai siis… eikö se olisi järkevää? Tai ehkä et pidä minusta yhtään etkä halua edes ajatella sellaista ja tajuan sen kyllä, tai siis en _tajua_ mutta voit kuitenkin sanoa niin, mutta sanoit että tykkäät miehistä ja minä olen mies tai ainakin –”  
  
” _Sirius._ ”  
  
”Anteeksi”, Sirius sanoo ja nykii t-paidan kaula-aukkoa, ” _anteeksi_ , tarkoitin vain että jos haluat… sehän olisi ihan järkevää. Vähän niin kuin… niin kuin…”  
  
”Minähän sanoin että kyllä se käy”, Remus sanoo ja sylkee hammastahnan lavuaariin. Se valuu hitaasti kohtia viemäriä. Hänen selkänsä takana Sirius nauraa rahisevalla äänellä.  
  
”Mutta et sinä tarkoita sitä”, Sirius sanoo, ”tämä on joku vitsi, kohta sinä kysyt minulta että miten hitossa minä saatoin _uskoa_ sinua, tai jotain sellaista, sinä et mitenkään –”  
  
”Kyllä se käy”, Remus sanoo ja kävelee Siriuksen ohi kylpyhuoneen ovelle, kynnyksen yli, toiseen huoneeseen joka on raivostuttavan pieni mutta valot ovat pehmeät. Hän työntää ikkunan raolleen. Siriuksen askeleet seuraavat häntä ja pysähtyvät maton reunalle. Hän ei aio katsoa. Hänellä on omituisen rauhallinen olo melkein niin kuin toisinaan sodassa kun hän odotti että kaikki loppuu ja yhtäkkiä sydän vain rauhoittui, kaikki oli selvää, aivan pian kaikki olisi myös ohi mutta ainakaan ei tarvitsisi enää odottaa. Mutta sota on nyt kai voitettu, vaikka sitä on vähän vaikea uskoa, koska he eivät koskaan näe sitä. He ovat kahdestaan täällä eivätkä pääse enää takaisin. Siriuksen ehdotuksessa olisi tavallaan järkeä, omituisella ja vääntyneellä tavalla ainakin, jos hän vain ei olisi rakastunut Siriukseen.  
  
”Sinä olet vihainen”, Sirius sanoo hiljaisella äänellä. Kadulta kuuluu miten henkilöauto jarruttaa ja sade ropisee ikkunalautaan.  
  
”Enkä ole”, hän sanoo. ”Puhutaan aamulla. Tai ei puhuta ollenkaan.”  
  
”Remus.”  
  
”Hyvää yötä.”  
  
” _Remus._ ”  
  
” _Hyvää yötä_ ”, hän sanoo, jättää vaatteet kasaan sängyn viereen ja kiipeää peittojen väliin. Sirius kävelee sängyn viereen, alkaa hitaasti riisua vaatteita ja vilkuilee häntä samalla. Hän katsoo miten Sirius vetää farkkujen vetoketjun auki ja työntää ne pois jalasta. Hän varoi aina katsomasta liikaa, mutta nyt he ovat täällä ja Sirius voi näköjään pyytää häneltä ihan mitä vain. Sirius painaa kämmenet pariksi sekunniksi vatsan päälle niin kuin olisi hermostunut ja kiipeää sitten hänen viereensä sängylle, ja hän katsoo Siriuksen sormia ja ranteita ja kyynärvarsia ja rintakehää joka liikkuu ylös alas ja karvoja jotka kulkevat kylkiluiden välistä alemmas, kiertävät navan ja laskeutuvat ohuena viivana alushousujen vyötärön alle, ja hän katsoo Siriuksen solisluita jotka häämöttävät ihon alta ihan vähän, ja vanhaa arpea joltain täysikuulta vuosien takaa, ja hän muistaa kyllä että oli siitä ihan hirveän pahoillaan mutta Sirius vain nauroi hänelle, ja nyt se näkyy haaleana juovana pehmeällä iholla, ja sitten Sirius vetää peiton rintaan saakka.  
  
” _Merlin_ ”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
”Nukutaan”, Remus sanoo ja kääntää kylkeä.  
  
Hän kuulee Siriuksen hengityksen vielä pitkän aikaa, mutta sitten Sirius nukahtaa ja hän makaa valveilla ja katselee kuinka katulamppujen valot heijastuvat ikkunalasista.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Aamulla hänestä tuntuu ettei hän ole nukkunut yhtään, mutta se ei ole totta, koska hän näki unta jossa Sirius makasi hänen päällään ja piti käsiään hänen silmillään. Hänen suunsa oli auki koska hän yritti sanoa ettei halunnut tätä, hän ei halunnut _sääliä_ tai mitä se ikinä olikin mitä Siriuksella oli ihan liikaa, mutta se ei onnistunut koska Sirius oli jo hänen päänsä sisällä ja kaikkialla. Hän veti happea sisään ja ulos ja se tuntui melkein aidolta, ja sitten Sirius suuteli häntä poskelle ja kaulalle ja rintakehälle ja lopulta suulle ja se ei tuntunut lainkaan aidolta, koska sellaista ei koskaan oikeasti tapahtuisi. Hän suuteli takaisin. Kun hän yritti työntää Siriuksen kättä pois silmien edestä, Sirius muuttui vain raskaammaksi ja raskaammaksi ja he upposivat syvälle sänkyyn Atlantassa, ja sitten hän tajusi että Sirius oli hänen sisällään ja että se tuntui samanlaiselta kuin silloin kun hän oli kuvitellut sellaista teini-ikäisenä. Hän työnsi kantapäät syvälle sänkyyn ja Siriuksen selkään ja hänen päänsä putosi tyynyyn ja hänen silmissään näkyi vain mustaa, ja sitten hän tajusi että silmäluomien alla olikin valoa ja että oli aamu ja että Sirius oli jo kylpyhuoneessa ja pesi hampaita.  
  
”Nukuitko hyvin?” Sirius kysyy, kun hän tuijottaa kattoon yhä peiton alla.  
  
 ”En”, hän sanoo ja sanat tuntuvat vääriltä saman tien. ”Miten niin?”  
  
Kylpyhuoneesta kuuluu miten Sirius sylkee hammastahnaa lavuaariin. ”Eikö sitä ole kohteliasta kysyä?”  
  
Hän avaa suunsa ja sulkee sen sitten uudestaan. Ovenraosta näkyy kuinka Sirius hieroo liian lyhyitä hiuksiaan päämäärättömästi eteen ja taakse. Ennen pitkää he tulevat varmaan hulluiksi kahdestaan. Ehkä tämä on vasta alkua. Hän kiipeää sängystä lattialle ja yrittää työntää unta pois mielestään mutta edelleen tuntuu siltä kuin Siriuksen kämmen olisi hänen naamallaan.  
  
”Minusta meidän pitäisi lähteä”, Sirius sanoo, ”nyt heti. Tai ainakin mahdollisimman pian.”  
  
”Luulin että pidät Tulsasta.”  
  
”Voimmehan me tulla takaisin.”  
  
_Niin_ , Remus ajattelee, _sitten kun olemme käyneet kaikkialla muualla._ Siinä voi mennä pari vuotta. Ehkä he eivät sitten puhu toisilleen enää ollenkaan. Ehkä hän näkee Siriuksesta unia joissa Sirius panee häntä eikä puhu hänelle ja kaikki on pimeää. Tai ehkä rakastuminen valuu pois hänestä. Onhan sekin mahdollista.  
  
”Minne me menemme?” hän kysyy ääneen.  
  
”Valitaan bussiasemalla”, Sirius sanoo ja ryhtyy työntämään vaatteita reppuun.  
  
He menevät Denveriin. Bussimatka kestää kymmenen tuntia ja eväitä on liian vähän. Alkumatkan Remus tuijottaa ikkunasta, kuinka kaupunki vaihtuu peltoihin. Loppumatkasta horisontissa alkaa näkyä vuoria. Sirius valittaa huonoa oloa ja nojaa käytävää kohti, kunnes jossain Kansasissa pieni vanha nainen huojuu ulos bussissa ja lyö Siriusta laukulla käsivarteen, ilmeisesti vahingossa. Sen jälkeen Sirius nojaa kohti Remusta. Se tuntuu kummallisen lohduttavalta, ja Remus tuijottaa entistä tarkemmin ulos ikkunasta, mutta päivänvalo alkaa loppua.  
  
Viimeisen tunnin ajan Sirius pitää silmiä kiinni mutta puhuu koko ajan hiljaisella, matalalla äänellä, joka on ihan selvästi tarkoitettu vain Remukselle, eikä se edes johdu siitä mitä Sirius sanoo. Hän yrittää ensin pitää katseensa muualla, mutta kun Siriuksen silmät pysyvät kiinni, hän nojaa niskansa lasiin ja tuijottaa vain Siriusta. Siriuksen leuassa on pari päivää vanha sänki, ehkä Atlantasta, mutta Atlanta saa edelleen varpaat kipristymään eikä pelkästään hyvällä tavalla, niin että ehkä sitä ei pitäisi ajatella. Siriuksen ripset liikahtelevat aina kun Sirius tulee johonkin omasta mielestään jännittävään kohtaan, ja bussin himmeät kattolamput häälyvät Siriuksen kasvoilla ja tekevät uusia varjoja. Sirius näyttää vanhemmalta.  
  
”Tuijotatko sinä?” Sirius kysyy avaamatta silmiään. Remukselta kestää hetki tajuta, ettei nyt olekaan kyse siitä, mitä Gideon Prewett sanoi helmikuussa 1980 siinä yhdessä pubissa Lontoossa. Hän vilkaisee ulos ikkunasta mutta siellä ei näy enää kuin hajanaisten maatilojen valoja kaukaisuudessa. Kun hän kääntyy taas kohti Siriusta, Siriuksen kieli pysähtyy keskelle vähän purrun näköistä alahuulta. ”Remus?”  
  
”Kyllä”, hän sanoo. Hänen äänensä on kuiva mutta se johtuu siitä ettei hän ole juonut moneen tuntiin.  
  
”Okei”, Sirius sanoo. ”Hän halusi tanssia sen tytön kanssa mutta hän oli jostain syystä saanut päähänsä, että tyttö oli hyvin fiksu, ja ehkä olikin, en minä tiedä. Mutta sitten hän rupesi puhumaan jotain matematiikasta, ja kyllä sinä tiedät ettei sellaisesta tule mitään, ja tyttö katsoi meitä kaikkia niin kuin ei olisi tiennyt että olemmeko me ihan kahjoja vai mitä hittoa me olemme. Ja James –”  
  
”Mitä?” Remus kysyy hiljaa, kun Sirius on painanut huulet taas yhteen.  
  
”Ja James kävi raahaamassa Gideonin ulos”, Sirius sanoo lopulta. ”Remus?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Kiitos.”  
  
”Lopeta tuo.”  
  
”Ihan totta.”  
  
”Puhutaan jostain muusta”, hän sanoo. Sirius tuhahtaa mutta pysyy sen jälkeen hiljaa ainakin viisitoista minuuttia, ja moottoritie kiihtyy. He ovat varmaan kohta Denverissä.  
  
Kun he tulevat ulos bussista, kasvoille sataa pehmeää räntää. Sirius nauraa epäuskoisella äänellä. He kävelevät kunnes löytävät hotellin, ja lumi sulaa kasvoille ja valuu paitojen alle ja heillä molemmilla on kylmä. Jalkakäytävillä on ohut kerros valkoista sohjoa joka hajoaa tummiin jalanjälkiin. Kaikesta huolimatta lumesta tulee vähän parempi olo. Remus pyyhkii sitä pois silmistä ja miettii, että ehkä se tuntuu siltä kuin jokin olisi vaihtunut.  
  
Hotellihuoneessa hän istuutuu tuolille, riisuu märän villapaitansa ja tekee parhaan lämmitysloitsunsa. Käsivarsia alkaa kihelmöidä. Sirius sanoo hänelle, että hänen pitäisi mennä suihkuun ensimmäisenä, ja hän sanoo _ei kun sinun_ , ja Sirius sanoo _mene sinä vain_ , ja sitten he riitelevät siitä pari minuuttia ennen kuin hän menee. Hän jättää oven raolleen mutta se ei ole ehdotus, tai niin hän ainakin sanoo itselleen kerta toisensa jälkeen samalla kun kuuma vesi valuu hänen päälleen.  
  
Kun Sirius työntää oven kokonaan auki, Remuksesta tuntuu että sydän tipahtaa varpaisiin. Se oli sittenkin ehdotus.  
  
”Kuule”, Sirius sanoo ja kiertää hitaasti koko kylpyhuoneen ympäri kunnes päätyy suihkuverhon viereen. Remus vääntää hanan kiinni. Onneksi ilmassa on niin paljon vesihöyryä ettei heti tule kylmä. Hän puristaa varpaat kiinni kaakelien reunoihin ja odottaa, ja Sirius vilkuilee häntä ja seiniä ja liikuttaa suutaan niin kuin muistelisi sanoja.  
  
”Jos minä otan vaatteet pois”, Sirius sanoo lopulta.  
  
”Selvä.”  
  
”Ajattelin että siitä voisi aloittaa.”  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoo uudestaan. Sirius vilkaisee häntä terävästi mutta alkaa sitten riisua farkkujaan, ja Remuksen pulssi hyppää samalla hetkellä kun farkkujen vetoketju laskeutuu. Sirius vetää paidan pään yli, heittää sen kauemmas ja painaa sitten sormet farkkujen vyötärönauhan alle ja työntää ne varovasti alas, ja Remus tuijottaa boksereita ja puuvillakangasta ja yrittää sanoa itselleen, että ei tässä mitään. He asuivat yhdessä. Hän on nähnyt Siriuksen boksereissa ennenkin. Hän on nähnyt miten kangas taipuu ihan vähän. Varmasti hän on nähnyt tämän ennenkin. Hän on myös nähnyt Siriuksen alasti. Ei ole mitään syytä hermostua tästä. Sitä paitsi Sirius sanoi eilen, ettei se olisi mitenkään _ihmeellistä._  
  
Sirius vetää alushousut nilkkoihin, astuu kauemmas niistä ja potkaisee ne sitten syrjään, mutta ne liukuvat kaakelilattialla vain vähän matkaa ja juuttuvat märkään kohtaan keskellä kylpyhuonetta. Remus tuijottaa niitä, ja tuijottaa, ja tuijottaa.  
  
”Remus?”  
  
Remus kääntyy katsomaan Siriusta, mutta Sirius seisoo siinä hänen edessään ja on ihan mahdotonta… olisi ihan mahdotonta olla katsomatta. Hänen katseensa tipahtaa alemmas.  
  
”Hitto –”  
  
”Mitä?” Sirius kysyy ja painaa leukansa melkein rintaan kyyristyessään eteenpäin. ”Onko siinä jotain vikaa? Eikö se ole sellainen kuin… etkö tykkää siitä? Luulin että –”  
  
”Lopeta nyt jo”, Remus sanoo ja vetää sitten vähän syvempään henkeä, ja Sirius katsoo häntä pää kallellaan ja hirveän vakavana ja selvästi huolissaan siitä, mitä hän ajattelee. ” _Hitto_ , Sirius.”  
  
”Voinko minä tulla sinne?” Sirius kysyy ja nyökkää häntä kohti, ja hänen tekee mieli sanoa jotain terävää ja kekseliästä mutta kaikki juuttuu kurkkuun, eikä hän muutenkaan ikinä ollut kovin hyvä sellaisessa. Sirius oli aina parempi. Sirius oli aina parempi ihan kaikessa mitä he tekivät, ja nyt Sirius asettuu hänen eteensä ja nuolaisee huuliaan ja katsoo suoraan häneen.  
  
”Sano sitten jos minä teen jotain väärin”, Sirius sanoo ja ojentaa sitten kätensä hänen jalkojensa väliin ja tarttuu häneen ennen kuin hän ehtii sanoa yhtään mitään. Hän vetää henkeä ja puree huultaan ja vetää henkeä uudestaan. Sirius tuijottaa häntä niin kuin yrittäisi lukea hänen naamaltaan mitä hän ajattelee, ja hän nyökyttelee niin ettei Sirius vain nyt päästä irti. Sirius on varovainen ja melkein hellä, paitsi että ei hän voi ajatella sitä sanaa. Hän painaa kyynärpään kaakeliseinään ettei kompastu omiin jalkoihinsa ja ajattelee, että ehkä Sirius katuu tätä jo. Ehkä sen takia Sirius pitelee häntä niin kuin pelkäisi rikkovansa hänet. Hän vilkaisee alas kohti Siriuksen sormia ja itseään ja omia paljaita varpaitaan lattialla ja ihokarvoja jotka ovat käpertyneet kiinni sääriin ja reisiin ja lantiolle yhä märkinä ja lattian kuviota ja kuviota ja kuviota ja lopulta kuitenkin vain Siriuksen kättä, joka liikkuu eteen taakse liian hitaasti. Hän painaa silmänsä kiinni.  
  
”Remus?” Sirius melkein kuiskaa.  
  
”Kovempaa”, hän sanoo, ”jos viitsit. Ja, tuota, nopeammin.”  
  
Hän kuulee Siriuksen hiljaisuudesta miltä tämän kasvot näyttävät juuri nyt mutta ei uskalla vilkaista. Tuntuu paremmalta kun painaa vapaan kämmenen peukalolla ja etusormella suljettuja silmäluomia ihan vain kevyesti niin että varmasti on pimeää.  
  
”Remus?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Mietin vain”, Sirius aloittaa, ”että ehkä jos sinä haluaisit, sinäkin voisit –”  
  
”Hitto”, Remus sanoo ja avaa molemmat silmät. Siriuksen käsi on hidastunut ja Sirius tuijottaa suoraan häneen. ”Hiton hiton hitto. _Anteeksi._ Minä –”  
  
”En tiedä miten tällaiset jutut pitäisi tehdä”, Sirius sanoo, ”voisimmehan me myös… vuorotellen. Ja jos et halua lainkaan niin kyllä minä –”  
  
”Totta kai minä haluan”, hän sanoo vaikka hengitys takertuu kurkkuun. Hänellä ei ole hirveän hyvä olo nyt. Sirius liikahtaa, ilmeisesti jotta Remus ylettyisi mahdollisimman hyvin, ja jostain syystä hänen tekee mieli sanoa ettei se toimi näin. Takuulla se ei toimi näin. Heidän pitäisi tehdä se kotona Viistokujalla tai ehkä Walesissa tai muuten vain sellaisessa paikassa missä he ovat siksi että he itse haluavat, ja Siriuksen pitäisi pyytää häntä koskemaan itseään jostain muusta syystä kuin siksi, että hän on ainoa ihminen joka on jäljellä.  
  
Hän ottaa Siriuksen käteensä. Sirius huokaisee ja notkahtaa sitten polvista alaspäin, ja ehkä se on sen arvoista. Ehkä ei haittaa vaikka Sirius tekeekin tämän jostain kummallisesta syystä eikä ainakaan samasta syystä kuin Remus. Ehkä ei haittaa että veri kohisee hänen päässään samalla kun hän yrittää päästä lähemmäs Siriusta. Hän puristaa vähän tarpeettoman kovaa ja Sirius katsoo häntä puoliksi suljettujen silmäluomien välistä samalla kun kiihdyttää itse tahtiaan. Jos hän vain voisi kumartua eteenpäin ja suudella Siriusta, ehkä työntää toisen käden Siriuksen hiuksiin, silittää niskaa, ja jos Sirius suutelisi häntä takaisin, ehkä sitten mikään muu ei haittaisi. Hän tuijottaa Siriuksen suuta ja koettaa olla ajattelematta Siriusta liikaa eikä ajattele mitään muuta kuin Siriusta ja sitten melkein yhtäkkiä hän tulee.  
  
”Remus? _Remus?_ ”  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoo ja ottaa seinästä uudestaan tukea niin että saa selkänsä suoristettua. Sirius pyyhkii kätensä omaan reiteensä mutta katsoo häntä koko ajan, ja hänestä tuntuu että nyt pitäisi kyllä vältellä katsetta. Nyt pitäisi lähteä kävelylle ja tulla ulos vasta aamulla tai päiviä myöhemmin niin kuin he tekivät Viistokujalla loppuaikoina. Kylpyhuoneen vesihöyry alkaa muuttua kylmäksi ja takertua kiinni ihoon ja hänellä on omituisen tyhjä olo niin kuin Sirius olisi kiskonut hänestä irti jotain muutakin.  
  
Hän yrittää tehdä loput siitä niin hyvin kuin osaa. Siriuksen rintakehä huojuu ylös alas hengityksen tahdissa ja polvet notkahtelevat ja silmäluomet eivät pysy kokonaan auki, ja Remus yrittää kuvitella että tämä olisi vähän erilaista, vaikka että Sirius olisi rakastunut häneen. Mutta hänellä ei koskaan ollut kovin paljoa mielikuvitusta. Ja lopulta Sirius tulee eikä edes katso häneen vaan painaa molemmat kämmenet kiinni kylpyhuoneen seinään ja valuu alas, ja hän vetää kätensä takaisin itselleen ja pesee ne saippualla samalla kun Sirius istuu lattialla sääret työnnettyinä hänen jalkojensa väliin ja hengittää.  
  
Hän odottaa ainakin viisi minuuttia että Sirius sanoisi jotain. Sirius kuitenkin painaa kämmensyrjät silmäkuoppiin ja istuu kylpyhuoneen lattialla hänen jaloissaan, ja lopulta hän vääntää suihkun hanan uudestaan auki. Kun hän vähän myöhemmin kävelee ulos kylpyhuoneen ovesta, hän on ihan varma että kohta Sirius sanoo jotain, mutta niin ei tapahdu. Ja sitten hän istuu vähän aikaa sängyn laidalla ja odottaa Siriusta, ja heti kun hän kuulee että Sirius on tulossa hän menee peiton alle makaamaan. Ulkona sataa edelleen räntää.  
  
”Hyvää yötä”, Sirius sanoo ja asettautuu sängyn vastakkaiselle laidalle.  
  
”Hyvää yötä”, Remus sanoo.


	5. Chapter 5

Räntäsade jatkuu koko seuraavan päivän ja puolet kolmannesta. He kirjautuvat ulos hotellista ja istuvat sitten paikallisjunassa reput sylissään niin että pääsevät toiselle laidalle kaupunkia. Motelli-kyltistä on tipahtanut _m_ pois, mutta noin seitsemänkymppinen nainen osoittaa heitä kynällä tiskin takaa ja sanoo, ettei se mitään haittaa vaikka he nukkuvat samassa sängyssä, luulisi että sellaisiin juttuihin olisi 80-luvulla jo totuttu, eletään kuitenkin nykyaikaa. Ihmiskunnan pitäisi kasvattaa vähän selkärankaa. Ja syödä enemmän perunoita. He käyvät katsomassa huonetta, jossa on sininen matto, kapea natiseva sänky ja tumma kirjoituspöytä, joka näyttää siltä kuin se olisi ostettu antiikkikaupasta ja sitten kuljetettu kotiin auton katolla. Kylpyhuoneessa ei ole suihkuverhoa. Sitten he menevät ostamaan ruokaa ja nainen iskee heille silmää.  
  
Kolmantena aamuna Remus viipyy suihkussa vähän kauemmin kuin aikoi, vaikka tietenkään hän ei odota että Sirius tulisi sinne. He eivät ole puhuneet koko jutusta enää mitään. Ehkä siitä ei puhutakaan. Ehkä sitä ei tapahdu koskaan uudestaan. Ehkä Sirius vain kokeili millaista se olisi eikä pitänyt siitä. Hänen ei todellakaan pitäisi odottaa, että Sirius työntäisi oven auki ja katsoisi sisään ja riisuisi sitten vaatteensa puolittain kääntyneenä pois hänestä ja leijuttaisi ne ulos kylpyhuoneesta ja sitten pysähtyisi hänen eteensä ja tuijottaisi häntä suu raollaan ja silmät kiinni hänessä. _Luoja._ Hän puristaa oikean käden nyrkkiin ja painaa selän taakse. Ovi on raollaan ja toisesta huoneesta kuuluu Siriuksen hyräilyä ja sitten kirjoituspöydän vinkaisu.  
  
Kun Sirius on suihkussa, Remus istuu sängyllä ja katsoo ulos ikkunasta. Räntä sataa katoille ja sulaa ja valuu saman tien pois. Kauempana näkyy korkeita kerrostaloja, joita on aseteltu sinne tänne. Hän ottaa villapaidan tuolinkarmilta ja puristaa sen syliinsä. Vesi juoksee lattialle kylpyhuoneessa jonka raollaan olevaa ovea hän ei aio katsoa, ja hänellä on hiukan pahoinvoiva olo mutta luultavasti hän vain kuvittelee sen. Hän ei varmaan nähnyt yhtään kerrostaloa ennen kuin oli kymmenvuotias, koska he olivat aina kotona. Kanervikko levittyi nummille ja naapureiden talot näyttivät uppoavan siihen. Isä on kai yhä siellä. Luojan kiitos isä ei tiedä tästä yhtään mitään, mutta toisaalta isä ei myöskään tiedä, että Remus on hengissä ja voi kaiken huomioon ottaen kohtuullisen hyvin.  
  
Räntäsade loppuu siinä vaiheessa kun he kävelevät ulos vaatekaupasta, jossa Sirius välttämättä halusi sovittaa kaikkia omituisia vaatteita. Remus istui tuolilla johon Sirius oli käskenyt hänet ja nyökytteli paidoille ja housuille, niillekin jotka olivat niin tiukkoja että hän oli yllättynyt että Sirius oli saanut ne kiinni. Hän tuijotteli vetoketjuja ja vyölenkkejä ja taskujen reunojen kuviointeja ja sitten räpytteli silmiään ja syytti ilmastointia siitä, miten kuuma hänellä oli, ja Sirius haki uusia vaatteita kunnes myyjätyttö tuli puhumaan heille. Sitten he ostivat halvimman vaatteen, jota Sirius oli kokeillut. Se oli vihreä pipo.  
  
”Sinulla on huono omatunto”, Sirius sanoo nyt ja työntää pipoa taaksepäin otsalla.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Pikkukivistä. Vaikka nämä olivat kyllä hiekkaa. Se vaatii vähän enemmän yritystä mutta toisaalta hiekka varmaan katoaa aika hyvin ostoskoneen saumoihin.”  
  
”Kassakoneen”, Remus sanoo. ”Meidän pitää lopettaa tämä.” Ilma tuoksuu puhtaalta ja märältä vaikka loputkin rännästä on jo melkein sulanut jalkakäytävälle.  
  
”Lopettaa mikä?”  
  
”Tämä”, Remus sanoo ja viittoo ympärilleen. ”Pikkukivet. Hiekka. Se ei ole _oikein._ ”  
  
”Kyllä me lopetammekin”, Sirius sanoo, ”jossain vaiheessa. Nyt ei vain ole kauheasti muita vaihtoehtoja. Ja me varastamme sentään kaupoilta ja bussiyrityksiltä emmekä ihmisiltä.”  
  
”Ei se mene ihan noin”, Remus sanoo ja painaa sitten suunsa kiinni, koska heitä vastaan kävelee nuori nainen labradorinnoutajan kanssa, ja naisella on musta leukaa hipova tukka ja tummanpunainen huivi ja terävä katse. Nainen näyttää ihan siltä että asuu täällä, ehkä parin korttelin päässä. Ehkä naisella on pieni kerrostalokaksio niin kuin heillä oli, ja nainen menee sinne samaan paikkaan joka päivä, ja koira on eteisessä vastassa, ja kaapissa on samat vanhat teepaketit.  
  
”Sinä olet surullinen”, Sirius sanoo, kun nainen ja koira ovat ohittaneet heidät ja Remus yrittää olla ajattelematta teepaketteja. Joskus alkuaikoina hän istui keittiön pöydän ääressä Viistokujalla, joi teetä kuppi toisensa jälkeen ja odotti Siriusta kotiin. Hän kyllä tiesi että huijasi itseään ihan vähän, mutta silti se tuntui melkein aidolta.  
  
”Enkä ole”, hän sanoo nyt.  
  
”Mistä se johtuu? Johtuuko se minusta?”  
  
Hän vilkaisee Siriusta. Siriuksen tummanvihreä pipo on valunut niskaa kohti. Kohta se varmaan putoaa. _Miksi_ , Lily kysyi silloin kauan sitten kun hän oli juuri kertonut olevansa rakastunut Siriukseen, _miksi hitossa?_ Hän ei osannut vastata, koska jo silloin se oli jatkunut liian pitkään. Se oli jo väljähtänyt moneen kertaan ja varmaankin jotain oli mennyt pieleen, koska se oli takertunut häneen ja kasvanut kuoreksi hänen ympärilleen niin että oli mahdotonta edes kuvitella, että se voisi joskus loppua.  
  
”Se johtuu minusta”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
”Ei tietenkään johdu”, Remus sanoo ja pudistelee päätään nopeasti.  
  
Sirius nielaisee ja katsoo poispäin. ”Kaduttaako sinua?”  
  
”Mitä?  
  
He kääntyvät risteyksestä oikealle. Tämä katu näyttää ihan samalta kuin edellinen.  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoo hetken päästä.  
  
”Ehkä sinä voisit mennä takaisin”, Sirius sanoo ohuella äänellä, josta hyvin kuuluu että tietenkään Remus ei voi mennä takaisin. ”Tai ehkä voisit… ehkä voisit muuttua ihan eri näköiseksi, ja sitten menisit takaisin Walesiin ja kukaan ei tuntisi sinua paitsi tietysti isäsi tuntisi, ja voisit teeskennellä vaikka poskikloonia ja koputtaisit hänen oveensa ja hän pyytäisi sinut sisään ja sitten vuokraisit talon jostain läheltä.”  
  
”Posteljoonia”, hän sanoo. ”En minä lähde mihinkään.”  
  
Sirius vetää syvään henkeä ja sitten nauraa tai ehkä yskii hätäisellä äänellä.  
  
”Mennään takaisin”, Remus sanoo. ”Kohta on täysikuu. Voitaisiin mennä retkelle. Mennään kotiin ja suunnitellaan sitä.”  
  
”Kotiin.”  
  
”Niin”, Remus sanoo. ”Ostetaan vähän viiniä. Mutta minun pitää mennä töihin. Jossain vaiheessa.”  
  
”Totta kai.”  
  
”Meidän pitää luultavasti ostaa teltta. Retkeä varten. Ja makuupusseja.”  
  
”Kukaan muu ei olisi tehnyt sitä mitä sinä teit”, Sirius sanoo, työntää kädet syvälle taskuihin eikä katso häntä.  
  
”Sinä olet sanonut tuon jo.”  
  
”Se on silti totta.”  
  
_Minä olen rakastunut sinuun_ , Remus ajattelee, ja sanat kolisevat tyhjiä kohtia vasten ja katoavat sitten kun hän puristaa suutaan kiinni riittävän pitkään. Tuntuu siltä että rintakehä painuu kasaan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
He ostavat Coloradon kartan ja kyselevät sitten naiselta tiskin takaa, mikä olisi hyvä retkeilykohde. Mielellään sellainen missä on paljon luontoa ja vähän ihmisiä, ehkä myös sellainen, mihin on hankala päästä. He haluavat haastetta, koska ovat niin kokeneita retkeilijöitä. Nainen kohottaa heille kulmiaan, ja sitten Sirius sanoo _ja tietenkin me haluamme myös olla kahdestaan_ ja kietoo vasemman käsivarren Remuksen olkapäille. Remus hengittää niin syvään ja tasaisesti kuin pystyy. Sirius tuoksuu itseltään ja lisäksi vähän vaniljalta, mikä varmaan johtuu puhdistusloitsusta. Nainen iskee heille silmää ja Sirius iskee silmää ja nainen iskee uudestaan silmää ja Remus miettii, pitäisikö hänenkin. Sitten nainen kiskaisee karttaa hieman itseään kohti ja alkaa painaa sormenpäätä eri kohtiin, ja Sirius vetää käsivartensa pois mutta edelleen Remuksen hartioita painaa.  
  
Myöhemmin he levittävät kartan oman huoneensa lattialle sinisen maton päälle ja yrittävät muistaa, mitä nainen sanoi mistäkin alueesta. Vuorilla on joka tapauksessa lunta, niin että on melko epätodennäköistä että he törmäisivät siellä johonkuhun. Heidän pitää myös jotenkin päästä sinne ja mieluiten ilman taikuutta, koska keskellä ei mitään heidät olisi liian helppo löytää seuraamalla jälkiä. Heidän pitää luultavasti ostaa toppavaatteita. Ja telttaan pitää etukäteen tehdä joku hyvä lämmitysloitsu, sellainen joka ei ole liian ilmeinen, jos joku satunnainen jästi sattuisi löytämään teltan silloin kun he itse ovat muualla. Ja sitten aamulla heidän on varmaan pakko käyttää taikuutta, mutta sitä he voivat murehtia sitten ja sitä paitsi siinä vaiheessa he ovat jo lähdössä jonnekin muualle.  
  
”Kyllä tämä onnistuu”, Sirius sanoo lopulta, kun he taittelevat kartan kasaan jottei siihen tule punaviinitahroja. Heidän ei varmaan pitäisi ostaa viiniä hiekalla ja pikkukivillä, mutta nyt jo tuntuu vähän paremmalta, kun se lämmittää kasaan puristunutta kohtaa Remuksen rinnan alla. Silti hän miettii kaikkia niitä tulevia kertoja, ja missä he silloin ovat, miten hitossa he muka löytävät joka täysikuu jonkun turvallisen paikan eivätkä koskaan törmää kehenkään. Jos hän ajattelee tätä kaikkea liikaa, se alkaa vaikuttaa mahdottomalta, joten on kai parempi olla ajattelematta.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo ja työntää jalkapohjansa kiinni hänen sääreensä, ja hän säpsähtää niin että melkein kaataa viinipullon.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet?”  
  
”Kyllä tämä onnistuu.”  
  
”Mikä?”  
  
Sirius rypistää otsaansa. ”Täysikuu. Kyllä me onnistumme. Siellä on varmaan tilaa juosta, siellä minne me sitten menemmekin. Ja minä osaan pitää sinusta huolta.”  
  
Remus nauraa ja pyyhkii sitten suupieliään hihalla. Hänen ei pitäisi juoda niin paljon. Mutta ikkunan takana ilta on muuttunut pimeäksi ja alakerrassa vastaanoton nainen istuu varmaan tiskinsä takana ja luulee että tälläkin hetkellä he harrastavat seksiä tai ainakin suutelevat.  
  
”Hei”, Sirius sanoo pehmeällä äänellä. ”Älä naura. Totta se on. Minä katson ettei sinulle tapahdu mitään.”  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoo. Kurkku tuntuu karhealta. Hän ottaa vähän lisää viiniä.  
  
”Kuule”, Sirius sanoo ja siirtelee toisella kädellä pipoa, joka jostain käsittämättömästä syystä on edelleen Siriuksen päässä, ”se juttu mitä teimme pari päivää sitten.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Ensimmäisenä iltana täällä”, Sirius sanoo eikä ihan katso häneen, ja hänen sydämensä kiihdyttää ja jalat muuttuvat painavammiksi, ”tai ei täällä vaan siinä toisessa hotellissa. Sinä iltana kun tulimme Denveriin.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Oliko se –”, Sirius aloittaa ja nielaisee loput, painaa kämmenet reisiä vasten ja hankaa niitä kankaaseen niin kuin yrittäisi saada jotain irti, ja Remus ajattelee että ehkä se on se miltä hän itse tuntui Siriuksen kädessä. Häntä melkein naurattaa. Tai itkettää. Mutta hän ei ole vielä juonut niin paljon viiniä.  
  
Sirius tuijottaa häntä. Hän tajuaa että Sirius on ehkä kysynyt jotain. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Etkö sinä kuunnellut?” Sirius kysyy ja näyttää järkyttyneeltä. ”Sinä kuuntelet aina.”  
  
”Minä ajattelin –”, Remus sanoo ja painaa sitten suunsa kiinni.  
  
”Minä kysyin että oliko se –”, Sirius sanoo ja hankaa kämmeniä lujempaa reisiin, ”- oliko se ihan okei? Menikö se niin kuin… kuuluu?”  
  
”En minä tiedä miten sen kuuluu mennä”, Remus sanoo. ”En minä ole ikinä tehnyt sitä kenellekään toiselle.”  
  
Sirius nyökkää.  
  
”Eikä kukaan ole tehnyt sitä minulle”, Remus sanoo ja ottaa vähän lisää viiniä. Hän on jo juonut liikaa. Huone painuu kasaan ja Sirius on liian lähellä ja hänestä tuntuu että jos hän nyt alkaa puhua, hän sanoo ihan kaiken. ”Ja osaathan sinä runkata.”  
  
”Mutta ei se ole sama asia”, Sirius sanoo ja puristaa sormiaan nyrkkiin. Remuksen tekee mieli käskeä Siriusta hengittämään. Ärsyttää tuo miten Sirius tekee ensin jotain ihan älytöntä ja sitten vain istuu tuossa ja kyselee siitä häneltä, ja eikö Sirius ihan oikeasti helvetti tajua että hän on _rakastunut_ , ei heidän pitäisi puhua tästä, heidän pitäisi puhua ihan mistä tahansa muusta -  
  
”Hengitä”, hän sanoo ja vetää syvään henkeä. Sirius tuijottaa häntä mutta tekee saman.  
  
”Halusin vain”, Sirius sanoo, ”halusin vain varmistaa että se meni oikein.”  
  
_Haista paska_ , Remus ajattelee yllättävän selkeästi. Sirius katsoo häntä niin kuin yrittäisi lukea sitä hänen päänsä sisältä, ja hän puristaa sormet viinipullon ympärille. Ihan niin kuin se olisi joku palkkio, ja niin se varmasti onkin, Siriuksen palkkio siitä että hän seurasi Siriusta tänne, ja se on ihan naurettavaa, eihän hän edes tehnyt muuta kuin tarttui Siriusta hartioista juuri kun Sirius kaikkoontui, eikä kääntynyt takaisin silloin ehkä parin minuutin aikana kun vielä olisi voinut. Oikeastaan tämä koko juttu on vain vahinko. Hän rakastui Siriukseen vahingossa ja seurasi vahingossa Siriusta tänne ja nyt vahingossa hän ei ikinä pääse Siriuksesta eroon eikä Sirius hänestä ja sen takia Sirius seurasi häntä kylpyhuoneeseen.  
  
”Sinä ajattelet jotain ihan älytöntä”, Sirius sanoo vaimealla äänellä ja painaa jalkapohjaa lujemmin häntä vasten. ”Lopeta se.”  
  
”En minä ajattele mitään.”  
  
”Minä tunnen sinut”, Sirius sanoo. Se kuulostaa aika synkältä lausunnolta. Remus korjaa asentoaan lattialla mutta ei viitsi liikahtaa kauemmas, koska sitten Siriuksen jalka ei enää osuisi häneen.  
  
”Se meni hyvin”, hän sanoo, ”se meni ihan hyvin.”  
  
”Mikä?”  
  
Hän kohottaa kulmakarvojaan. Sirius hätkähtää. Hän juo lisää viiniä.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo hitaasti.  
  
”Mitä?” hän sanoo. Hän ei ole itse asiassa varma onko Sirius juonut juuri ollenkaan. Viinipullo on hänen reunallaan mattoa. Mutta hän onkin se joka on rakastunut. Se on kyllä ihan helvetin naurettavaa että hän istuu tässä ja tuijottaa Siriusta ja saa melkein sydänkohtauksen siitä että Siriuksen varpaat osuvat hänen sääreensä, tai jos ei sydänkohtausta niin jotain muuta mikä on paljon pahempaa nyt kun hän istuu suoraan Siriuksen edessä ja Sirius näkee hänet ihan kokonaan. Hän nykäisee villapaidan helmaa alemmas ja näkee miten Sirius nielaisee.  
  
”Remus.”  
  
” _Mitä?_ ”  
  
”Tehdään se uudestaan”, Sirius sanoo ja katsoo hänen villapaitaansa.  
  
Hän avaa suunsa mutta mitään ei tule ulos. Sirius liukuu alemmas matolla jotta saa työnnettyä jalkapohjaansa hänen reittään pitkin ylöspäin, ja se näyttää ihan naurettavalta mutta hän ei sano mitään. Hänellä on kuuma ja kylmä ja sydän hakkaa ja kaikkea samaan aikaan. Tällaista sen olisi pitänyt varmaan olla silloin kun hän oli viisitoista, mutta nyt hän on kaksikymmentäyksi ja edelleen ihan samassa jamassa, ja Sirius painaa kyynärpään mattoon jottei romahda lattialle ja työntää sitten jalkapohjansa niin lähelle häntä, että jos hän liikahtaisi yhtään, se osuisi hänen -  
  
” _Remus_ ”, Sirius sanoo ja nieleskelee.  
  
”Miksi?” hän kysyy mutta tuijottaa vain Siriuksen jalkaa, joka on ehkä kahden tuuman päässä hänestä.  
  
”Sano ettet halua”, Sirius sanoo, ”sano että minun pitää lopettaa nyt heti.”  
  
”Minä join liikaa viiniä”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo, ja hän nostaa katseensa Siriuksen kasvoihin, ”käske minun lopettaa.”  
  
”Mutta”, hän sanoo, ”mitä me –”  
  
Sirius liukuu sinisellä matolla häntä kohti sen verran että jalkapohja osuu hänen farkkujensa saumaan. Hän tuijottaa sitä ja sitten Siriusta ja sitten taas sitä ja hengittää syvään mutta missään ei ole mitään järkeä. Viinipullo on melkein tyhjä. Kartta on taiteltu turvaan kirjoituspöydälle. Sänky on liian kapea. He ovat Denverissä. Hän ei näe ketään muuta ehkä enää ikinä paitsi Siriuksen, joka ikinen päivä Siriuksen, ja Sirius liikuttaa jalkaansa hitaasti. Sen on varmaan tarkoitus tuntua hyvältä tai kiihottavalta, hitto mikä sana, kuulostaa McGarmiwan terveysluennolta silloin kun he olivat kolmetoista eivätkä vielä tienneet halusivatko ajatella koko juttua. Sauma painaa boksereiden kankaaseen ja kangas painautuu häneen eikä mitenkään hirveän hyvällä tavalla, ja silti hän olisi jo ihan valmis… hän olisi jo… siihen mitä helvettiä Sirius sitten aikookaan tehdä.  
  
Hän vetää vetoketjun auki. Sirius säpsähtää ja kaataa pahvimukin mutta onneksi se oli jo tyhjä.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet?” Sirius kysyy ja painaa ihan vähän lujempaa.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet?” hän kysyy ja liikahtaa kauemmas, ottaa tukea lattiasta ja työntää farkut lantion yli. Heti tuntuu vähän paremmalta, tai huonommalta, riippuu siitä miten sen ajattelee. Siriuksen jalka sojottaa edelleen lattialla häntä kohti ja nyt se näyttää yksinäiseltä ja vähän naurettavalta ja siltä että heidän molempien pitäisi nyt miettiä tätä.  
  
”En tiedä”, Sirius sanoo mutta ei vedä jalkaansa pois. ”Ei aavistustakaan. Haluatko että runkkaan sinua taas?”  
  
”En minä tiedä”, hän sanoo vaikka hengitys tarttuu kurkkuun. ”En tosiaan tiedä.”  
  
”Mutta sinä olet jo ihan –”, Sirius lopettaa kesken. Remus nykäisee villapaitaa alaspäin mutta se ei ole tarpeeksi pitkä. Ehkä Siriuksen putsausloitsut ovat kutistaneet sen. Boksereiden kankaassa näkyy jo märkä kohta ja hän yrittää peittää sen kämmenellä, ja Sirius katsoo häntä niin kuin ei uskoisi että hän tosiaan yrittää tehdä niin.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo, ”ota tuo paita pois.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Ota paita pois.”  
  
”Mutta –”  
  
” _Remus”,_ Sirius sanoo, ja Remus tarttuu paidan liepeisiin ja kiskoo sen pään yli. Heti tulee vähän kylmä. Sirius nyökkää hänelle niin kuin aikoisi kehua häntä ja hänen pitäisi taatusti lähteä nyt heti, tämä on takuulla sellainen juttu mistä hän kertoisi myöhemmin Lilylle ihan musertuneena ja Lily taputtaisi häntä olkapäälle. Mutta Lily on kuollut ja hän on yhä täällä ja Sirius katsoo häntä niin kuin aikoisi taputtaa häntä poskelle.  
  
”Ja t-paita”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
”En tajua miksi –”  
  
”Mennään sänkyyn”, Sirius sanoo, ”sitten sinua ei palella.”  
  
Remus vilkaisee sänkyä ja sitten taas Siriusta. ”Emme me voi –”  
  
”Se on ihan sama asia”, Sirius sanoo ja katsoo suoraan häneen, ”se on ihan sama asia vaikka tekisimme sen kylpyhuoneessa tai sängyssä tai missä vaan. Ei se muuta mitään.”  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoo mutta hänen äänensä kuulostaa hätäiseltä ja säälittävältä ja siltä että hän ei oikein tiedä mitä sanoo. ” _Sirius._ ”  
  
”T-paita”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
Hän riisuu t-paidan vaikka se meinaa juuttua kyynärpäihin. Sirius vetää jalkansa pois ja nousee seisomaan mutta tuijottaa edelleen häntä, ja hänellä on kylmä ja Sirius näkee hänet ihan liian hyvin ja niinpä on oikeastaan loogista, että hän menee sängylle. Tuntuu vähän väärältä mutta hän yrittää niellä sen alas. Sirius odottaa että hän makaa sängyssä mutta ei niin pitkään että hän saisi vedettyä peiton päälle, ja sitten Sirius kiipeää sängyn toiselta reunalta ylös ja kömpii hänen yläpuolelleen ja painaa polvet patjaan molemmin puolin hänen lantiotaan. Hän yrittää kääntyä kyljelleen tai jotain, mitä tahansa muuta, mutta Sirius painaa paljaat kämmenet hänen vatsalleen ja hän puree hampaat kiinni alahuuleen mutta ei ennen kuin hengähdys karkaa hänen suustaan.  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoo ja tarttuu Siriusta ranteista. Hänen polvensa ovat koukussa ja hänellä on yhä sukat jalassa ja Sirius katsoo hänen paljasta vatsaansa ja kuljettaa sitten toista kämmentä alaspäin, ja tämä on ihan _naurettavaa_ eikä McGarmivan terveystunnilla puhuttu tällaisesta _mitään_ eikä kukaan puhu tällaisesta _mitään_ koska varmasti kukaan ei tee tällaista ja silti hän -  
  
”Nämä pitää saada pois”, Sirius sanoo ja nykäisee hänen boksereitaan. ”Ne ovat liian tiukat. En saa kättä sisään.”  
  
”Minä en voi liikkua”, hän sanoo ja hengittää, sisään ulos sisään ulos.  
  
”Et voi liikkua”, Sirius toistaa otsa rypyssä.  
  
”Sinä istut minun päälläni.” _Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Ajattele jotain muuta.  
  
_ ”Minä häivytän ne”, Sirius sanoo ja kohottautuu polvilleen niin että saa taikasauvan takataskusta.  
  
”Etkä häivytä.”  
  
”Kylläpäs. Sinä saat ne myöhemmin takaisin.”  
  
” _Sirius_ ”, hän sanoo, mutta sitten Sirius painaa taikasauvan ihan kevyesti _suoraan häneen_ ja _helvetti_ Sirius varmasti teki sen _tarkoituksella_ , ja sitten kylmä ilma osuu häntä iholle ja alushousut ovat kadonneet. Hän vilkuilee ympärilleen muttei näe niitä missään, ja Siriuksella on edelleen se hemmetin pipo päässä ja Sirius hymyilee hänelle vähän hermostunutta hymyä ja liikuttaa käsiään.  
  
”Nyt”, Sirius sanoo ja katsoo alaspäin, ja Remuskin katsoo, ja sitten Sirius pujottaa sormet hänen ympärilleen. Luojan kiitos ne ovat kylmät niin että tässä voi mennä vielä hetki.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo, ”Remus, katso minua.”  
  
Hän räpyttelee silmiään.  
  
”Haluatko että lopetan?”  
  
Joku nauraa ja sitten hän tajuaa että se on hän itse. Sirius näyttää huolestuneelta mutta sormet pysyvät hänen ympärillään ja hänen päänsä on pehmeä ja vähän sumuinen ja rinnassa on tyhjä aukko jota mikään ei täytä. Hän makaa peittojen keskellä motellisängyssä ja Sirius istuu hänen päällään ja liikauttaa kättään uudestaan melkein niin kuin kokeeksi, ja hän huokaisee ja jokin muuttuu Siriuksen katseessa.  
  
”Vastaa nyt”, Sirius sanoo ja työntää kättään uudestaan eteen taakse.  
  
”En halua. En halua että lopetat. Sirius –”  
  
”Miksi?” Sirius kysyy. ”Miksi et halua?”  
  
_Hitto_ , hän ajattelee niin selkeästi kuin pystyy, mutta Sirius puristaa lujempaa ja se on vähän liikaa, ja omituista kyllä tämä tuntuu melkein paremmalta kuin kylpyhuoneessa. Hän makaa sängyssä suu auki eikä aio sanoa Siriukselle enää yhtään mitään, ei varsinkaan vastata tuohon kysymykseen, mutta ehkä Sirius lukee sen hänen naamastaan. Ja Sirius ei lopeta vaan hengittää raskaammin niin että kuulostaa melkein siltä kuin Sirius olisi urheilemassa, ja ehkä Remus nauraisi taas jos hänestä olisi siihen. Hän vetää polvet koukkuun Siriuksen selkää vasten ja Sirius kiroilee hänelle ja hän työntää polvet taas alemmas ja ajattelee ettei mahda mitään, ei yhtään mitään, Sirius pysyy tuossa niin kauan että hän tulee Siriuksen käteen ja niin se vain on.  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoo äänellä, joka särähtää oudosti. ” _Sirius._ ”  
  
Siriuksen käsi pysähtyy. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Voitko –”, hän aloittaa ja nieleskelee, eikä tämän taatusti pitäisi mennä näin, hänellä pitäisi olla _selkärankaa_ mutta sen sijaan hän valuu sänkyä pitkin ja kaikki hänen ajatuksensa ovat Siriuksen sormissa jotka pitelevät häntä, ja Siriuksen suussa ja silmissä ja suussa ja suussa ja kunpa Sirius suutelisi häntä, kunpa -  
  
”Remus?” Sirius kysyy ja kuulostaa hiukan huolestuneelta.  
  
”Voitko laittaa”, Remus sanoo ja vetää syvään henkeä, ”käden minun naamalleni?”  
  
Sirius räpäyttää silmiään. Remus painaa silmänsä kiinni. Siriuksen käsi liikahtaa.  
  
”Ei sitä kättä.”  
  
Sirius pujottaa sormensa taas tiukemmin hänen ympärilleen. Hän huokaisee syvään. Ehkä hän voi itse pitää silmät kiinni. Ehkä se on ihan hyvä näinkin. Ja sitten Siriuksen lämmin ja vähän nihkeä käsi painuu hänen kasvoilleen, poskea vasten, melkein niin kuin Sirius yrittäisi silittää häntä.  
  
”Silmien päälle”, hän sanoo ja puree itseään huuleen.  
  
”Silmien päälle?”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo ja ajattelee sitä miten Sirius näkee hänestä kaiken ja hän itse ei näe yhtään mitään, se on ihan hullua, hän itse on varmaan tullut hulluksi, mutta hänen sydämensä hakkaa ja hän on ihan lähellä ja Siriuksen sormet lepäävät hänen otsaansa vasten. ” _Niin._ ”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Sirius sanoo vähän ohuella äänellä ja asettelee kämmenen hyvin kevyesti hänen silmiensä päälle. Hän raottaa silmiään. Valoa näkyy.  
  
”Tiukemmin”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Hitto”, Sirius sanoo, ” _Remus._ ”  
  
”En vain halua nähdä”, hän sanoo ja miettii sitä miten Sirius kumartuisi suutelemaan häntä, ja se olisi märkä ja hätäinen suudelma ja ehkä kömpelö tai ehkä Sirius puraisisi häntä huuleen, vahingossa tai tarkoituksella, ja hän tulisi Siriuksen käteen ja sitten makaisi tässä eikä voisi tehdä _yhtään mitään_ , ja sydän hakkaisi ja Sirius olisi yhä hänen päällään ja maailma olisi ihan pimeä.  
  
Sirius hengähtää ja hän kuvittelee että kohta Sirius sanoo jotain, mutta sitten silmäluomien raoista näkyvä valo muuttuu himmeämmäksi. Hän vetää syvään henkeä. Sirius kiroilee mutta jatkaa sitten, ja tämä on helpompaa, tämä on paljon helpompaa vaikka myöhemmin hän ehkä inhoaa itseään hiukan enemmän, mutta hän ei aio ajatella sitä nyt, ei missään tapauksessa. Jos Sirius vain suutelisi häntä. Jos Sirius vain kumartuisi alas ja suutelisi häntä. Ja sitten hän tulee Siriuksen käteen ja Sirius irrottaa otteensa hitaasti kuin ei aivan tajuaisi mitä tapahtui, ja Remuksen polvet valuvat patjaa pitkin alas ja sukat tuntuvat liialta. Hän tarttuu Siriuksen vasempaan ranteeseen ennen kuin tämä ehtii vetää kämmenen pois hänen kasvoiltaan, ja hän tuntee miten Siriuksen käsivarsi jännittyy mutta Sirius ei sano mitään.  
  
Lopulta hänelle tulee kylmä. Hän päästää irti Siriuksen ranteesta ja Sirius vetää kämmenensä pois, ja sitten hän tajuaa että Siriuksella on yhä pipo päässään ja kaikki muukin.  
  
”Helvetti, minä unohdin… en tajunnut… minä…”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo ja tarttuu häntä ranteesta, ja hän miettii pitäisikö hänen nykäistä kätensä irti ja vetää Siriuksen vetoketju auki vai mitä hittoa, mitä _hittoa_ hänen pitäisi tehdä, ja Sirius katsoo häntä niin kuin hän olisi hädin tuskin koossa.  
  
”Minä voin kyllä –”, hän sanoo, ”minä voin… ihan mitä tahansa haluat, minä vain –”  
  
”Lopeta nyt”, Sirius sanoo, kun hän yrittää vetää kätensä irti. Siriuksen ääni on pehmeä niin kuin tämä puhuisi säikähtäneelle eläimelle, ja kaikki on poissa paikaltaan, kaikki on hiukan väärin, mutta kaikki Remuksessa tuntuu edelleen raskaalta ja liikkuminen on vaikeaa. Hän antaa Siriuksen painaa kätensä takaisin patjaa vasten. Sitten Sirius suoristautuu hänen yläpuolellaan, työntää olkapäät taakse ja vetää pipoa eteen ja huokaisee. ”Ei sinun tarvitse tehdä mitään. Ei ainakaan nyt. Minä en… ei tunnu nyt siltä.”  
  
Hän katsoo Siriuksen lantiota vaikka se on varmaan typerin asia mitä hän voi juuri nyt tehdä. ”Sinusta ei tunnu nyt siltä.”  
  
”En minä tarkoittanut sitä”, Sirius sanoo, ”tai tarkoitin mutta… en tarkoittanut että olisin tehnyt sitä vain koska sinä halusit, minä vain… sinä olit niin… _Remus_ , sinä olit niin…”  
  
Remus työntää kyynärpäät patjaan ja yrittää nousta ylös. Sirius työntää hänet takaisin.  
  
”Pysy siinä”, Sirius sanoo. ”Sinä olet ihan tahmainen.”  
  
Hän yrittää kierähtää sivuun mutta törmää Siriuksen polviin. Sirius tarttuu häntä olkapäistä ja kääntää takaisin ja ojentautuu sitten ottamaan taikasauvan sängyltä missä se on ilmeisesti lojunut Remuksen vieressä, ja sitten Sirius painaa sauvan kevyesti hänen vatsaansa vasten vaikka varmasti se on ihan tarpeetonta. Hän vetää syvään henkeä. Sirius silittää kämmenellään hänen vatsaansa niin kuin haluaisi varmistaa että kaikki varmasti lähti.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Mistä?” Sirius kysyy ja tuijottaa edelleen hänen vatsaansa. Hän avaa suunsa muttei osaa vastata siihen.  
  
Hieman myöhemmin hän aikoo käydä suihkussa mutta jaksaa lopulta vain pestä hampaat. Hänestä tuntuu että Sirius katselee häntä mutta aina kun hän kääntyy kohti Siriusta, tämä tekee jotain muuta. Seinien läpi kuuluu vanhaa swingiä, nainen laulaa käheällä äänellä ja trumpetti rätisee. Sänky on niin kapea että heidän käsivartensa osuvat toisiinsa vaikka Remus menee aivan reunalle. Kerran hän melkein putoaa.  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, Sirius sanoo. ”Tule tänne.”  
  
Hän kääntyy takaisin selälleen. Siriuksen kasvot ovat liian lähellä ja Siriuksen rystyset hipaisevat hänen rannettaan, ja sitten Sirius pujottaa sormensa hänen ranteensa ympärille ja vetää sen kiinni omaan reiteensä. Hän yrittää vetää sitä kauemmas, mutta Sirius pitelee edelleen kiinni ja tuijottaa häntä samalla ja kaikki hänessä menee pehmeäksi. Huoneessa on melkein pimeää.  
  
”Tämä sänky on liian kapea”, Sirius sanoo. ”Sinä putoat reunan yli jos yrität olla niin ettet osuisi minuun.”  
  
Hän naurahtaa käheällä äänellä.  
  
”Kuuntele”, Sirius sanoo ja painaa hänen kämmenen tiukemmin reittään vasten. ”Sinä mietit sitä käsijuttua, sitä käsi naamalla -juttua. Sen takia sinä yrität kieriä reunan yli. Lopeta se. Sinä voit olla miten outo tahansa enkä minä voi silti häipyä.”  
  
” _Luoja_.”  
  
”Totta se on”, Sirius sanoo hiljaisella, tasaisella äänellä. ”Joko sinä suostut nukkumaan ilman että menet sängyn alle heti kun minä nukahdan?”  
  
”Sirius.”  
  
”Sinä saat runkata minua ensi kerralla. Nyt oli vain… sinä näytit niin… minulla oli käsi sinun naamallasi ja toinen käsi… kyllä sinä tiedät, ja sinä vain makasit siinä ja sinulla oli suu auki ja kaikki ne _äänet_ mitä sinä teit ja… en vain ollut koskaan ajatellut että saattaisit antaa jonkun –”  
  
” _Sirius._ ”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Sirius sanoo, ”sinä haluat nukkua. Selvä. Nukutaan vain. Minä päästän nyt sinun kädestäsi irti.”  
  
”Hyvä.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Sirius sanoo. ”Hyvää yötä, Remus.”  
  
”Hyvää yötä”, hän sanoo ja makaa sitten paikallaan aivan Siriuksen vieressä ja tuijottaa kattoa samalla kun Siriuksen hengitys muuttuu tasaiseksi. Hänestä tuntuu että hän putosi jo reunan yli. Hänen ei olisi varmaan pitänyt sanoa siitä kädestä mitään. Tai hänen olisi pitänyt vaatia että hän tekisi sen saman Siriukselle myöhemmin, tai mieluiten heti perään, heti ennen kuin hän jäi makaamaan sängylle Siriuksen alle Siriuksen käsi yhä naamallaan. Sitten hänellä ei olisi niin kovasti sellainen olo kuin hän olisi kääntänyt sisuksensa nurin ja näyttänyt ne Siriukselle. Mutta varmasti Sirius tietää jo.  
  
Hän kääntyy kyljelleen ja tuijottaa sitten ikkunaa niin kauan että silmät alkavat painua kiinni. Nyt sataa vettä ja se valuu ikkunalasia pitkin ja välkähtelee oranssissa haaleassa valossa. Siriuksen käsi osuu kerran hänen takapuoleensa ja hän melkein tipahtaa lattialle, mutta sitten hän pidättää hengitystään ja työntää Siriuksen käden varovasti vähän kauemmas. Jossain vaiheessa hän nukahtaa.


	6. Chapter 6

Hänellä on lunta molemmissa kengissä. Hän pysähtyy ison kiven viereen, tukee kyynärpään kiveä vasten ja yrittää tyhjentää kengät niin ettei Sirius huomaa, mutta lumi vain sulaa hänen sormiinsa. Sirius kääntyy katsomaan häntä juuri ennen kuin hän ehtii saada jälkimmäisen kengän takaisin jalkaan.  
  
”Taasko?” Sirius kysyy ja maiskauttaa suutaan.  
  
Remus räpyttelee silmiään. Siriuksen pipon päällä on vähän lunta ja Sirius kantaa ihan liian isoa reppua vain toisella olkapäällä. Onneksi kukaan ei ole näkemässä.  
  
”Voisimme vain kokeilla uudestaan”, Sirius sanoo ja pudistelee samalla päätään niin että lunta tipahtaa pipon päältä naamalle. ”Ehkä se ei ole tällä kertaa niin kiikkerä.”  
  
”Minulla on edelleen lunta paidan alla.”  
  
”Kyllä se on sulanut jo. Kokeillaan nyt. Emme me kuitenkaan jaksa kävellä koko matkaa.”  
  
Remus huokaisee syvään. Hän ei aio sanoa sitä ääneen, mutta tottahan se on. He seuraavat polkua joka kartan perusteella näyttäisi menevän vuorille paikkaan, jossa ei ole yhtään mitään ja jonne kenelläkään ei ole mitään syytä mennä. Polku ei kuulemma ole retkeilijöiden suosiossa koska se on kesälläkin hankala ja kivikkoinen ja talvella melkein mahdoton. Sirius hymyili matkaopastusihmiselle leveästi ja sanoi, että sinne he eivät ainakaan siis ole menossa. Hiukan myöhemmin he kasasivat tavarat motellihuoneen lattialle ja Sirius teki kaikki loitsut mitkä ylipäänsä voi tehdä etukäteen ja mitä he kuvittelivat tarvitsevansa vuorilla, ja lisäksi pari muuta.  
  
”Tule tänne”, Sirius sanoo ja pudottaa reppunsa maahan lumisella polulla. He ovat kävelleet ehkä kaksi mailia tieltä, jonne vähäpuheinen maanviljelijäpariskunta jätti heidät. Kun Remus vilkaisee taakseen, tie näkyy yhä kiemurtelemassa harvakseltaan kasvavien puiden välissä.  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoo ja kääntyy taas kohti Siriusta, joka on jo saanut kaivettua lumilaudan repustaan ja yrittää saada sitä leijumaan tasaisesti maanpinnan yläpuolella. Lauta huojuu vähän, mutta Sirius potkaisee sen reunaa ja se asettuu.  
  
”Ei tämä ole lainkaan vaarallista”, Sirius sanoo ja kiskoo reppunsa takaisin selkään.  
  
Remus puristaa oman reppunsa selkähihnoja ja katsoo kuinka Sirius kiipeää lumilaudan päälle ja hymyilee sitten koko suulla, kun lauta pysyy paikallaan toisin kuin viime yrityksellä. Ensimmäisen kerran he kokeilivat lautaa jo motellihuoneessa ja silloin heidän piti vetää kaikki verhot kiinni, jotta naapurit eivät ihmettelisi. Lauta poukkoili seinille ja he kaatuivat lattialle päällekkäin ja sitten he väänsivät televisiosta äänet niin kovalle kuin uskalsivat, jotta naapurit eivät luulisi että he yrittävät taikoa ihan tavallista lumilautaa leijumaan.  
  
”Tule nyt”, Sirius sanoo ja ojentaa kättä hänelle. ”Minusta tuntuu että tämä suuttuu kohta.”  
  
”Eihän sinun pitänyt antaa sille tunteita.”  
  
”Joskus niin käy ihan vahingossa. Pidä minua kädestä kiinni niin et tipahda saman tien niin kuin viime kerralla.”  
  
”Kyllä minä pärjään.”  
  
”Etkä pärjää”, Sirius sanoo ja heiluttaa kättään, ja lauta heiluu mukana vaikka Sirius ei edes näytä huomaavan sitä. ” _Remus.”  
  
_ Hän tarttuu Siriuksen käteen vaikka tietää että se on huono idea, ja Sirius puristaa sormensa hänen ranteensa ympärille ja kiskaisee. Lauta huojuu tai maailma huojuu tai ehkä hän ei vain pysty tähän, mutta jotenkin hän saa toisenkin jalkansa laudan päälle ja sitten Sirius tarttuu häntä kiinni vyötäröltä ennen kuin hän ehtii tehdä mitään. Hän hengähtää vähän oudosti mutta hyvällä tuurilla Sirius luulee sitä tuulenpuuskaksi, ja sitten Sirius potkaisee lautaa kohti vuoria ja tarttuu lujemmin häneen, kun lauta huojahtaa liikkeelle.  
  
”Sehän toimii”, Sirius sanoo, ”uskomatonta, se toimii, se ei edes yritä tipauttaa meitä, tämähän on _– hitto,_ mitä –”  
  
”Sinun pitäisi ohjata”, Remus sanoo, kun lauta on taas suoristunut ja lipuu eteenpäin kutakuinkin polkua pitkin. Hänen jalkansa tärisevät ja hänen vatsansakin tärisee mutta aivan eri syystä. Sirius puristaa häntä tiukempaan ja se tuntuu melkein siltä kuin Sirius yrittäisi työntää kämmenensä hänen takkinsa alle, paitsi että nyt hän kyllä kuvittelee eikä hänen pitäisi miettiä sellaista nyt, tässä ei ole kyse siitä, tässä ei todellakaan ole kyse siitä.  
  
”Ei tätä voi ohjata”, Sirius sanoo, ”mutta kyllä se tietää minne sen pitää mennä.”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, hän sanoo ja sanoisi ehkä jotain muutakin, mutta silloin Sirius puristaa häntä lujempaa kylkiluiden alta. Ehkä on parempi että hän keskittyy hengittämiseen.  
  
Vuoret tulevat pikkuhiljaa lähemmäs heitä. Lumilauta tärisee vähän ylittäessään erityisen kinkkistä kivikkoa, jossa harmaat kivet pilkottavat ohuen lumikuoren alta, ja Sirius vetää Remuksen vähän lähemmäs ja kuiskailee korvaan käsittämättömiä lauseita jotka jostain kumman syystä lohduttavat, sellaisia kuin että _sillä ei ole mitään syytä heittää meitä pois koska juttelin sille ennen lähtöä_ ja _voitaisiin taikoa teltta leijumaan ennen kuin mennään nukkumaan._ Valo heijastuu lumesta eikä maantietä ole näkynyt enää vähään aikaan. Taivas heidän päällään on haalean valkoinen.  
  
He olivat Denverissä melkein viikon, vaikka viimeisinä päivinä Remuksesta tuntui siltä kuin hän olisi koko ajan odottanut vain jotain pahaa, ehkä sitä että Dumbledore koputtaisi heidän oveensa. Aamuisin hän heräsi hikisenä ja tajusi nähneensä unia Jamesista ja Lilystä ja Peteristä, ja unissa Sirius vietiin pois ja hänen tuurinsa kului loppuun niin kuin hän oli aina epäillytkin että jonain päivänä tapahtuisi. Kerran Sirius yritti työntää kättään hänen pyjamapaitansa alle, mutta hän työnsi Siriuksen käden pois ennen kuin ehti oikeastaan edes ajatella asiaa. Ehkä hän oli silloin vielä osittain unessa. Sirius meni pesemään hampaita erityisen raivoisasti ja hän itse istui sängyssä ja mietti viimeisintä unta ja sitä miten hän aina pilasi lopulta kaiken silloinkin, kun tavallaan oli hyvin vähän pilattavaa.  
  
Sitten he lähtivät Denveristä bussilla joka pysähtyi joka ikisessä pienessä kaupungissa. Illalla he tulivat Glenwood Springsiin. Se vaikutti sopivan isolta, niin että jos joku tulisi etsimään heitä, ei olisi aivan ilmiselvää että he olivat olleet siellä. Motellihuoneessa oli kaksi sänkyä ja he nukkuivat eri puolilla huonetta ja Remus heräili keskellä yötä ja tuijotti kattoa. Paikallisessa kahvilassa he kertoivat tarjoilijalle, että olivat tavanneet yliopistossa itärannikolla, he nimittäin olivat molemmat Englannista, vieläkö sen kuuli aksentista vaikka he olivat olleet täällä monta vuotta? Nyt he olivat lähteneet vähän retkeilemään. Niin, tietenkään ei varsinaisesti ollut loma-aika. Mutta Kalliovuorilla oli kuulemma rauhallista tähän aikaan vuodesta. Ja he olivat nuoria, nuorenahan kuului tehdä kaikenlaista, vaikka vähän hölmöäkin. Remus joi kahviaan ja kuunteli miten Sirius puhui itseään umpikujaan ja ratkaisi kaikki pulmat iskemällä silmää tarjoilijalle, joka oli ehkä neljäkymmentävuotias ja hypisteli koko ajan sormustaan. Sinä iltana Sirius näytti tavallista väsyneemmältä ja veti kylpyhuoneen oven kiinni saakka kun meni suihkuun.  
  
Vasen jalka alkaa puutua. Remus vaihtaa painoa jalalta toiselle ja lumilauta heilahtaa vastakkaiseen suuntaan. Sirius kiroilee kummallisen lähellä hänen korvaansa ja kiskaisee häntä tiukemmin itseään vasten vaikka hän ei oikein tajua, mitä se tässä auttaa. Mutta lumilauta kyllä suoristuu jälleen, ja Siriuksen hengitys tuntuu hänen korvassaan ja hänen oma hengityksensä ei oikein meinaa mahtua toppatakin sisälle. Hän on aivan kiinni Siriuksessa. Jos hänellä ei olisi niin paljon vaatteita päällä, hän varmaan tuntisi ihan kaiken. Ja Sirius puristaa häntä edelleen vatsan kohdalta ja sanoo että hänen pitää lopettaa hötkyileminen, tässä tarvitaan _taitoa_ ja _tyyliä._ Hän painaa silmät hetkeksi kiinni ja vuoret katoavat mutta Siriuksen käsi jää.  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoo lopulta, kun lauta on pysynyt kohtuullisen vakaana ainakin viisitoista minuuttia.  
  
”Mitä? Et kai aio tipahtaa?”  
  
”Sinä pidät minusta aika lujaa kiinni”, hän sanoo vaikka ääni särähtää vähän.  
  
”Haittaako se?” Sirius kysyy ja painaa kämmenen lujemmin hänen vatsaansa vasten.  
  
Hän painaa hampaat yhteen ja nielaisee.  
  
”Luulin että halusit että sinusta pidetään kiinni”, Sirius sanoo liian lähellä hänen korvaansa.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo ohuella äänellä. Lumilauta notkahtaa alaspäin ja Siriuksen kämmenet pitävät heidät tiukasti yhdessä. Melkein voisi kuvitella että Sirius teki sen tahallaan, paitsi ettei Siriuksella ole mitään syytä tehdä sellaista. ” _Niin._ Mutta en tiedä onko se välttämättä…”  
  
”Mitä?” Sirius kysyy varmaankin siksi että oikein hyvin tietää, että hän jätti sen lauseen tarkoituksella kesken.  
  
” _Sirius._ ”  
  
”Älä viitsi”, Sirius sanoo ja liikuttaa sormenpäitä, ja Remus kuvittelee tuntevansa sen toppatakin läpikin. Tai ehkä se on Siriuksen lantio. Hän ei mahda tälle yhtään mitään ellei sitten hyppää pois koko laudalta. Se ei luultavasti sattuisi. He ovat ehkä viidentoista tuuman korkeudessa. ”Ja tällä tavalla ei tule kylmä. Sinä nimenomaan sanoit etten saa tehdä lämmitysloitsuja täällä. En ainakaan ennen yötä.”  
  
”Joku voi jäljittää ne.”  
  
”En usko että kukaan on meidän perässämme. Ei ainakaan täällä asti. Kuvittele nyt sitä, sota on ohi ja kaikki on ihan sekaisin. Varmaan heillä on muutakin tekemistä kuin jahdata meitä.”  
  
Remus avaa suunsa ja painaa sen sitten uudestaan kiinni. Sirius tietenkin tietää jo kaiken mitä hän aikoisi sanoa. Ja Sirius on oikeassa, tällä tavalla on lämpimämpi eikä häntä pelota niin paljon leijua Siriuksen taikomalla hökötyksellä kivikkoisen vuorenrinteen yläpuolella, kun kaikki mitä hän pystyy ajattelemaan on Siriuksen kämmenet hänen vatsallaan ja Siriuksen rinta hänen selässään, ja Siriuksen lantio hänen -  
  
”Haluatko vaihtaa paikkaa?” Sirius kysyy.  
  
”En”, hän sanoo liian nopeasti. Sirius nauraa.  
  
Joskus iltapäivän alussa Remuksen vasen polvi notkahtaa eikä hän mahda sille mitään. Hän tipahtaa lumeen jonka alla onneksi vaikuttaa olevan kuollutta nurmikkoa eikä kiviä, ja Sirius laskeutuu osittain hänen päälleen ja pyyhkii lunta suusta kämmenselällä. Lumilauta tekee vielä pari ympyrää ja tulee sitten aivan Siriuksen viereen. He istuvat vähän aikaa lumessa ja syövät eväitä ja puhuvat siitä miten korkeilta vuoret näyttävät ja miten kylmää täällä on ja miten kaunista ja miten monta tuntia suurin piirtein on jäljellä ennen yötä. Kun he jatkavat matkaa, Sirius painaa taas käsivarret Remuksen kylkiluiden alle eikä Remus tällä kertaa sano mitään.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Teltan pystyttäminen on yllättävän vaikeaa vaikka retkeilykaupan myyjä kertoi moneen kertaan, miten se tehdään. Remus kuvittelee, miten kuu nousee vuorten takana, ja Sirius kääntelee ohjevihkoa ylösalaisin. Lopulta he saavat toisen puolen teltasta pysymään ylhäällä. Toinen puoli notkahtelee kohti maata, mutta Sirius sanoo että he voivat nukkua jalat sinne päin eikä sillä muutenkaan ole kauheasti väliä, koska he vain lepäävät siellä ihan vähän aikaa ennen kuin lähtevät taas. Remus nyökkää muttei oikein pysty ajattelemaan aamua.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo samalla kun yrittää saada yhden teltan kepeistä pysymään suorassa, ”Remus, Remus, _Remus._ Älä murehdi.”  
  
”En minä murehdi”, Remus sanoo. Kylkiluiden alla on möykky eikä se lähde, vaikka hän hengittää kuinka syvään.  
  
”Minä katson ettei mitään tapahdu”, Sirius sanoo, ”mitään ikävää, sellaisia juttuja mitä sinä nyt parhaillaan mietit. Ja aamulla minä kursin sinut kasaan ja me vaikka kaikkoonnumme täältä jos sinä et jaksa kävellä.”  
  
”Ei meillä ole mitään paikkaa mihin kaikkoontua. Se ei ole turvallista. Ja joku voi seurata –”  
  
”Lumilauta kantaa sinut”, Sirius sanoo. ”Se tekee sen mielellään. Ihan totta. Ja sitten me menemme jonnekin kylpylään ja minä laitan sinut poreammeeseen.”  
  
Remus naurahtaa ja puraisee sitten alahuulta niin kovaa että suussa maistuu vähän raudalta. Sirius istuu teltan vieressä, katsoo häntä ja näyttää liian huolelliselta, mutta hän ei pysty sanomaan että kaikki on hyvin.  
  
”Sirius –”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Sirius sanoo. ”Meillä on varmaan melkein tunti vielä. Haluatko tehdä jotain? Jotain tiettyä?”  
  
Hän hengittää ulos ja olkapäät romahtavat samalla. Sirius nojaa lähemmäs häntä ja päästää irti kepistä, ja teltta notkahtaa alemmas ja Sirius pyöräyttää silmiään ja palauttaa sitten katseensa häneen. Tietenkään Sirius ei tarkoittanut sitä mitä hän nyt ajattelee.  
  
”Auttaisiko se?” Sirius kysyy ja puree alahuultaan. ”Tiedän että on kylmä, mutta voitaisiin mennä telttaan. Luulen että se pysyisi sen aikaa kasassa.”  
  
”Auttaisiko mikä?” Remus kysyy. Sirius ei missään nimessä voi sanoa sitä. He eivät ole puhuneet siitä mitään sen yhden yön jälkeen. Ehkä Sirius ei enää edes halua, ei ainakaan sen jälkeen kun hän silloin yhtenä aamuna työnsi Siriuksen käden pois.  
  
”Minä voisin –”, Sirius sanoo ja räpyttelee silmiään. ”Voisit ottaa housut pois ja jättää takin päälle. Tai vain avata vetoketjun. Sitten ei olisi niin kylmä. Kyllä se onnistuisi”  
  
Hän tuijottaa Siriusta mutta Sirius ei ihan katso häneen. Hän voisi ottaa housut pois. Hän jättäisi takin päälle. Sitten ei olisi niin kylmä. He menisivät telttaan. Hän makaisi selällään kehnolla retkipatjalla johon Sirius teki vähän parannuksia, ja Sirius kömpisi hänen jalkojensa väliin ja painaisi kämmenensä sinne. Ja hän tuijottaisi teltan ohuen kankaan läpi miten kuu kohoaisi vuorenrinnettä pitkin ja liikkuisi hänen ihonsa alla, ja teltan toinen pää olisi niin matalalla että he hädin tuskin mahtuisivat sinne, ja ehkä Sirius tällä kertaa suutelisi -  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoo, ”en usko. En usko että se onnistuisi nyt.”  
  
”Oletko varma?” Sirius kysyy ja näyttää huolestuneelta.  
  
Hän haluaa kysyä Siriukselta, onko tämä tullut pähkähulluksi. Hän haluaa kysyä, mitä helvettiä he tekevät ja miksi Sirius tarjoutuu kerta toisensa jälkeen runkkaamaan häntä jos kyse ei ole _säälistä_ , ja mistä muusta se voisi olla? Jos Sirius olisi rakastunut häneen, hän kyllä tietäisi siitä. Jos Sirius olisi rakastunut häneen, Sirius olisi kertonut sen hänelle kauan sitten. Sirius ei koskaan osannut olla hiljaa sellaisista jutuista. Toisaalta Sirius ei koskaan osannut myöskään puhua sellaisista jutuista, mutta Sirius olisi kertonut sen jollain muulla tavalla. Mutta nyt hän vain nyökkää ja Sirius nyökkää ja hän kääntyy poispäin, ja sitten hän ei enää keksi mitään sanottavaa ja Sirius potkii teltan keppejä kunnes ne asettuvat vähän paremmin.  
  
Taivaalla on yhä pilviä mutta kuu tuntuu silti. Hetken päästä tuntuu jo liian raskaalta, ja hän painaa silmät kiinni ja nojaa selkänsä männynrunkoa vasten. Sydän hakkaa niin lujaa että se tuntuu melkein pahalta. Hän kuulee Siriuksen hengityksen jostain läheltään, ja kuu liikkuu lähemmäksi vaikka hän ei näe sitä. Hiukan ennen kuin on liian myöhäistä hän riisuu vaatteet. Pian sen jälkeen kuu vääntyy hänen sisäänsä ja kääntää hänet ympäri.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän herää siihen että hengitys juuttuu keuhkoihin ja vasen jalka taittuu alle, ja sitten Sirius tarttuu häntä kainaloista ja vetää itseään vasten. Hänen pitäisi peruuttaa mutta hän ei nyt pysty. Siriuksen tuoksu on kaikkialla, Siriuksen ja ehkä myös koiran, ja hän antaa päänsä valua Siriuksen olkapäätä vasten samalla kun Siriuksen käsivarret asettuvat tiukasti hänen selälleen.  
  
”Telttaan”, Sirius sanoo hänen korvaansa, ”meidän pitää mennä telttaan.”  
  
Hän katsoo silmäluomien välistä, miten teltta lähestyy. Kuu on kadonnut haaleansiniseltä taivaalta. Tänään ei ehkä sada lunta. Teltan toinen puoli on romahtanut, mutta Sirius pitelee sitä ylhäällä samalla kun laskee hänet lumeen ja kiskoo sitten häntä hupusta, ja hän raahautuu vaaleanharmaan kankaan alle. Sirius kömpii hänen viereensä ja yrittää kiskoa makuupussia ulos toisesta pussista, ja hän yrittää sanoa ettei se haittaa, mutta hänestä kyllä tuntuu että hän tärisee vähän. Lopulta Sirius repii ulomman pussin ja heiluttaa makuupussia kunnes se avautuu kunnolla, ja kietoo sen sitten Remuksen ympärille.  
  
”Pitäisi korjata haavat”, Sirius sanoo ja työntää hiuksia syrjään hänen otsaltaan.  
  
”Ei taikuutta”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Niin, niin”, Sirius sanoo, ”mutta sinä sait yhden kylkeen kun juoksit päin mäntyä, en ehtinyt estää, tai yritin mutta sinä olit vahvempi. En oikein tajua mitä siinä tapahtui. Se oli niin kuin olisit ollut jotenkin hukassa.”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoo niin lujasti kuin pystyy, ”minä nukun nyt vähän.”  
  
”Mutta –”  
  
”Sitten lähdetään.”  
  
”Mutta –”  
  
”Tai korjataan haavat ensin.”  
  
”Sinut pitäisi myös saada lämpimäksi. Ihan kuin kaikki lämpösi olisi vaan kadonnut –”  
  
” _Sirius._ ”  
  
”Hyvä on, hyvä on”, Sirius sanoo, ja Remus antaa silmien valua kiinni ja kuuntelee Siriuksen ääntä joka tulee ihan läheltä, ”sinä haluat nukkua vähän aikaa. Kyllä minä tajuan. Sinä juoksentelit koko yön vuorenrinteitä ylös. Nukutaan vähän aikaa. Minä tulen makuupussiin niin että ei ole ihan niin kylmä.”  
  
”Sirius –”  
  
”Ole hiljaa”, Sirius sanoo. Ensin makuupussin reunan ali vuotaa kylmää ilmaa, mutta sitten Sirius on hänen vieressään. Hänen pitäisi ehkä liikkua mutta hän ei jaksa, ja Sirius on oikeassa, hänellä on kylmä. Hänen pitää vain vähän nukkua. Sirius ilmeisesti riisuu takkinsa ja työntää sen pois makuupussin alta, ja sitten Sirius kietoo käsivarren hänen selkänsä ympärille ja vetää hänet lähemmäs, ja hän painaa nenänsä Siriuksen kaulaan ja lupaa itselleen ettei koskaan enää tee näin. Ei koskaan enää. Ei enää tämän jälkeen. Ei ainakaan jos ei ole aivan pakko. Mutta Siriuksen sormet ovat hänen niskassaan ja on vaikea ajatella mitään.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hänellä on niin lämmin että melkein kihelmöi. Hän kuljettaa käsiä kylkiä pitkin alemmas mutta sitä yhtä haavaa ei enää ole, pelkästään naarmu johon sattuu vain vähän kun hän koskettaa sitä. Rintakehä tuntuu siltä kuin joku olisi istunut sen päällä ja silmien takana on ontto tunne, mutta muuten hänellä on melkein hyvä olo. Hän vetää syvään henkeä ja valmistautuu kiroilemaan.  
  
”Älä viitsi”, Sirius sanoo jostain hänen läheltään. ”Sinä tärisit ja minä ihan oikeasti ajattelin että sinä palellut kohta. Ja sitä paitsi se haava vuosi verta makuupussiin.”  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoo äänellä, joka ei ole kovin vakuuttava.  
  
”Niin, niin”, Sirius sanoo, ”meidän ei pitänyt taikoa täällä. Mutta ei kukaan osaa seurata meitä tänne. Ja sen pitäisi olla joku joka tuntee minut. Muuten ne vain ajattelevat, että pari coloradolaista velhoa on käynyt retkeilemässä.”  
  
”Mitä kello –”  
  
”Vähän yli kaksi. Haluatko ruokaa?”  
  
Remus yrittää pudistella päätään mutta onnistuu lähinnä huojuttamaan sitä puolelta toiselle retkipatjalla.  
  
”Syö vähän suklaata”, Sirius sanoo ja käärii levyn auki ennen kuin työntää sen hänen käteensä. ”Vai pitääkö sinua ruokkia?”  
  
”Ei tarvitse”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Ehkä se on tosiaan hyvä idea”, Sirius sanoo ja ottaa suklaalevyn häneltä. Hänen sormensa ovat liian väsyneet pistämään vastaan. Hän tuijottaa, kun Sirius työntää toisella kädellä teltan kattoa korkeammalle ja toisella kädellä suklaalevyä häntä kohti, ja sitten hän raottaa suutaan ja Sirius irrottaa levystä palan ja työntää sen hänen hampaidensa väliin. Ehkä hänen pitäisi puraista Siriusta sormeen. Sirius varmaan nauraisi. Mutta Siriuksen etusormi painuu pieneksi hetkeksi hänen alahuultaan vasten ja hengittäminen on vähän vaikeaa, ja suklaa alkaa sulaa kielelle.  
  
”Hyvä”, Sirius sanoo. ”Ota toinen.”  
  
Hän antaa Siriuksen lohkaista suklaalevystä toisen palan, ja sitten kolmannen ja neljännen ja sitten hän ei enää jaksa laskea. Lopulta Sirius työntää suklaalevyn takaisin reppuun ja ojentaa sitten kämmenensä häntä kohti, ja hän katselee kuinka Siriuksen sormet ojentuvat ja työntävät sitten hiuksia syrjään hänen otsaltaan. Siriuksen käsi on lämmin. Hän miettii vähän sumeasti, että ehkä Sirius painaa kämmenen hänen silmilleen niin kuin kerran, mutta Siriuksen sormet vain pujottelevat hänen hiustensa välistä ja vetäytyvät sitten.  
  
”Sinun pitäisi varmaan levätä vähän aikaa”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
”Ei käy”, Remus sanoo ja kohottautuu toisen kyynärpään varassa ylöspäin. Makuupussi kuitenkin liukuu vyötärölle ja sitten hän muistaa, ettei hänellä ole mitään päällä.  
  
”Ei meillä ole kiire mihinkään”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
”Pitää lähteä”, Remus sanoo ja vetää makuupussin takaisin leukaan asti. ”Joku voi löytää meidät.”  
  
Sirius mulkoilee häntä, mutta ehkä hän kerrankin onnistuu näyttämään määrätietoiselta, koska lopulta Sirius huokaisee syvään. ”Sinun pitää pukeutua ensin.”  
  
”Missä minun vaatteeni ovat?”  
  
Sirius painaa ne myttynä hänen vatsalleen ja istuutuu sitten kantapäidensä päälle toiseen laitaan telttaa niin että pää melkein katoaa teltan kattoon.  
  
”Älä katso”, Remus sanoo parin sekunnin päästä.  
  
Sirius pyöräyttää silmiään mutta menee sitten ulos. Remus kuuntelee vähän aikaa pehmeitä askelia lumihangesta ja huokauksia jotka muistaa oikein hyvin ensimmäisiltä vuosilta Viistokujalta. Hän työntää makuupussin syrjään, vetää vaatteet päälle ja yrittää kuvitella, miten Sirius korjasi kyljessä olevan haavan sillä aikaa kun hän nukkui. Ehkä Sirius kääri hänet ulos makuupussista ja käänsi ympäri ja painoi sitten taikasauvan hänen iholleen ja katsoi miten se kuroutui takaisin kokoon. Ja hän vain makasi siinä eikä tajunnut mitään, ja ehkä Sirius katsoi häntä ja -  
  
Hän solmii kengät ensin niin tiukalle että joutuu avaamaan nauhat heti uudestaan. Kun hän lopulta kömpii ulos teltasta, Sirius seisoo jo siellä lumilaudan kanssa. Hetken päästä Sirius on pakannut teltan takaisin reppuun, joka onneksi on loihdittu niin isoksi että sinne mahtuisi varmaan kaksi tuollaista telttaa kokonaisina. Pilvien takana häämöttää aurinko ja valkoinen valo porautuu silmiin.  
  
”Mennään samaan kohtaan tietä kuin eilen”, Sirius sanoo. ”Se on lähimpänä.”  
  
”Meidän pitäisi kyllä –”  
  
”Sinä et kuitenkaan anna meidän kaikkoontua. Ja meillä kestää puoli päivää päästä edes siihen lähimpään kohtaan lumilaudalla. Minä kyllä muokkasin sitä vähän silloin kun sinä nukuit.”  
  
Remus avaa suunsa, mutta on liian monta asiaa jotka hänen pitäisi siihen sanoa. Sirius näyttää vähän voitonriemuiselta, kun hän painaa suunsa uudelleen kiinni.  
  
Tällä kertaa Sirius saa lumilaudan asettumaan melkein saman tien. Remuksen jalat tuntuvat muusilta mutta Sirius pitää hänestä kiinni yhtä tiukasti kuin eilen, ehkä tiukemminkin, ja hän antaa silmien valua kiinni ja niskansa Siriuksen olkapäätä vasten. Valo heilahtelee silmäluomien raoissa ja lumilauta keikahtelee, ja Siriuksen kädet kulkevat hänen kylkiensä vierestä ja käsivarsien alta ja painuvat vatsaan ja jossain vaiheessa melkein silittävät toppatakkia, ja hän kuvittelee että he ovat täällä ihan muuten vaan. Mitään ei ole tapahtunut. Kukaan ei ole kuollut. Ehkä sota on vielä menossa, mutta yhtenä aamuna keittiössä Sirius vain suutelee häntä ja sitten he lähtevät. Amerikassa he pysähtyvät motelleihin ja nukkuvat kapeissa sängyissä päällekkäin ja juovat viiniä ja ehkä rakastelevat ja Sirius pitää häntä sylissään ja suutelee häntä, mutta sitä hän ei enää osaa kuvitella. Hän avaa silmänsä ja näkee, miten maantie alkaa tulla näkyviin puiden välistä.  
  
He kävelevät ehkä puoli mailia tienvartta ennen kuin saavat kyydin. Lumilauta on taas pakattu reppuun ja Sirius puristaa sitä syliinsä, vaikka ehkä viisissäkymmenissä oleva viiksekäs mies sanoisi, että hyvinhän se pysyisi lavalla.  
  
”Se on kevyt”, Sirius sanoo ja puristaa reppua vähän kovempaa.  
  
”Aika vähän varusteita”, mies sanoo ja sormeilee viiksiään.  
  
”Me tykkäämme jännityksestä”, Sirius sanoo, ja se kuulostaa niin väärältä että Remus naurahtaa, mutta se tulee ulos omituisena korahduksena.  
  
”Onko kaverisi ihan kunnossa?” mies kysyy ja nyökkäilee hatunreunalla kohti Remusta.  
  
”Hänen päälleen tipahti lunta”, Sirius sanoo. ”Hänen pitää vain nukkua.”  
  
Remus istuu keskimmäisellä paikalla ja yrittää kovasti olla nukkumatta. Hänellä on hirveän lämmin, mikä luultavasti tarkoittaa, että Sirius on pistänyt häneen jonkin pitkäkestoisen lämpöloitsun eikä nostanut sitä pois, kun viiksekäs mies väänsi auton lämpöä kovemmalle. Hän ei tietenkään voi mainita asiasta Siriukselle, joten hän vain katselee miten tie kaartelee harvakseltaan laaksossa vuorten välissä.  
  
Viiksekäs mies vie heidät kaupunkiin, jonka nimeä he eivät viitsi kysyä koska sanoivat jo olevansa paikallisia. He kiittävät ja mies tönäisee hattunsa reunaa etusormella ja ajaa sitten pois. Kaupungissa näyttää olevan yksi katu, joka jatkuu hiukan ränsistyneiden talojen välistä kunnes törmää vuoreen.  
  
”Täällä on pakko olla hotelli”, Sirius sanoo, ”ja kylpyamme.”  
  
He löytävät motellin ruokakaupan ja sheriffin toimiston välistä. Tiskin takana oleva vanha mies vilkuilee heitä samalla kun selailee ison ruskeakantisen kirjan sivuja edestakaisin. Lopulta mies vie heidät huoneeseen, jonka kaksi kapeaa sänkyä on työnnetty huoneen vastakkaisiin laitoihin.  
  
”Minä käyn ostamassa ruokaa”, Sirius sanoo heti, kun mies on mennyt. ”Kai sinä pärjäät?”  
  
Hän nyökkää ja menee kylpyhuoneeseen. Hetken päästä hän kuulee, miten Sirius lähtee. Hän pesee kasvot lämpimällä vedellä ja sitten tuijotettuaan hetken peiliä hän menee suihkuun. Veden mukaan tihkuu vielä ihan vähän verta, ehkä Sirius ei korjannutkaan kaikkea. Hän yrittää olla ajattelematta, kuinka Sirius käänteli häntä ja yritti löytää kaikki haavat. Sitten hän ottaa toisella kädellä tukea seinästä ja painaa toisen jalkojen väliin, mutta hänen sormensa tuntuvat kömpelöiltä ja hän on liian väsynyt tähän ja sitä paitsi Sirius voi palata milloin vain. Hän pesee kädet saippualla huolellisemmin kuin tarvitsisi ja sanoo itselleen, että ei se mitään tarkoita. Mikään tästä ei tarkoita juuri mitään.  
  
Myöhemmin hän herää siihen, että Sirius asettelee ruokaa yöpöydälle ja huojuu valon edessä. Ikkunaverhot on vedetty kiinni mutta niiden takana näyttää pimeältä. Hän työntää peittoa kauemmas ja kohottautuu istumaan, ja Sirius ojentaa teekupin häntä kohti.  
  
”Mistä sinä tämän sait?”  
  
”Siinä on vähän taikuutta”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
Heidän sormensa osuvat toisiinsa, kun Remus ottaa kupin. Se tuntuu lämpimältä kämmentä vasten ja Sirius seisoo sängyn vierellä niin kuin ei aikoisi lähteä milloinkaan. Joskus kauan sitten Rääkyvässä Röttelössä hänen piti aina käskeä Siriusta lähtemään, ja muitakin mutta erityisesti Siriusta. Ja sitten vähän myöhemmin, kun he jo asuivat Viistokujalla, Sirius pujotti käsivarren hänen selkänsä taakse ja puolittain nosti hänet seisomaan ja sitten ilmiintyi heidät molemmat kotiin.  
  
Hän juo teen niin hitaasti kuin pystyy mutta silti se loppuu liian pian. Sirius ojentaa hänelle uuden täyden teekupin melkein saman tien eikä hän aio kysyä, miten Sirius sen tekee. Ehkä on parempi ettei hän kysele. Sitten Sirius työntää peiton syrjään hänen jalkojensa päältä, tarttuu häntä nilkoista, työntää hänen jalkansa koukkuun ja kiipeää itse istumaan sängyn päähän, ja hänen sydämensä lepattaa rinnassa ja hän nielaisee kuumaa teetä vähän liian nopeasti ja yskii hetken.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet?”  
  
”Tässä ei ollut tilaa”, Sirius sanoo ja taputtaa hänen säärtään. Onneksi hänellä on sentään housut jalassa. Hänen pitäisi ehkä jutella Siriuksen kanssa ihan vakavasti. He eivät voi vain – ”Remus?”  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyy raivostuttavan ohuella äänellä.  
  
”Mitä sinä haluat tehdä? Haluatko syödä? Haluatko nukkua?”  
  
Hän pudistelee päätään. Sitten Sirius tarttuu hänen polveensa ja hän melkein potkaisee Siriusta vatsaan.  
  
” _Remus_ ”, Sirius sanoo, pujottaa sormensa hänen nilkkansa ympärille, suoristaa omat jalkansa sängylle ja vetää sitten hänen jalkansa niiden päälle. Hän tuijottaa. Sängyllä on ihan selvästi liikaa jalkoja. Siriuksen jalkapohja työntää lakanaa ruttuun ja Sirius heiluttaa varpaitaan hänen jalkojensa välissä, riittävän kaukana etteivät ne koske häneen mutta niin lähellä että tekee mieli kiivetä sängynpäätyä pitkin karkuun. _Helvetti._ Ja lisäksi hänen tekee mieli valua selälleen sängylle kunnes Siriuksen jalka osuisi häneen.  
  
”Emme me voi”, hän sanoo. ”Minä en voi.”  
  
Siriuksen sormet työntävät hänen lahjettaan ylemmäs nilkasta. Hän ei tajua mitä hiton järkeä siinä on, ei yhtään mitään. Hänen hengityksensäkin juuttuu kurkkuun ihan vain siksi että hän on niin helvetin rakastunut että antaa Siriuksen tehdä ihan mitä vain. Sirius asettelee sormet hitaasti hänen paljaan nilkkansa ympärille ja sitten puristaa, ja hän vetää terävästi henkeä ja puree sitten itseään kieleen mutta liian myöhään. Sirius katsoo suoraan häneen ja hymyilee.  
  
”Ehkä minä voisin nukkua”, hän sanoo. ”Ehkä –”, mutta sitten hän luovuttaa, koska Sirius on ojentautunut kohti hänen toista nilkkaansa ja työntänyt sormet suoraan lahkeen alle.  
  
”En tajunnut että sinä voisit olla tällainen”, Sirius sanoo ja vetää hänen toisenkin jalkansa syliinsä niin pitkälle, että jalkapohja painuu kevyesti Siriuksen vatsaa vasten. Hän yrittää olla tuntematta miten Sirius hengittää sisään ja ulos. ”Sinä olit aina niin rauhallinen. Ja minä tajusin kyllä että saattaisit… että ehkä tykkäsit jostain tyypistä ja sitten ehkä saattaisit haluta… sellaisia juttuja. Seksiä. Niin kuin kai useimmat ihmiset. Jonkun miehen kanssa. Mutta en tajunnut että voisit olla…  ja että vaikka se olen minä.”  
  
Siriuksen sormet pyörivät hänen nilkallaan. Hän painaa silmät kiinni.  
  
”Katso minuun”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
Silmäluomet tuntuvat raskailta. Sirius hymyilee hänelle mutta näyttää vähän hämmästyneeltä, ja hän katsoo kuinka Sirius silittää hänen sääriään ylempää ja ylempää. Kangas muuttuu lämpimäksi Siriuksen sormien alla. Ehkä se on taikuutta. Tai ehkä hän on vain rakastunut, niin hän ajattelee ja katselee kuinka Siriuksen suu jää raolleen ja muutaman kerran Sirius nuolaisee alahuultaan ja vilkaisee omia käsiään niin kuin ei tietäisi mitä tekee. Ja Siriuksen kämmenet kulkevat hänen polvensa yli reisille ja ehkä se on ilmastointi tai ehkä Siriuskin todella hengittää raskaammin, ja hän antaa kantapäidensä painua syvemmälle Siriuksen syliin.  
  
Sitten Sirius kumartuu eteenpäin ja painaa kämmenen hänen vatsalleen.  
  
”Ei nyt”, hän sanoo.  
  
Siriuksen kädet palaavat hänen polvilleen. Hän yrittää pakottaa hengityksen taas tasaantumaan mutta ei se onnistu. ”Oletko varma?”  
  
”Ensi kerralla minä haluan”, hän sanoo ja pysähtyy hetkeksi, koska se kuulostaa niin oudolta, _ensi kerralla_ , ”haluan että myös sinä…”  
  
Sirius tuijottaa häntä ja näyttää vakavalta.  
  
”Et voi vain tehdä sitä minulle”, hän sanoo. ”Teit niin viime kerralla. Se tuntuu siltä kuin… kuin yrittäisit sanoa että olet pahoillasi, tai yrittäisit sanoa kiitos, tai säälisit minua –”  
  
”En minä –”  
  
”– enkä minä halua tehdä sitä enää niin”, Remus sanoo, ja hänen sydämensä hakkaa raskaana ja pelokkaana ja sanat valuvat kurkkuun. ”Minun pitää myös… sinun pitää myös… enkä minä pysty tekemään sitä nyt. Olen liian väsynyt. En vain pysty.”  
  
”Selvä”, Sirius sanoo ja valuttaa kämmenet hänen nilkoilleen. ”Selvä. Myöhemmin.”  
  
”Sirius?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Mitä kaikkea sinä tekisit?” hän kysyy ja puree sitten itseään huuleen. Sirius näyttää vähän järkyttyneeltä. Lattian läpi kuuluu vaimeaa musiikkia.  
  
”Miten niin”, Sirius sanoo ja nielaisee, ”miten niin mitä kaikkea?”  
  
”Minulle”, Remus sanoo vaikka sydän lepattaa kurkussa. ”Onko se vain… se mitä me jo… en tarkoita etteikö se olisi riittävästi, tai ehkä liikaa, mutta…”  
  
”Sinä haluat että minä –”, Sirius aloittaa otsa rypyssä ja nojaa vähän lähemmäs, ja hän yrittää nojata taaksepäin mutta hänellä on jo pää kiinni seinässä, ”haluat että minä teen… jotain muuta?”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse”, hän sanoo, ”tietenkään sinun ei tarvitse.”  
  
” _Remus._ ”  
  
Hän aikoo sulkea silmänsä, mutta Sirius puristaa häntä nilkasta.  Ehkä Sirius tekisi melkein mitä vain mitä hän pyytäisi. Ehkä Sirius yllättyisi ja nauraisi ja sitten he hankkisivat vähän viiniä ja joisivat sen ja sammuttaisivat valot. Siinä menisi tietysti hirveän pitkään koska hän ei ollut koskaan tehnyt sitä, mutta lopulta he olisivat tässä sängyllä, Sirius pitelisi häntä kiinni selästä samalla kun hän istuutuisi Siriuksen syliin niin hitaasti kuin ikinä osaisi, hänen kantapäänsä ruttaisivat lakanaa, hänen päänsä nojaisi seinään melkein niin kuin nyt, Sirius hengittäisi terävästi joka tuumalla ja ehkä suutelisi häntä kaulaan. Hän laittaisi silmät kiinni. Sirius suutelisi hänen kaulaansa ja hänen suutaan -  
  
”Mitä sinä ajattelet?” Sirius kysyy ja yrittää ilmeisesti ravistella häntä nilkoista. ”Kerro minulle mitä sinä mietit.”  
  
Hän pudistelee päätään.  
  
”Miksi et? Sinä voit kertoa minulle mitä vain”, Sirius sanoo, ja Remus naurahtaa omituisen käheällä äänellä ennen kuin puraisee itseään kieleen ja painaa suun kiinni. Siriuksen silmät laajenevat. ”Mitä se on? Remus?”  
  
”Ei mitään”, hän sanoo, ja Sirius tarttuu häntä polvista ja työntää naamaansa lähemmäs.  
  
”Sinä haluat jotain”, Sirius sanoo, ”hemmetti, sinä tosiaan haluat jotain. Sinä et ikinä halunnut mitään, tai ainakaan et suostunut myöntämään, sanoit vain että ei tarvitse. Mitä se on?”  
  
”Ei mitään”, Remus sanoo äänellä joka ei kuulosta ihan tasaiselta. ”Ei olisi pitänyt sanoa mitään. Ei olisi pitänyt… mutta sinä olit siinä ja puristit minua nilkoista ja minä –”  
  
”Haluatko että otan sinulta suihin?” Sirius kysyy hiljaa niin että ohiajavan auton ääni melkein peittää sen. ”Sitäkö sinä mietit? En ole ihan varma pystynkö tekemään sitä, ja en tarkoita sitä mitenkään pahalla, en vain koskaan ajatellut että minä –”  
  
”Ei”, Remus sanoo, ” _ei_ , en minä tarkoittanut sitä.”  
  
”Etkö halua että otan sinulta suihin?” Sirius kysyy ja näyttää vähän yllättyneeltä.  
  
”En”, Remus sanoo, ”ei kun haluan, _hemmetti_ , en minä tarkoittanut _pyytää_ sitä. Eikä sinun tarvitse, tai siis minä en odota sitä, enkä ajatellut sitä, ei se ole mitenkään –”  
  
”Mutta mitä sitten?” Sirius kysyy. ”Mitä se voisi olla?”  
  
Remus pudistelee päätään. Joku laittaa kai radion kiinni alakerrassa koska äkkiä tulee aivan hiljaista. Hän kuulee omat sydämenlyöntinsä ja Siriuksen hengityksen, ja sitten äkkiä Siriuksen silmät laajenevat.  
  
”Sinä haluat panna minua”, Sirius sanoo melkein äänettömästi ja päästää irti hänen polvistaan. ” _Tietenkin_. Merlin, minä… Remus…”  
  
”Ei kun toisinpäin”, hän sanoo, koska Sirius tuijottaa häntä hämmästyneen ja huolestuneen näköisenä, eikä hän voi mitenkään antaa Siriuksen kuvitella että hän pyytäisi sellaista. Ja sitten hän tajuaa, että Sirius tuijottaa häntä suu raollaan ja näyttää edelleen yhtä hämmästyneeltä.  
  
Hän kömpii ylös sängystä eikä Sirius yritä estää häntä. Miten hitossa hän kuvitteli että he voisivat elää näin, edes vähän aikaa, kahdestaan, nyt on mennyt alle kuukausi ja hän on jo sotkenut ihan kaiken. Hän kävelee kylpyhuoneeseen niin nopeasti kuin pystyy eikä piittaa siitä että askeleet vähän horjuvat, ja sitten hän vetää oven kiinni loppuun saakka. Siriuksen askeleet ovat hitaammat, mutta kun hän saa lavuaarin auki ja kumartuu roiskimaan kylmää vettä naamalle, Sirius on jo oven takana.  
  
”Remus, minä avaan nyt oven.”  
  
Hän työntää kasvot kokonaan veden alle ja pitää silmät kiinni. Parin askeleen päässä hänestä ovi narahtaa ja sitten vaikenee. Hän kuulee miten Sirius kävelee lavuaarin luo ja pysähtyy hänen viereensä, hengittää sisään ja ulos sillä samalla rauhallisella tavalla kuin joskus, kun kaikki oli vielä alussa ja Dumbledore oli lähettänyt heidät tarkistamaan jonkun mitättömän jutun ja he olivat säikähtäneet pöllöä tai hiirtä.  
  
”Se vaikuttaa aika hankalalta”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Remus sanoo ja saa vettä henkeen. Kun hän vetää naamansa pois lavuaarista, Sirius seisoo yhä hänen vieressään niin lähellä, että jos hän vähän huojahtaisi, hänen olkapäänsä osuisi Siriusta rintaan. Ennen Sirius olisi takuulla häipynyt. Sirius olisi mennyt kaljalle tai Jamesin luo ja tullut kotiin myöhään illalla niin kuin aina silloin kun jotain oli pielessä eikä Remus osannut puhua siitä. ”Unohda se”, hän sanoo nyt, koska Sirius ei voi lähteä mihinkään eikä hänkään voi lähteä mihinkään. ”Se vain kävi minulla mielessä. Ja itse kysyit. Se oli varmaan vain sellainen ohimenevä ajatus, johtuu ehkä väsymyksestä tai –”  
  
”Älä valehtele”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
Remus vetää syvään henkeä.  
  
”Jonain päivänä”, Sirius sanoo, ”kokeillaan sitä jonain päivänä. Ei ihan heti. Ja sinun pitää luultavasti kertoa mitä minun pitää tehdä.”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoo. Muut sanat tuntuvat karkaavan suusta. ” _Sirius_ –”  
  
”Sinä varmaan näyttäisit –”, Sirius aloittaa ja nielaisee sitten, tarttuu häntä ranteesta ja vetää hänen kämmenensä pois lavuaarin reunasta. Hän tajuaa hämärästi että rystysiä särkee. Hän kai puristi lavuaaria aika kovaa. ”Se olisi varmaan tajutonta. Tietäisitpä miltä näytit silloin kun me… silloin Denverissä kun minulla oli käsi sinun naamallasi.”  
  
”Ehkä meidän pitäisi lopettaa tämä”, Remus sanoo, mutta Sirius puristaa hänen rannettaan nyt vähän liian lujaa ja hänestä tuntuu että kohta hänen polvensa notkahtavat. Tietenkään Sirius ei tarkoita että se olisi _tajutonta_ , ei ainakaan hyvällä tavalla, eihän Sirius halua sellaista, mutta silti Siriuksen silmät liikkuvat nyt hänen kasvoillaan melkein niin kuin Sirius yrittäisi varmistaa, että hän on tosissaan.  
  
”Lopettaa mikä?” Sirius kysyy ja kiskaisee häntä ranteesta.  
  
Hän antaa vetää itsensä pois lavuaarin luota. _Tämä_ , hän ajattelee kun Sirius kiskoo hänet ranteesta kynnyksen yli ja hän seuraa kömpelöillä jaloilla vaikka melkein törmää kirjoituspöytään. Hän seuraisi Siriusta varmaan minne tahansa, vaikka Amerikkaan. Sirius työntää hänet takaisin sängylle ja päästää irti hänen ranteestaan, jää seisomaan sängyn viereen ja katsoo miten hän vetää peiton puoleenväliin rintaa saakka vaikka on liian kuuma.  
  
Kauan sitten hän yritti kaivaa sen ulos itsestään, sen osan hänestä joka oli rakastunut Siriukseen. Hän oli ehkä neljätoista tai viisitoista ja hän oli melkein onnellinen ja sitten yhtäkkiä hänen sisällään oli kohta joka vääntyi solmulle aina kun Sirius katsoi häntä. Tietenkin hän yritti lopettaa sen. Mutta se oli mahdotonta. Hän ei saanut solmua enää irti vaikka kuinka ajatteli että kaikki menisi kuitenkin pieleen. Ja sitten hän kai lakkasi yrittämästä.  
  
”Sinulla on kuuma”, Sirius sanoo nyt ja katsoo häntä, ja kaikki hänessä on rakastunut Siriukseen, ihan kaikki. ”Ota sukat pois. Ja housut. Ja syö jotain. Sinä joit vain sitä teetä.”  
  
Hän riisuu sukat ja sitten housut, pudottelee ne pois sängystä ja yrittää tehdä kaiken sen peiton alla, vaikka Sirius menee huoneen toiselle laidalle ja tekee voileipäkekseistä pinoa lautaselle. Hän riisuu vielä paidankin. Sitten Sirius tuo hänelle voileipäkeksit ja käskee hänen olla murustamatta, ja hän rupeaa syömään. Sirius hyräilee sinne päin Bob Dylanin biisiä, joka tuli radiosta matkalla tänne, eikä Remus vieläkään muista kaupungin nimeä. Ikkunasta näkyy vaaleansiniseksi maalattu varaosaliike ja sen takana vuorten hahmoja.  
  
”Tiedän että tämä on outoa”, Sirius sanoo, kun Remus on syönyt viimeisen voileipäkeksin. ”Mutta meidän pitää vain yrittää kestää. Ja sinun pitää puhua minulle. Ja lakata karkaamasta kylpyhuoneeseen.”  
  
”En minä –”  
  
”Äläkä väitä ettet karannut kylpyhuoneeseen.”  
  
Hän painaa suunsa kiinni. Sirius vilkuilee häntä vähän aikaa mutta päättää sitten ilmeisesti antaa olla. Muutaman minuutin päästä hengitys kulkee jo vähän paremmin. He puhuvat jonkin aikaa seuraavista kaupungeista ja sitten etsivät ainakin viisi minuuttia ennen kuin löytävät nykyisen kartalta. Siinä vaiheessa he istuvat matolla ja Remus on kääriytynyt peittoon ja Sirius syö voileipäkeksejä niin että kartalle valuu muruja ja asiat tuntuvat olevan melkein normaalisti, paitsi että Remus pitää huolen ettei työnnä nilkkojaan kovin lähelle Siriusta.  
  
Lopulta jossain ulkona alkaa huhuilla pöllö ja he päättävät mennä nukkumaan. Sänkyjen välillä on ainakin viisi askelta tyhjää ja matto täynnä keksinmuruja, ja Remus makaa sängyssä naama kohti kattoa ja kuuntelee Siriuksen hengitystä, joka kuulostaa siltä kuin Sirius miettisi jotain. Ehkä Sirius ajattelee häntä. Tai ehkä Sirius ajattelee jotain muuta ja se ajatus menee kummallisesti kylkiluiden alle vaikka ei tietenkään pitäisi. Hän kääntyy kyljelleen ja katselee Siriusta pimeän huoneen poikki. Jossain vaiheessa se vaihtuu uneksi, ja sitten he ovat taas siellä teltassa ja hän makaa selällään lattialla ja näkee kuunsirpin teltan katon läpi, ja sitten hän ei enää näe muuta kuin Siriuksen kasvot, koska Sirius painaa kämmenet hänen poskilleen ja suutelee häntä.


	7. Chapter 7

Aamulla hän herää siihen että kaikki tuntuu jossain määrin paremmalta. Sitten hän avaa silmät ja tajuaa että Siriusta ei näy missään. _Helvetti._ Hän työntää peiton syrjään ja kävelee matolle vaikka täysikuu tuntuu edelleen kaikkialla. Kylpyhuoneen ovi on selällään ja valot ovat kiinni mutta silti hän kurkistaa sinne, ja sitten hän katsoo sängyn alle, ja Siriuksen sängyn alle, ja vaatekaappiin joka on niin pölyinen että häntä alkaa yskittää. Hänen ei tietenkään pitäisi hermostua. Sota on ohi ja he ovat Amerikassa, ja jos joku olisi löytänyt heidät niin takuulla se joku olisi vanginnut myös Remuksen. Silti sydän hakkaa lujempaa kuin sen pitäisi.  
  
”Hei! John!”  
  
Hän hengittää niin syvään että rintalastaan sattuu. Selvästi se ei ole vielä parantunut kokonaan. Sitten hän kävelee ikkunan luo ja raottaa verhoja. Sirius seisoo kadulla auton vieressä ja heiluttaa hänelle kättään. Hän avaa ikkunasta salvan ja nostaa sitä sitten sen verran että pystyy työntämään pään ulos, ja samalla hän koettaa olla huomaamatta miten hänen kätensä tärisevät. Sota on ohi. Varmaan tämäkin joskus loppuu.  
  
”Mitä helvettiä sinä teet?” hän kysyy Siriukselta, ja Sirius säpsähtää ja nojaa autoon.  
  
”En mitään”, Sirius sanoo. ”Tule alas.”  
  
Hän tuijottaa Siriusta. Sirius tuijottaa takaisin. Hän haluaa sanoa että tietenkään hän ei voi vain _tulla alas_ ja _kävellä kadulla_ missä kuka tahansa voi nähdä heidät, mutta vielä hölmömpää olisi huutaa tuo kaikki ikkunasta. Niinpä hän sulkee ikkunan, pukeutuu ja kävelee sitten ulos saakka niin nopeasti kuin pystyy siltä varalta että joku vaikka menee juttelemaan Siriukselle sillä välin ja Sirius sanoo jotain tyhmää ja sitten he molemmat ovat liemessä. Mutta kun hän pääsee kadulle, Sirius seisoo edelleen siinä itsekseen, hymyilee hänelle ja taputtaa auton konepeltiä niin kuin omistaisi sen.  
  
”Mikä tuo on?” hän kysyy ja nyökkää kohti autoa.  
  
”Auto”, Sirius sanoo ja kohottaa hänelle kulmakarvojaan. ”Älä viitsi, John. Kyllä sinä tiedät mitä autot ovat.”  
  
Hän huokaisee syvään. ”Niin, mutta –”  
  
”Minä ostin sen”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Vaarin perintörahoilla”, Sirius sanoo ja hymyilee taas. ”Lähdetään kotiin, John.”  
  
”Kotiin?” Remus toistaa. Korvissa surisee oudosti. Vähän kauempana kävelee nainen lastenvaunujen kanssa ja katsoo heitä, mutta varmaankin he näyttävät vain kahdelta idiootilta jotka seisovat kadulla auton vieressä ja melkein riitelevät. Tai hänestä tuntuu että he riitelevät. Ainakin hän haluaisi riidellä. Ja Sirius vain hymyilee niin kuin kaikki olisi kunnossa.  
  
”Niin”, Sirius sanoo. ”Soitin isälle puhelinkopista. Hän sanoo että lehmät poikivat. Kaikki kaksisataa. Pitää mennä auttamaan.”  
  
”Kaksisataa?”  
  
”Olethan sinä käynyt meillä”, Sirius sanoo, ”monta kertaa. Käydään pistämässä retkeilyvarusteet kasaan ja lähdetään sitten ajamaan. Teksasiin on pitkä matka.”  
  
Remus odottaa että he ovat taas motellihuoneessa ja että ovi on kiinni. Sirius kävelee ikkunan luo ja hymyilee autolle, ja hän seuraa Siriusta puoleenväliin lattiaa saakka eikä oikein tiedä yrittääkö olla vähemmän vihainen, tai vihaisempi, tai ehkä kuitenkin vain vähemmän yhtään mitään.  
  
”Sinä nautit tästä”, hän sanoo.  
  
Sirius pyörähtää ympäri ja hymyilee yhä, mutta pian hymy alkaa valua pois. ”Remus –”  
  
” _Teksasiin?_ ”  
  
”Sinä olet huolissasi”, Sirius sanoo hiljaisella äänellä ja työntää kädet syvälle taskuihin, ”olet edelleen huolissasi vaikka me olemme olleet poissa jo varmaan kuukauden. Äskenkin katsoit minua ikkunasta niin kuin olisit yllättynyt siitä että minä olen yhä hengissä. Yritin vain harhauttaa niitä.”  
  
”Niitä?”  
  
”Niitä joita sinä pelkäät”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
Remus pudistelee päätään. ”Miten hitosti se auto maksoi?”  
  
”Ei kovin paljon”, Sirius sanoo ja hymyilee taas, mutta tällä kertaa se on päälle liimattu hymy, sellainen kuin monta kertaa silloin kun he olivat riidelleet asunnossa Viistokujalla tai eivät olleet puhuneet toisilleen koko päivänä ja sitten Peter ja James tulivat käymään. ”Se oli menossa romuttamolle. Minä olin vain kävelyllä ja sitten satuin näkemään kun joku mies potki autoaan.”  
  
”Romuttamolle?”  
  
”Se ei enää lähtenyt käyntiin”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
Remus vetää syvään henkeä ja kävelee sitten ikkunan luo. Auto on pysäköity aivan motellin eteen. Sen keula on kyllä jalkakäytävällä toisin kuin muiden autojen, mutta ei se silti näytä siltä kuin olisi hajonnut juuri tuohon.  
  
”Minä sanoin että olen aina ollut hyvä autojen kanssa”, Sirius sanoo, ”koska äitini oli mekaniinikko. Älä sure. Se mies oli vain tyytyväinen kun sanoin että voin viedä sen pois. Ja tietysti hän oli yllättynyt kun se lähti käyntiin. Mutta pistin sen savuamaan vähän niin että hän ei olisi liian epäluuloinen.”  
  
”Ilman sauvaa?” Remus kysyy ja nielaisee. ”Sinä sait sen käyntiin ilman sauvaa?”  
  
”Minulla on moottoripyörä, Remus”, Sirius sanoo, ”tai ainakin oli. Mutta ne ovat melkein samanlaisia koneita. Kyllä minä tiedän miten ne saa käyntiin. Kunhan vain kaikki osat ovat tallessa.”  
  
Remus pudistelee päätään.  
  
”Pakkaa tavarasi”, Sirius sanoo ja ryhtyy työntämään omiaan reppuun. ”Me lähdemme ihan kohta.”  
  
”Teksasiin.”  
  
”Tietenkään me emme mene Teksasiin”, Sirius sanoo. ”Mennään Wyomingiin. Minä kyselin vähän. Siellä on kuulemma kaikkein eniten tilaa.”  
  
”Eniten tilaa?”  


”Vähän ihmisiä ja paljon maata”, Sirius sanoo ja rypistää otsaansa, ”tai oikeastaan se ruokakaupan nainen sanoi että siellä on vain hitosti tasankoa ja vuoria, ja sataa harvoin, eikä siellä sen takia voi edes viljellä maata kunnolla. Hänellä on kai serkkuja siellä.”  
  
”Miksi me menisimme sinne?” Remus kysyy ja työntää samalla tavaroita reppuun. Jokin on muuttunut. Ihan taatusti jokin on muuttunut. Sirius taittelee villapaidan melkein siististi ennen kuin tunkee sen omaan reppuunsa, ja sellaista ei vain tapahdu. Normaalisti Sirius varmaan kutistaisi sen ennemmin.  
  
”Siellä on varmaan jokin hylätty talo jossain”, Sirius sanoo eikä aivan katso häneen. ”Etsitään sellainen.”  
  
”Talo?”  
  
”Sinä olet väsynyt. Kyllä minä tajuan.”  
  
”Enkä ole”, hän sanoo ja istuutuu sitten sängynreunalle. Jalat tuntuvat raskailta. Sirius poimii hänenkin tavaransa ja heittelee sitten niitä hänelle, ja hän laittaa ne reppuun ja ajattelee päättäväisesti että tämä on jokin vitsi. He menevät taas kaupunkiin ja vuokraavat jonkin halvan motellihuoneen ja Sirius muuttaa hiekkaa rahaksi, ja sitten he kävelevät kaduilla ja juovat viiniä ja Sirius silittää hänen nilkkojaan mutta ei suutele häntä. Mikään ei muutu paitsi sää. Ja sitten he menevät taas uuteen kaupunkiin.  
  
”Kuuntele nyt”, Sirius sanoo mutta ei katso häneen. ”Joku syrjäinen paikka ja talo joka on hylätty aikoja sitten, ja osavaltio missä on helvetin vähän ihmisiä. Kuka meidät sieltä löytää? Pistetään se talo kuntoon ja viljellään jotain ruokaa.”  
  
”Taikuudella”, hän sanoo ja koettaa olla kuvittelematta sitä kaikkea, ”sinä haluat tehdä sen taikuudella.”  
  
”Jos minä lähtisin jahtaamaan meitä”, Sirius sanoo, ”minä ajattelisin että me olemme varmaan menneet johonkin isoon kaupunkiin, sellaiseen jossa on monta tuhatta velhoa ja mahdoton löytää jälkiä jonkun tietyn taikuudesta.”  
  
”Mutta emme me voi vain –”, Remus sanoo ja nielaisee, ”pysähtyä.”  
  
Sirius istuutuu lattialle ja vetää repun syliinsä. Melkein kaikki tavarat on jo pakattu. He voisivat lähteä koska tahansa. Ja sitten tulisi samanlaisia motellihuoneita loputtomiin kunnes joku viimein saisi heidät kiinni. Remus avaa suunsa ja aikoo sanoa että ei se käy, hän ei kestä olla paikallaan vaikka ei kestä myöskään näitä motellihuoneita, mutta ennen kuin hän ehtii sanoa mitään, Sirius vetää jotain esiin takin sisätaskusta.  
  
”Tässä”, Sirius sanoo ja ojentaa hänelle postikortin, jossa lukee _Terveisiä Coloradosta!_ ”Kirjoita isällesi. Kirjoita vaikka että olet menossa San Franciscoon.”  
  
Hän tuijottaa postikorttia. Siinä on vuoria ja nainen ja mies laskettelutamineissa. ”En minä voi tehdä niin. Se ei ole turvallista.”  
  
”Allekirjoita se jollain muulla nimellä”, Sirius sanoo, ”hän tunnistaa käsialasta että se olet sinä. Etkä voi lähettää sitä enää Wyomingista koska sitten ne pääsisivät liian lähelle meitä jos tajuaisivat keneltä se on. Ja me jäämme sinne joksikin aikaa jos löydämme hyvän talon.”  
  
”Sirius –”  
  
”Lakkaa nyt jo puhumasta ja kirjoita se kortti”, Sirius sanoo ja ojentaa hänelle jästien kuulakärkikynän.  
  
Hän istuu lattialla ja kirjoittaa korttia sillä aikaa, kun Sirius tarkistaa että heillä on kaikki tavarat mukana. Tietenkään hän ei voi sanoa isälle mitään sellaista millä olisi merkitystä, paitsi tietenkin että hän on elossa ja turvassa, paitsi että ei hän varsinaisesti ole turvassa. Hän melkein toivoo että voisi sanoa olevansa Siriuksen kanssa. Isälle tulisi siitä parempi olo. Isä piti Siriuksesta vaikka ei koskaan sanonut sitä ja varmaan vähän pelkäsi Siriuksen sukunimeä.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo painokkaasti kylpyhuoneesta.  
  
_Hei Lyall_ , hän kirjoittaa korttiin. _Olemme Annien kanssa Coloradossa laskettelemassa. Kauniita vuoria. Kaikki on hyvin. Lähdemme viikon päästä takaisin San Franciscoon. Toivon että pääsen jossain vaiheessa taas käymään Walesissa. Toivottavasti siellä on kaikki hyvin. Terveisin, Matt._  
  
”Matt?”  
  
Hän aikoo vetää kortin takaisin Siriuksen kädestä, mutta on jo liian myöhäistä. Eikä hän varsinaisesti kertonut isälle mitään henkilökohtaista. Hän ei kertonut yhtään mitään. ”Valitsin vain jonkin nimen.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Sirius sanoo, ” _Matt ja Annie._ Kuulostaa raivostuttavan tavalliselta. Oletko valmis lähtemään?”  
  
Hän nyökkää. Hetken päästä he kirjautuvat ulos motellista ja kantavat reput autoon. Sirius käynnistää auton. Remuksella on vähän paha olo mutta hän ei aio sanoa siitä mitään, ja sitten he ajavat kaupungin läpi tielle, joka kulkee vuorien sivusta kohti pohjoista.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Remus?”  
  
Hän räpyttelee silmiään. He ovat kaupungissa, Sirius ajaa hitaasti jokseenkin hiljaisia katuja pitkin ja auto hurisee niin kuin olisi ihastunut Siriukseen. Luultavasti se onkin. Aurinko on edelleen korkealla mutta Remuksen pää tuntuu torkkumisesta raskaalta.  
  
”Missä me olemme?”  
  
”Cheyennessä”, Sirius sanoo. ”Tämä on pääkaupunki. Ajattelin että on paras ajaa tästä läpi. Jos joku seuraisi niin varmaan näyttäisi silti että me jäimme tänne.”  
  
”Mutta me emme jää tänne.”  
  
”Emme niin”, Sirius sanoo ja kääntää auton supermarketin parkkipaikalle. ”Käydään kaupassa.”  
  
He ostavat hirveän määrän ruokaa kolikoilla, joita Sirius nostaa loputtomasti takintaskuista. Sitten he ostavat vielä viiniä, ja Remus aikoo sanoa ettei kannattaisi mutta ei saa itseään puhumaan. Sitä paitsi Sirius iskee silmää kaupan kassalle, joka on parikymppinen vakosamettitakkiin pukeutunut poika. Puolimatkalla ulos kaupasta Remus vilkaisee vielä taakseen ja miettii, näyttääkö poika ehkä vähän häneltä. Mutta luultavasti hän vain kuvittelee.  
  
Kun he ovat taas autossa, Sirius yrittää saada radion toimimaan mutta siitä tulee ulos vain kovempaa hurinaa. Remus painaa pään kiinni ikkunalasiin ja miettii olisiko kuitenkin helpompi olla bussissa tai jonkun ohiajavan jästin takapenkillä, missä hän ei voisi olla hän eikä Sirius voisi olla Sirius, ei ainakaan kovin äänekkäästi. Mutta nyt auto hurisee ja Sirius alkaa hyräillä mukana ja hetkittäin Siriuksen hyrinä ja auton hurina ovat melkein vireessä keskenään, ja Remus katselee satunnaisia maatiloja kaukaisuudessa. Sitten Sirius pysäyttää auton tienviereen ja kapuaa ulos sanomatta mitään, ja Remus odottaa niin kauan että Sirius on kömpinyt takaisin pientareelta ja saanut vetoketjun taas kiinni, ja sitten hänkin menee ulos. Tasangot jatkuvat joka suuntaan niin kauas kuin jaksaa katsoa ja tie on tyhjä sekä etelään että pohjoiseen.  
  
”Auton väri pitää vaihtaa”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
”Mitä?” Remus kysyy, mutta kun hän kääntyy taas kohti autoa, se ei enää ole harmaa vaan punainen.  
  
”Ehkä siitä tuli vähän räikeä”, Sirius sanoo, ja sitten auto onkin tummanvioletti.  
  
Remus työntää kädet taskuihin. Tuuli menee takinhelman alle. ”Miten me löydämme sellaisen talon?”  
  
”En tiedä vielä”, Sirius sanoo. ”Varmaan etsimällä. Mutta ajetaan vähän kauemmas ensin. Vaikka pari tuntia.”  
  
”Sirius –”  
  
Sirius vilkaisee häntä. Autosta on tullut haaleanvioletti. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Luuletko sinä että me kestämme sellaista?”  
  
”Kestämme mitä?” Sirius sanoo ja työntää kädet taskuihin, melkein yhtä syvälle kuin Remus. Siriuksen takki on auki ja tuuli koettaa tarttua pipon reunaan. He varmaan näyttäisivät tyhmiltä jos joku nyt ajaisi ohi. Hehän vain seisovat tässä ja tuijottavat toisiaan ja ihan selvästi palelevat, ja auto kuulostaa siltä kuin se olisi ryhtynyt kehräämään.  
  
”Olla kahdestaan. Luuletko että me kestämme olla kahdestaan?”  
  
Sirius katsoo häntä silmät synkkinä. Hän muistaa kyllä sen ilmeen. Se on ollut _Remus miksi sinä et kerro minulle mitään_ -ilme ja _Remus miksi minun pitäisi kertoa sinulle_ –ilme ja monta muutakin ilmettä. Viistokujalla hän mieluiten pakeni kylpyhuoneeseen tai kadulle tai edes parvekkeelle, mutta nyt kaikkialla hänen ympärillään on pelkkää tyhjää ja silti hän ei voi lähteä mihinkään. Niin se vain on. Ehkä jos hän olisi opetellut pysyttelemään paikoillaan eikä lukittautumaan kylpyhuoneeseen, asiat eivät olisi menneet niin pahoiksi.  
  
”Totta kai me kestämme olla kahdestaan”, Sirius sanoo, mutta se on aivan ilmiselvästi valhe.  
  
Remus nauraa ääneen.  
  
”Mitä?” Sirius kysyy. ”Haluatko kertoa miksi se ei onnistuisi?”  
  
”Kyllä sinä tiedät”, Remus sanoo vaikka tietenkin sekin on valhe. Sirius kyllä tietää miten he riitelivät sodan aikana ja miten he lakkasivat luottamasta toisiinsa, mutta hän ei voi varsinaisesti olla varma siitä, että Sirius tietää, että hän on rakastunut.  
  
”Enkä tiedä”, Sirius sanoo, ja se kuulostaa melkein siltä kuin he harjoittelisivat jotain näytelmää. Nämä tuntuvat vuorosanoilta. Remuksen vatsaa vääntää. Jossain hyvin kaukana horisontissa näkyy jo että ilta alkaa hämärtyä. Ehkä he seisovat tässä kunnes on yö koska eivät osaa puhua toisilleen.  
  
”Me rupeamme aina lopulta riitelemään”, Remus sanoo, ”ihan aina. Ja emme ikinä ole osanneet lopettaa niitä riitoja. Joka helvetin riita on vielä kesken.”  
  
”Eikä ole”, Sirius sanoo ja tuijottaa häntä, ”ja sitä paitsi se johtuu sinusta. Sinä olet ollut omituinen siitä asti kun olit viisitoista tai jotain.”  
  
Remus koettaa ajatella että ei Sirius tarkoita tuolla mitään, mutta hänen kätensä tuntuvat nihkeiltä taskuissa vaikka on ihan helvetin kylmä. ”Minä olen aina ollut omituinen.”  
  
”Tietenkin olet”, Sirius sanoo vähän hiljaisemmalla äänellä, ja se tuntuu paljon pelottavammalta, ”mutta silloin sinä lakkasit puhumasta minulle.”  
  
Remus nauraa mutta ei saa sitä kuulostamaan aidolta, ei sinne päinkään. Sirius katsoo häntä melkein niin kuin olisi myötätuntoinen siitä, että nauraminen sujuu niin kehnosti.  
  
”Ja minulta kesti pitkään tajuta se”, Sirius sanoo, ”tosi pitkään. Sinä teit sen taitavasti. Ja sitten ajattelin että ehkä et vain pidä minusta. Ehkä pidät enemmän Jamesista ja Peteristä. Mutta muutit kuitenkin minun kanssani asumaan.”  
  
Remus ottaa askeleen taaksepäin ja vilkaisee olkansa yli. Hän voisi lähteä kävelemään tietä pitkin karkuun, mutta Sirius ottaisi hänet kiinni.  
  
”Tiedätkö mitä minä luulen?” Sirius sanoo niin hiljaa että hän hädin tuskin kuulee sen. ”Luulen että se johtuu siitä että tykkäät miehistä. Ja luulen että minä olen sinun mielestäsi… viehättävä.”  
  
Hän naurahtaa. Tällä kertaa nauru on puolittain totta. ”Viehättävä?”  
  
”Komea”, Sirius sanoo mutta kuulostaa nyt vähän huolestuneelta. ”Tai puoleensavetävä. Kyllä sinä tiedät mitä minä tarkoitan.”  
  
Remus hengittää kylmää ilmaa joka kirvelee keuhkoissa. Sirius on tavallaan ihan melkein oikeassa ja se tuntuu melkein hölmömmältä kuin jos Sirius olisi aivan kokonaan väärässä. ”Totta. Siitä se johtuu.”  
  
”Etkö muka?” Sirius kysyy ja ottaa askeleen lähemmäs. ”Etkö muka ajattele että minä olen… komea? Mutta sinä annoit minun –”  
  
”Totta kai minä ajattelen että sinä olet komea”, Remus sanoo, ja se tulee ulos suusta yllättävän helposti.  
  
”Sinä sanoit että haluat että minä panen sinua”, Sirius sanoo ja yrittää tarttua häntä käsivarresta mutta hän väistää, ”Remus, sinä sanoit että –”  
  
”Minähän sanoin että sinä olet oikeassa”, hän sanoo ja kävelee auton toiselle puolelle. ”Sinä olet komea. Mennään jo. Meidän pitää etsiä joku hylätty talo ja sitten olla siellä kahdestaan siihen asti että varmaan tapamme toisemme.”  
  
Siriuksen kädet putoavat kohti maata ja olkapäät lysähtävät. Remuksesta tuntuu pahalta mutta ei aivan niin pahalta että hän yrittäisi sanoa vielä jotain. _Minä olen rakastunut sinuun_ , hän voisi kertoa Siriukselle. Mutta jos Sirius ei ole tajunnut sitä itse, niin sitten hän kyllä pitää sen sisällään. Tai muuten kaikki on lopussa.  
  
”Haluatko mennä takaisin kaupunkiin?” Sirius kysyy ja nyökkää kohti loputonta tietä.  
  
Hän tuijottaa Siriusta auton yli. Siriuksella on se sama pipo päässä kuin silloin Denverissä. ”En halua.”  
  
”Et halua?”  
  
”Minä vain –”, hän sanoo ja vetää syvään henkeä. ”Sirius, sinä kyllästyt minuun ja sitten sinä häivyt.”  
  
”En minä voi häipyä enää”, Sirius sanoo ja vetää auton oven auki. ”Kumpikaan meistä ei voi. Jatketaan matkaa ennen kuin joku ajaa ohi ja miettii että mistä hitosta me riitelemme.”  
  
Sen jälkeen Sirius ei enää hyräile. Tumma taivas leviää heidän päälleen ja Sirius kääntyy pienemmille teille kunnes he lopulta joutuvat ajamaan karkuun koiraa, joka juoksee heidän peräänsä yhden maatilan pihalta. Muutaman kerran he sanovat jotain mutta aina sellaisia tyhjänpäiväisiä asioita niin kuin että _onpa kapea tie._  
  
”Meidän pitää varmaan nukkua autossa”, Sirius sanoo, kun he syövät toista kertaa muroja ja auto on jotenkin onnistunut saamaan radion päälle.  
  
”Onhan meillä teltta.”  
  
”Haluatko nukkua teltassa?”  
  
Remus vilkaisee ulos ikkunasta. On aivan pimeää, paitsi jossain kaukana näkyy muutama valo. ”En.”  
  
Sirius nauraa hänelle. ”Selvä. Lasketaan penkit. Minä teen lämmitysloitsun.”  
  
”Sirius –”  
  
”Tämä koko vehje kulkee taikuudella”, Sirius sanoo. ”Älä murehdi. Minä häivytän jälkiä sitä mukaa kun ehdin. Ostetaan oikea auto sitten kun meillä on oikeaa rahaa.”  
  
He laskevat penkit ja levittävät makuupussit, ja Sirius avaa viinipullon. Se on tietenkin huono idea. Mutta koko auto tuoksuu viiniltä melkein saman tien ja Remuksen pää tuntuu vähän pehmeämmältä, ja sitten hän katselee Siriusta joka silittää lyhyitä hiuksiaan hänen vieressään, ja hän ajattelee _minä olen rakastunut sinuun._ Jos hän olisi rohkeampi niin hän sanoisi sen ääneen. Tai jos heidän ei joka tapauksessa pitäisi olla kahdestaan maailman loppuun asti niin hän sanoisi sen ääneen. Mutta nyt hän pysyy aivan hiljaa.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo sitten, kun Remus on jo kuvitellut olevansa Viistokujalla ja että on aamuyö ja että hän makaa sohvalla olohuoneessa ja Sirius on nukahtanut matolle hänen viereensä. Se olisi varmaan joku niistä illoista kun he olivat vasta muuttaneet ja kaikki oli alussa ja he osasivat yhä puhua toisilleen, vaikka tietenkin hän jo silloin pelkäsi vähän väliä, että milloin Sirius tajuaisi.  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyy. Hän ei ole Viistokujalla vaan haaleanvioletissa autossa jossain Wyomingissa, ja Siriuksella on lyhyt tukka ja monen päivän sänki.  
  
”Nukuitko sinä?”  
  
Hän nyökkää. ”Mutta ei sillä ole väliä.”  
  
”Ei olisi pitänyt sanoa niitä juttuja ääneen”, Sirius sanoo. ”Ei olisi pitänyt väittää että sinä et osaa puhua minulle.”  
  
Remus avaa suunsa mutta ei osaa sanoa mitään.  
  
”Remus?”  
  
”Se oli ihan totta”, Remus sanoo ja sulkee silmät, ”se mitä sinä sanoit. Mutta ei se ollut… en minä sen takia lakannut puhumasta sinulle. Kyllä Jameskin on… oli… _viehättävä._ ”  
  
Hän tuntee silmäluomien läpikin miten Sirius katsoo häntä, tai jos ei tunne niin sitten kuvittelee.  
  
”Ja kyllä minä puhuin sinulle”, hän sanoo. ”Yritin ainakin. Mutta kaikki meni aina solmuun.”  
  
”Nyt meillä on ainakin aikaa”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
Hän vilkaisee Siriusta. Sirius katsoo suoraan häneen. ” _Aikaa._ ”  
  
”Niin”, Sirius sanoo, ”aikaa murjottaa ja riidellä ja sitten keksiä miten ne riidat sovitaan.”  
  
Hän nyökkää hitaasti. Ulkona huutaa joku lintu, mutta hän ei koskaan oppinut tunnistamaan niitä. Ja varmaankin Amerikassa on eri linnut.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo, kun hän jo melkein uskoo että voisi taas nukahtaa, ”se juttu mitä me teemme… vaivaako se sinua?”  
  
Hänen pitäisi tietenkin kysyä että mikä juttu, mutta hän ei nyt millään jaksa. ”Ei.”  
  
”Älä valehtele.”  
  
”Vaivaa”, hän sanoo sitten, ”mutta en minä halua lopettaa sitä.”  
  
Sirius nyökkää.  
  
”Kunhan et sääli minua.”  
  
”En minä sääli sinua”, Sirius sanoo, ja se on ainakin osittain vale, mutta he molemmat tietävät sen, niin että ehkä sitä ei tarvitse sanoa ääneen. Sirius hengittää syvään. ”Ja tiedätkö, meistä neljästä minulle ja sinulle kävi kaikkein parhaiten.”  
  
Hän aikoo jo kysyä _miten niin_ , mutta onhan se aika selvää. ” _Hitto._ ”  
  
”Niinpä”, Sirius sanoo, ja sitten Siriuksen suupielet taipuvat vähän ylöspäin. ”Ja me nukumme autossa Wyomingissa emmekä ikinä voi mennä kotiin.”  
  
Remus ei ensin tajua nauravansa, mutta sitten Sirius naurahtaa myös. He kuulostavat varmaan vähän mielipuolisilta mutta hän ei aio miettiä sitä nyt, eikä kukaan kuule. ”Kävipä meillä tuuri”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Niinpä”, Sirius sanoo ja virnistää hänelle. ”Meillä kävi tuuri.”  
  
”Helvetin hyvä tuuri.”  
  
”Ihan mahtava”, Sirius sanoo. ”Hei, kuule?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Minä voin silittää sinun hiuksiasi.”  
  
” _Mitä?_ ” hän kysyy, mutta Sirius katsoo häntä suoraan silmiin pimeässä ja tietää varmasti oikein hyvin että kyllä hän ymmärsi. Hän pysyttelee paikallaan, kun Sirius ojentaa kätensä ja painaa sen hänen hiuksiinsa, ja sitten hän hengähtää ja se kuulostaa melkein huokaisulta. Sirius ei kuitenkaan sano mitään. Ja Siriuksen sormenpäät kulkevat hänen hiuksissaan ja juuttuvat takkuihin ja välillä painavat päänahkaa melkein hellästi, ja hän sulkisi silmänsä mutta ei nyt raaski. Sirius näyttää vähän erilaiselta kuin ennen mutta silti aivan itsestään, ja hänen sydäntään särkee melkein oikeasti.  
  
”Voit kertoa minulle ihan mitä vain”, Sirius sanoo, ja Remus nyökkää ja pysyttelee hiljaa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Seuraavana päivänä ainakin neljä koiraa lähtee haukkuen heidän peräänsä ennen kuin he löytävät talon, joka on yhtä hylätty kuin miltä näyttää. Se on puolittain romahtanut, kaikki ikkunat ovat rikki, yläkerran lattiassa on reikä ja rotat ovat syöneet jäljellä olevat huonekalut. Sirius kävelee huoneiden läpi niin vauhdilla että melkein tipahtaa lattian reiästä alakertaan, ja Remus yskii pois hiekkaa joka leviää askelten mukana ilmaan. Talon ympärillä on pelkkää tasankoa joka suuntaan ja Sirius sanoo että se on täydellistä, he voivat tehdä kunnon suojaloitsut ja joka tapauksessa he näkevät jo kaukaa jos joku yrittää lähestyä. Lähimpään kaupunkiin on kaksikymmentä mailia ja siellä on seitsemäntuhatta asukasta.  
  
”Me emme voi maksaa hiekalla”, Remus sanoo, ”emme jos pysymme koko ajan samassa paikassa.”  
  
”Kyllä me keksimme jotain”, Sirius sanoo. ”Sinä voit ruveta vaikka kirjoittamaan.”  
  
Hän tuijottaa Siriusta. He ovat nyt pihalla talon edessä. Talo tuijottaa heitä rikkinäisillä ikkunoillaan ja auto seisoo vanhan kaivon vieressä ja näyttää melkein kirkkaanvioletilta kaikkea sitä ruskeaa tomua vasten. ”Kirjoittamaan?”  
  
”Sinä kirjoitit aina kaikenlaista koulussa.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo hitaasti, ”koulutehtäviä.”  
  
”Ne olivat hyviä”, Sirius sanoo ja iskee silmää, ja hänen vatsanpohjaansa nipistää, ”melkein nerokkaita. Voisit kirjoittaa vaikka rakkauskirjeitä yksinäisille naisille. Voimme myydä niitä postissa. Mieti nyt miten helppoa se olisi.”  
  
”Yksinäisille naisille?”  
  
”Minä voin miettiä yksityiskohdat jos sinulla ei riitä mielikuvitusta”, Sirius sanoo ja taputtaa häntä olkapäälle ennen kuin hän ehtii väistää pois alta, ”mutta sinun pitää miettiä miten sen voi ilmaista runollisesti. Pitäisikö nyt syödä jotain?”  
  
He istuvat kaivonkannella ja syövät muroja ja kuivaa leipää ja juovat vähän viiniä. Talo ei näytä enää ihan yhtä pahalta nyt kun sitä on katsellut jo jonkin aikaa. Sitten Sirius käyttää ainakin puoli tuntia siihen että tekee suojaloitsuja pihan ympärille, ja Remus koettaa vähän siivota vuosikymmenten hiekkaa pois alakerrasta vaikka joka kerta kun hän tekee uuden loitsun, hänestä tuntuu siltä että kohta Dumbledore lähettää jonkun hakemaan heidät. Mutta kukaan ei tule. Sirius palaa takaisin hiukset hiekassa ja pyörii sitten ympäri alakertaa ja tekee hetkessä kaiken minkä Remus oli ajatellut tehdä, ja sitten he ajavat yhdessä viimeiset rotat ulos talosta. Taivas alkaa muuttua pimeäksi.  
  
”Jätetään yläkerta huomiselle”, Sirius sanoo ja katsoo katossa olevaa reikää, ”tai ensi viikolle.”  
  
”Missä me –”, Remus aloittaa ja painaa sitten suunsa kiinni.  
  
Sirius kääntyy katsomaan häntä. ”Missä me mitä?”  
  
Hän nielaisee. ”Missä me nukumme?”  
  
”Erinomainen kysymys”, Sirius sanoo ja kävelee pari kertaa alakerran ympäri. ”Laitetaan teltta olohuoneeseen.”  
  
”Olohuoneeseen?”  
  
”Tähän”, Sirius sanoo ja pysähtyy puolittain romahtaneen lipaston eteen. Remus nyökkää. Se tuntuu yhtä hyvältä kuin muutkin vaihtoehdot. Sirius nostaa valot huoneen nurkkiin, ja hän seisoo keskellä huonetta ja tuijottaa Siriusta kunnes tämä kääntyy katsomaan suoraan häneen ja on liian myöhäistä.  
  
”Sinulla on hiekkaa naamassa”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
Remus pyyhkii kämmenselällä naamaa ja tajuaa sitten että käsikin on aivan hiekassa ja että Sirius hymyilee hänelle. ”Tämä on ihan hullua. Eihän meillä ole edes suihkua. Eikä meillä ole ruokaa. Eikä kumpikaan meistä _osaa_ korjata taloa. Ja yläkerran lattiassa on reikä ja –”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo ja kävelee hänen luokseen, ”Remus, Remus, _Remus._ ”  
  
_Mitä_ , hän ajattelee mutta ei pysty sanomaan. Sirius tarttuu hänen olkapäihinsä niin kuin koettaisi pidellä häntä paikoillaan, vaikka minne hittoon hän edes voisi mennä.  
  
”Kyllä se järjestyy”, Sirius sanoo ja painaa käden hänen niskaansa. Hän tuijottaa Siriusta. Sydän hakkaa. ”Kaikki järjestyy. Ei minua haittaa jos sinä olet hiekkainen.”  
  
” _Merlin_ –”  
  
”Pystytetään teltta”, Sirius sanoo, ”ja mennään nukkumaan. Ja mietitään kaikkea muuta aamulla.”


	8. Chapter 8

Hän herää siihen että teltan katto tipahtaa hänen jaloilleen. Sirius makaa edelleen hänen vieressään silmät kiinni ja suu auki, vasen käsivarsi kasvojen alla. Hän katsoo omia jalkojaan jotka katoavat tummansinisen telttakankaan alle ja odottaa, mutta Siriuksen hengitys jatkuu kevyenä ja tasaisena. Talo natisee heidän ympärillään mutta muuten on aivan hiljaista. Hän nostaa polvet suppuun niin että saa jalat pois teltan alta, ja kangas kahisee mutta Sirius ei herää. Hän miettii vähän hajamielisesti miten kauan voisi istua tässä ja katsella Siriusta ennen kuin Sirius havahtuisi ja se muuttuisi oudoksi, ja sitten hän kömpii ulos teltasta.  
  
Kuu näyttää edelleen melkein täydeltä. Hän tuijottaa sitä hetken, mutta luojan kiitos Siriuksen lämmitysloitsun ulkopuolella on ihan helvetin kylmä eikä hän voi jäädä tähän puoliksi romahtaneille rappusille seisomaan vaikka kuinka tuntuisi että kuu on kaikkialla hänen sisällään. Hän kiertää sille reunalle taloa jonne kuu ei paista. Varjot ovat teräviä ja valo iholla on haaleaa, ja hän työntää alushousut reisiin ja katselee samalla sitä valoa omilla käsivarsillaan. Varpaat jäätyvät ensin. Hän palaa sisälle niin nopeasti kuin pystyy eikä enää muista mihin Sirius laittoi veden, mutta viinipullo on pöydällä ikkunan vieressä niin että kuu osuu suoraan siihen. Hän avaa korkin ja juo ihan vähän. Se ei auta janoon mutta silti tulee vähän parempi olo.  
  
Kun hän menee takaisin telttaan, Sirius istuu makuupussissaan ja tuijottaa häntä.  
  
”Minä luulin että sinä nukuit”, hän sanoo vaikka ääni takertuu kurkkuun.  
  
”Minulla on yksi loitsu etuovella”, Sirius sanoo. ”Mutta kyllä minä tiesin heti että se olet sinä.”  
  
”Mistä sinä sen tiesit?”  
  
”Sinulla on oma –”, Sirius sanoo ja vetää sitten syvään henkeä, ”en minä tiedä mikä se on. Kaikki ihmiset tuntuvat vähän erilaisilta. Kaikkien taikuus tuntuu vähän erilaiselta. Niin että kun joku oikein tuttu kävelee läpi suojaloitsusta…”  
  
”Ei se minulle toimi tuolla tavalla.”  
  
Sirius kohauttaa olkapäitään mutta ei sano mitään. Remuksen suu maistuu yhä viiniltä. Se oli varmaan huono idea. Olisi pitänyt herättää Sirius ja kysyä missä vesi on, paitsi että Sirius olikin jo hereillä. Ja nyt hänen pitäisi tietenkin mennä nukkumaan, mutta Sirius pitelee kiinni omista nilkoistaan ja katselee häntä lyhyet hiukset hiukan pörrössä ja kasvot täynnä sinistä valoa, ja on aivan mahdotonta ajatella että hän asettuisi tähän makaamaan ja _nukahtaisi._  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyy, kun on mennyt jo liian kauan ja Sirius on yhä hiljaa. Teltassa on sitä paitsi melkein liian lämmin.  
  
”Ei mitään”, Sirius sanoo. ”Sinä haiset viiniltä.”  
  
”En tiennyt missä vesi on.”  
  
Sirius nuolaisee huuliaan ihan nopeasti. Remus räpyttelee silmiään ja koettaa olla katsomatta Siriuksen suuta. Hänellä on kyllä selkä ikkunaan päin niin että ehkä kuunvalo ei yllä telttakankaan läpi hänen kasvoiilleen. Ehkä Sirius ei näe minne hän katsoo. Ehkä –  
  
”Voitaisiin tehdä jotain”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
”Aamuun on vielä monta tuntia.”  
  
Hän näkee ihan selvästi miten Sirius nielaisee, ja sitten hän yrittää olla tuijottamatta Siriuksen kaulaa eikä mahda sille mitään.  
  
”En minä tarkoittanut että pitäisi siivota”, Sirius sanoo melkein hätäisellä äänellä, ”tarkoitin että… _tehdään_ jotain.”  
  
Remus painaa kämmenet makuupussin sekaan. ” _Mitä?_ ”  
  
”Tehdään se”, Sirius sanoo ja nostaa leukaansa niin kuin yrittäisi olla rohkea, ja Remuksen hengitys kiihtyy korvissa, vaikka varmasti hän ymmärtää Siriuksen jollain tavalla väärin. Varmaankaan Sirius ei tarkoita sitä mitä hän kuvittelee. ”Se mistä puhuttiin”, Sirius sanoo ja puree alahuultaan, ”se mitä haluat että… että minä teen sinulle.”  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoo, ja Sirius melkein _hymyilee._  
  
”Kyllä”, Sirius sanoo ja nojaa vähän lähemmäs. ” _Tehdään se._ Sinä olet ajatellut sitä. Sinä tiesit heti mistä minä puhun.”  
  
”En minä tiedä mistä sinä puhut.”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo, ”Remus, Remus, _Remus._ Sano ettet halua.”  
  
”Meidän pitäisi…” Remus sanoo, _nukkua_ , mutta puhuminen on mahdotonta kun Sirius katsoo häntä tuolla tavalla.  
  
”Sinä joit viiniäkin”, Sirius sanoo ja laskee katseensa hänen suulleen, ja sydän paukuttaa rintalastaan kun hän ajattelee että ehkä Sirius tällä kertaa suutelee häntä, vaikka sitä hänen nimenomaan ei pitäisi ajatella. Mitä tahansa muuta mutta ei sitä. ”Se varmaan maistuu vielä.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Se varmaan maistuu vielä”, Sirius sanoo, ”viini. Sinun suussasi. Sinulle tulee siitä varmaan rohkeampi olo.”  
  
” _Sirius –_ ”  
  
”Minäkin tarvitsen vähän”, Sirius sanoo ja lähtee kömpimään patjojen yli niin nopeasti että Remus säikähtää ja tönäisee kyynärpäänsä teltan keppiin, mutta ihme kyllä se ei kaadu. Sirius ei näytä huomaavan vaan työntää vain kangasta tieltään ja sitten nousee seisomaan teltan ulkopuolella, ja Remus puristaa kämmenet kiinni reisiin ja katsoo kankaan läpi miten Sirius kävelee pöydän luo ja kumartuu. Hän kuulee miten korkki avautuu. Kuu paistaa Siriuksen takaa ikkunasta. Sirius takuulla vain puhuu, eivät he oikeasti tee sitä, eivät ainakaan nyt, ehkä eivät ikinä. Ehkä Sirius unohtaa että he edes juttelivat siitä, ja sitten he ovat taas ihan oikeasti pelkkiä ystäviä, paitsi että Remus on tietenkin edelleen rakastunut eikä mahda sille yhtään mitään. Ja jonain päivänä Sirius varmaan tapaa jonkun kivan tytön, ainakin jos he ylipäänsä voivat liikkua ihmisten ilmoilla ja jutella muille kuin toisilleen. Ja hänen pitää olla onnellinen Siriuksen puolesta.  
  
”Sirius?”  
  
Siriuksen hahmo jähmettyy pöydän viereen. Viinipullo on yhä Siriuksen kädessä. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Tuo minullekin.”  
  
Sirius tuo hänelle viinipullon ja koettaa samalla laittaa kaatuneet telttakepit takaisin pystyyn. Toinen romahtaa heti mutta toinen jää huojumaan kutakuinkin oikeaan asentoon. Sirius istuutuu polvilleen patjalle niin että päälaki hipoo kattoa ja ojentaa sitten viinipullon hänelle, ja hän avaa korkin ja sulkee sitten silmät, koska varmasti niin on parempi. Hän kuitenkin tietää melko hyvin miten Sirius katsoo häntä, jopa silmät kiinni.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo vähän pehmeämmällä äänellä, ”jos et halua –”  
  
”Kyllä minä haluan”, hän sanoo ja yskii sitten vähän. Viini kihelmöi kurkussa. Sormiakin kihelmöi. Hän avaa silmät, eikä Sirius näytä yhtään yllättyneeltä. Ehkä se oli niin ilmeistä, ja silti hänen päässään humisee kun hän ajattelee että sanoi sen ääneen.  
  
”Hyvä”, Sirius sanoo ja konttaa lähemmäs häntä makuupussien yli. ” _Hyvä._ ”  
  
”Ei se ole hyvä”, hän sanoo ja laskee sitten viinipullon alas. Yskittää vähän mutta hän nieleskelee kunnes se menee ohi.  
  
”Totta kai se on hyvä”, Sirius sanoo melkein äänettömästi kasvot niin lähellä häntä että hän haistaa viinin Siriuksen hengityksestä. ”Vai haluaisitko että minä olisin joku muu? Siitäkö se johtuu? Remus?”  
  
_Suutele minua_ , hän ajattelee ja avaa suunsa. Sanoja ei tule ulos. Sirius pysäyttää kasvonsa ehkä kahdenkymmenen sentin päähän hänestä ja sitten vain katselee häntä, ja hän yrittää hengittää tasaisesti mutta ei pysty siihen. Hän voisi aivan helposti suudella Siriusta nyt. Hän pystyisi siihen. Hän nojaisi vähän eteenpäin ja painaisi suun Siriuksen suulle ja Sirius hämmästyisi niin paljon ettei työntäisi häntä heti pois. Mutta sitten lopulta Sirius tietenkin tekisi juuri niin, ja sitten kaikki olisi ohi.  
  
”Remus?” Sirius kysyy ja tönäisee häntä kevyesti olkapäähän, ja hän koettaa muistaa mistä he puhuivat. ”Haluaisitko että minä olisin joku muu? Onko sinulla joku jonka sinä mieluummin –”  
  
”Ei ole”, hän sanoo ja nuolaisee alahuultaan. Koko ajatus on ihan hullu. Mutta Sirius katsoo häntä tarkkaavaisesti ja nyökkää sitten niin kuin todella olisi odottanut vastausta.  
  
”Selvä”, Sirius sanoo. ”Tehdään se sitten.”  
  
” _Merlin._ ”  
  
”Koska sinä haluat että me teemme sen”, Sirius sanoo aivan hiljaa, ”haluat että minä panen sinua.”  
  
Hän tuijottaa Siriusta suu auki.  
  
”Remus?”  
  
Hän nyökkää.  
  
”Sano se”, Sirius sanoo, ”sano se ääneen. En minä voi vain… en halua arvailla että mitä sinä…”  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoo, _suutele minua_ , ”kyllä. Haluan. Haluan että sinä… ” _suutele minua,_ ”haluan että panet minua.”  
  
” _Hitto –_ ”  
  
”Nyt”, Remus sanoo, koska varmasti on liian myöhäistä perääntyä, ja hänen ihonsa tuntuu siltä että se varmaan räjähtäisi jos Sirius koskisi häntä, mutta hyvällä tavalla, ei sillä tavalla kuin juuri ennen kuin kuu on täysi. Ja totta kai hän _haluaa_ tehdä tämän, _totta kai_. Sirius ei luultavasti ikinä suutele häntä mutta hän voi saada ainakin tämän, ja viini alkaa jo tuntua pehmeänä sumuna päässä, ja ehkä hän pystyy uskottelemaan itselleen että Sirius tarkoittaa sitä. ”Tehdään se nyt.”  
  
Sirius painaa kämmenen hänen kasvoilleen ja hän raottaa suutaan ja puree sitten itseään kieleen kun tajuaa mitä teki. Ei Sirius aio suudella häntä.  
  
”Hienoa”, Sirius sanoo ja katsoo häntä melkein niin kuin hän olisi maailman paras kepponen tai maailman hulluin veto, ja sen on pakko riittää hänelle. ” _Mahtavaa._ Mitä me tarkalleen ottaen nyt teemme? Pitääkö meidän... pitääkö virittäytyä tunnelmaan?”  
  
” _Virittäytyä tunnelmaan_ ”, hän toistaa hengästyneellä äänellä. Hänen sydämensä hakkaa jo varpaissa ja sormenpäissä asti.  
  
”Niin”, Sirius sanoo ja pudottaa käden hänen kaulalleen melkein niin kuin aikoisi silittää häntä niskasta. ”Edellisillä kerroilla me vain jotenkin aloitimme. En edes tiedä miten. Mutta tämä tuntuu vähän… isommalta jutulta.  
  
Hän ajattelee miten Sirius työntäisi sormet hänen hiuksiinsa ja sitten suutelisi häntä. ”Luulen että sinun pitää, tuota noin, sinun pitää varmaan aloittaa sormilla.”  
  
”Sormilla”, Sirius toistaa, ja sitten Siriuksen kulmakarvat ponnahtavat ylös. ”En minä sitä tarkoittanut. Tarkoitin että pitääkö minun jotenkin… että pitääkö tehdä jotain että pääsisit _fiilikseen_ …”  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoo, tarttuu Siriuksen ranteeseen ja vääntää sitten Siriuksen käden pois niskastaan, ja Sirius antaa hänen tehdä sen, tietenkin, ei Sirius halua _koskea_ häntä, Sirius haluaa vain… hänellä ei ole aavistustakaan mitä Sirius haluaa. ”Sirius, minä käännyn nyt toisin päin.”  
  
”Mitä?” Sirius kysyy, mutta hän ei pysty nyt katsomaan Siriuksen kasvoja. Hän kiskoo alushousut pois jalasta ja laittaa ne patjan viereen, ja Siriuksen katse tipahtaa hänen syliinsä ja sitten taas silmiin ja sitten jonnekin teltan kattoon. Hän nielaisee pari kertaa ja kääntyy istumaan selin Siriukseen. Liian myöhäistä. Nyt on ihan liian myöhäistä. Hänen olisi pitänyt kertoa Siriukselle että hän on rakastunut kauan sitten, mielellään ennen sotaa, vaikka nykyään tuntuu että ehkä koskaan ei ollut sellaista aikaa kuin _ennen sotaa._ Hänen olisi pitänyt kertoa Siriukselle silloin kun he riitelivät Viistokujalla. Tai hänen olisi pitänyt kertoa Siriukselle viimeistään silloin kun Sirius ensimmäisen kerran ehdotti, että he voisivat tehdä jotain tällaista. Tai hänen pitäisi kertoa Siriukselle nyt, nyt heti paikalla ennen kuin jotain muuta tapahtuu, ja sitten Sirius painaa kämmenen keskelle hänen selkäänsä ja kaikki ilma karkaa hänen keuhkoistaan niin kuin joku olisi potkaissut sen ulos.  
  
”Remus?”  
  
Hän painaa polvet patjaan, ja sitten kyynärpäät. Näin sen varmaan pitäisi mennä. Ja tällä tavalla hän ei näe Siriuksen kasvoja, eikä hän voi myöskään kuvitella että kohta Sirius varmaan suutelee häntä.  
  
” _Remus?_ ” Sirius toistaa ja kuulostaa vähän hätääntyneeltä.  
  
”Aloita nyt vain”, Remus sanoo ja roikottaa päätään kohti lattiaa, mutta sillä tavalla hän näkee vilahduksen Siriuksen polvista omien jalkojensa välistä. Hän painaa silmät kiinni. ”Yksi sormi. Ja sinä tarvitset… varmaan sinä tiedät jonkun loitsun.”  
  
Hetken on aivan hiljaista, paitsi tietenkin hänen oma hengityksensä kuuluu raskaana ja tiheänä, ja sitten Sirius mutisee loitsun josta ei oikein saa selvää. Ehkä Siriustakin hermostuttaa jos tämä kerran joutuu sanomaan loitsut ääneen. Hän kuvittelee miten Sirius jännittää ja siitä tulee vähän parempi olo vaikka ei varmaan pitäisi, ja sitten Sirius painaa sormen aivan hänen alaselälleen. Sormi tuntuu siltä kuin Sirius olisi kastanut sen hunajapurkkiin. Teltta tuoksuu vähän kanelilta.  
  
”Opettelin tämän varmaan neljätoistavuotiaana”, Sirius sanoo ja hengittää syvään ja äänekkäästi. Sormi pysyy paikoillaan. ”En edes tiennyt mikä loitsu se oli. Tai että mihin sitä käytettiin. Luulen että se oli jollain pergamentilla minkä Gideon ja Fabian jättivät lojumaan. Minä ja James ajattelimme että se olisi jotain mahtavaa. Ja sitten James yritti eikä onnistunut siinä, ja minä yritin myöhemmin yksin ja se onnistui ja olin ihan hirveän pettynyt ja jouduin pesemään kädet varmaan kymmenesti ennen kuin se tahma lähti sormista. En viitsinyt edes kertoa Jamesille että olin onnistunut, tai ehkä ajattelin että hän harmistuisi. Hän oli aina välillä surullinen kun ei pystynyt tekemään samoja loitsuja kuin minä, vaikka tietenkin hän koetti aina peittää –”  
  
” _Sirius_ ”, Remus sanoo ja puree hampaita yhteen, ”liikuta nyt sitä helvetin sormea. Tai lopetetaan tämä ja –”  
  
Siriuksen sormi on alkanut täristä. Remus vilkaisee olkansa yli vaikka se on varmasti virhe. Sirius istuu kantapäillään aivan hänen takanaan, _aivan hänen takanaan,_ ja tuijottaa suoraan eteensä suu raollaan ja kasvot jähmettyneinä. Ehkä Sirius on vihdoin tullut järkiinsä. Nyt hän kyllä lopettaa tämän ja Sirius on myöhemmin kiitollinen ja heidän ystävyytensä säästyy. Hänen rintaansa puristaa ja hän avaa suunsa, ja silloin Sirius liikauttaa sormeaan  
  
Remus vetää henkeä niin terävästi että se kuulostaa melkein vinkaisulta.  
  
”Hitto”, Sirius sanoo ja kuljettaa sormeaan edelleen, ”hitto hitto _hitto_ , minä en kyllä… minä en tiedä yhtään mitä minä _teen,_ Remus, sinun pitää kertoa… meneekö tämä oikein?”  
  
”En minä tiedä”, Remus sanoo ja painaa silmiä kiinni, nyt ainakin varmasti menee jonkin aikaa että hän tulee koska tämä on niin _outoa,_ ja sitten Sirius painaa toisen kämmenen kutakuinkin hänen takapuolelleen, tai oikeastaan aivan hänen takapuolelleen mutta sitä on vähän vaikea ajatella, ja hän hengittää nenän kautta sisään ja koettaa ajatella jotain muuta. Hänen ei varmaan pitäisi nauttia tästä. Ei ainakaan näin paljon. Ei kun on ihan selvää että Sirius ei voi mitenkään olla rakastunut häneen. Mutta sitten Siriuksen toisen käden peukalo liukuu vähän oikealle ja toisen käden etusormi pysähtyy, ja hän pysyttelee niin paikallaan kuin pystyy vaikka tavallaan hän haluaisi painaa Siriuksen sormea vasten. Se varmaan sattuisi. Ainakin vähän. Ja sitten hän ehkä tokenisi.  
  
”Tämä ei vaikuta ihan helpolta”, Sirius sanoo ohuella äänellä.  
  
”Hitaasti”, hän sanoo. Hän voisi vain… Siriuksen sormi on aivan siinä, hän voisi vain…  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo ja tekee kaiken niin _hitaasti_ että se tuntuu melkein mahdottomalta, ja Remus toivoo että voisi vain lakata ajattelemasta, tai vielä mieluummin unohtaa hetkeksi että on rakastunut Siriukseen. Sitten tämä olisi paljon parempaa. Ja sitten Sirius painaa sormenpään hänen sisälleen ja hän kiroilee ja ajattelee ettei se olisi parempaa, tietenkään se ei olisi parempaa, häneltä kyllä särkyy tässä sydän mutta silti se ei mitenkään voisi olla _parempaa_ , ei jos hän ei piittaisi että se on _Sirius_ joka kuljettaa nyt toista kättään hänen selällään niin kuin yrittäisi rauhoitella häntä, ja ehkä Sirius yrittääkin. Sirius yritti aina olla kiltti hänelle, silloinkin kun oli idiootti, ja silloinkin kun hän ei osannut puhua Siriukselle koska oli niin helvetin rakastunut että kaikki juuttui kurkkuun, mutta sitä hänen pitäisi ajatella nyt. Hänen pitäisi ajatella pelkästään Siriuksen sormia. Hänen pitäisi ajatella että ainakin hänellä on tämä. Hän on ihan helvetin rakastunut eikä voi sanoa sitä ääneen ehkä ikinä mutta ainakin hänellä on _tämä._ Ainakin he ovat kahdestaan eikä Sirius voi lähteä ja jättää häntä vaikka haluaisi, koska sitten kummallakaan heistä ei olisi yhtään ketään. Jos hän vain voisi lakata toivomasta että Sirius suutelisi häntä -  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo vakavalla äänellä, ”minä laitan nyt toisen sormen.”  
  
Remus aikoo sanoa jotain, mutta Sirius on nopeampi. Polvet tärisevät ja hetken hän miettii että kaatuu varmaan kohta nenälleen, mutta sitten Sirius kuljettaa toisen käden hänen niskaansa saakka ja pyörittää sormenpäitä siellä, ja hän ajattelee millaista se olisi, Siriuksen suuteleminen, Siriuksella olisi sormet hänen niskassaan niin ettei hän pääsisi mihinkään. Melkein niin kuin nyt. Nytkään hän ei pääsisi mihinkään. Mutta silloin Sirius katsoisi häntä silmiin ja suutelisi ensin ihan pehmeästi, ja he olisivat rakastuneita, oikeasti rakastuneita, ja olisi päivä ja kaikkialla olisi valoa ja hän voisi sanoa kaiken ääneen.  
  
Hänen polviaan alkaa pakottaa niin että on ihan pakko vaihtaa asentoa, ja Sirius vetää kätensä pois ja kysyy onko hän kunnossa. Hän melkein nauraa. Sitten Sirius ilmeisesti kurkistaa hänen jalkojensa välistä, koska parin sekunnin päästä Sirius kysyy huolestuneella äänellä eikö hän pidä tästä, ja hän sanoo että totta kai pitää, se on vain aika _paljon_. _Paljon sormia?_ Sirius kysyy, ja tällä kertaa hän nauraa oikeasti, paitsi että hänen oma äänensä kuulostaa kireältä ja hätääntyneeltä, ja sitten hänen pitää hetki vakuutella Siriukselle että kaikki on kunnossa. Polviakaan ei enää särje nyt kun hän vaihtoi asentoa ja painoi pään melkein patjaan saakka. Niskaa särkee mutta sitä hän ei sano ääneen, ja sitten Siriuksen sormet palaavat mutta nyt niitä on kolme.  
  
”Mitä minä teen?” Sirius kysyy vähän myöhemmin, ja Remus kääntää kasvoja vähän sivuun patjasta niin että näkee Siriuksen. Ehkä tämä olisi helpompaa jos Sirius lakkaisi puhumasta. Sitten hän voisi vain kuvitella ja kaikki olisi yksinkertaisempaa eikä tarvitsisi muistaa miten asiat oikeasti ovat. Mutta Sirius pitää sormensa aivan paikoillaan ja tuijottaa häntä ja odottaa vastausta.  
  
”Kyllä sinä tiedät”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Mutta sinulla ei edes –”, Sirius sanoo ja nielaisee niin että hän melkein kuulee sen, ”- seiso.”  
  
”Kyllä minulla vähän –”, hän sanoo. Se on kutakuinkin totta vaikka Sirius näyttääkin epäilevältä.  
  
”Remus –”  
  
”Ota nyt ensiksi ne sormet pois”, hän sanoo ja painaa sitten taas kasvot patjaan jotta ei näe. ”Sirius, kuuntele nyt. Minä en halua puhua. Älä puhu minulle. Tee vain se. Kyllä sinä tiedät miten se menee.”  
  
”Mutta sinä et ole –”, Sirius sanoo mutta vetää sentään sormensa pois ja painaa kämmenet hänen lantiolleen niin kevyesti että sitä hädin tuskin tuntee. ”Remus, en minä voi vain –”  
  
”Kyllä voit”, hän sanoo vähän lujempaa. ” _Kyllä voit._ ”  
  
” _Merlin_ ”, Sirius sanoo ja silittää häntä, ja hänen polvensa tärisevät taas. ”Remus, tämä on… sinä olet…”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse. Tietenkään sinun ei tarvitse jos et _haluat,_ mutta minä –”  
  
”Tietenkin minä haluan”, Sirius sanoo, ja sitten Remus ihan selvästi kuulee miten Siriuksen polvet siirtyvät lähemmäksi häntä makuupussin päällä. ”Mutta ehkä minun pitäisi vaikka, tuota, runkata sinua ensin –”  
  
” _Sirius_ ”, hän sanoo ja nojaa samalla Siriusta kohti, ja Siriuksen sormet tarttuvat lujemmin kiinni hänen lantioonsa. ”Tee se nyt vain. Ja _ole hiljaa._ ”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Sirius sanoo, ja hän ajattelee että taatusti Sirius ei tarkoita sitä, kohta Sirius sanoo jotain muuta, tätä ei ikinä tapahdu, hän on tässä polvillaan vähän aikaa ja Sirius vain puhuu ja puhuu ja puhuu ja sitten jossain vaiheessa he luovuttavat eivätkä ikinä enää mainitse tätä eivätkä tee mitään tällaista. Hänellä on omituisen ontto olo, ja sitten Sirius hengittää äänekkäästi sisään ja vetää hänen lantionsa itseään vasten, ja hän hengittää suu auki patjaan ja koettaa olla ajattelematta yhtään mitään.  
  
Se sattuu. Onneksi se sattuu vähän niin että hän voi keskittyä siihen. Mutta sitten Sirius kiroilee, ja hän alkaa taas kuunnella Siriuksen ääntä, ja Sirius on käsittämättömän hidas varmaan koska kuvittelee että hän hajoaa kohta, ja hänen pitäisi sanoa että ei hän hajoa. Hitot siitä vaikka hajoaisikin. Hän koettaa olla huokailematta. Ja Siriuksen toinen käsi kulkee taas hänen selällään ja pysähtyy hänen niskaansa ja olkapäälleen ja kulkee sitten taas alas lantiolle ja kiertää hänen vatsansa alle, ja häneltä pääsee katkonainen huokaus kun Sirius puristaa sormensa vähän kömpelösti hänen ympärilleen. Hänen ei missään tapauksessa pitäisi katsoa Siriusta nyt, mutta hän kääntää päätään niin että näkee oikean silmän nurkasta miten Sirius tuijottaa hänen niskaansa ja näyttää hirveän hämmästyneeltä ja myös siltä että keskittyy niin kovasti kuin pystyy. Hän kyllä tuntee tuon ilmeen. Hän tuntee koko Siriuksen läpikotaisin varmaan paremmin kuin kenenkään pitäisi tuntea toista ihmistä, hän tuntee Siriuksen paremmin kuin itsensä ja hän tietää että Sirius ei ole rakastunut häneen, ei voi olla, ei mitenkään voi olla.  
  
”Remus? Remus?”  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyy. Siriuksen molemmat kädet ovat taas hänen lantiollaan, ilmeisesti Sirius ei pysty pitelemään hänestä kiinni samalla kun koettaa liikkua. Mutta ei se haittaa. Ei se haittaa.  
  
”Minä en taida kestää enää pitkään”, Sirius sanoo, ”tämä on niin… en tajunnut että tämä olisi niin…”  
  
Hän odottaa lisää sanoja. _Outoa? Ikävää? Kiusallista?_ Mutta Siriuksen kädet ovat alkaneet täristä, ja sitten Sirius nojaa eteenpäin ja hän miettii että miksi hitossa kunnes Siriuksen huulet koskevat hänen selkäänsä.  
  
Hän painautuu Siriusta vasten ja puraisee sitten itseään huuleen mutta liian myöhään.  
  
Sirius suutelee hänen selkäänsä uudelleen ja tarttuu kiinni vielä vähän lujempaa.  
  
_Jossain muualla_ , hän ajattelee, he olisivat jossain muualla, hän ja Sirius, ja jotain ihan muita ihmisiä, ja kaikki olisi niin kuin pitääkin, ja sitten he tekisivät tämän, ja se tuntuisi samalta kuin nyt mutta vielä paremmalta, ja ehkä hän haluaisi katsoa Siriusta silmiin samalla kun -  
  
Sirius tulee ja painaa sitten kasvot hänen selkäänsä. Hänen sydämensä hakkaa. Kaikki tuntuu hirveän hitaalta. Sirius suutelee vielä hänen selkäänsä ja sitten hyvin hitaasti vetää itsensä pois, ja hän pudottautuu vatsalleen patjalle ja kuuntelee sydämenlyöntejä pään sisällä.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo ja kääntää hänet ympäri, ja hän ei mahda mitään mutta sulkee sentään silmät. Sirius puristaa sormensa melkein varovaisesti hänen ympärilleen. Hän käskisi Siriuksen puristaa lujempaa jos pystyisi nyt puhumaan, mutta sitten Sirius puristaa ja hän sulkee silmät entistä tiukemmin ja painaa jalkapohjia eteenpäin patjalla kunnes ne osuvat Siriuksen reisiin. Hän voisi olla melkein onnellinen tällä tavalla. Jos hän vain lakkaisi ajattelemasta.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo, ”sinä olet rakastunut minuun.”  
  
Hän avaa silmänsä ja työntää kyynärpäät patjaan, mutta Sirius painaa vapaan kämmenensä hänen vatsalleen ja katsoo häntä suoraan silmiin.  
  
”Enkä ole”, hän sanoo. Korvissa humisee. Sirius puristaa häntä vähän lujempaa ja hän huokaisee ääneen ennen kuin ehtii purra hampaansa kiinni alahuuleen.  
  
”Oletpa”, Sirius sanoo ja kiihdyttää tahtia. ”Sano se. Sano että olet rakastunut minuun.”  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoo, ja sekin tuntuu siltä että jokin kääntyy ympäri hänen sisällään. Hänen pitäisi sanoa nyt jotain nokkelaa, aivan mitä tahansa, mutta hän ei pysty ajattelemaan mitään muuta kuin Siriuksen kättä joka pitelee häntä ja Siriuksen silmiä jotka katsovat suoraan häneen.  
  
”Mutta en tajua miksi et kertoisi minulle”, Sirius sanoo, ”jos olisit rakastunut minuun. Mutta olet sinä. Koska muuten et… muuten et…”  
  
Hän työntää jalkapohjia kiinni Siriuksen reisiin mutta ei pääse minnekään. Hänen hengityksensä täyttää koko teltan ja hänen päänsä on aivan tyhjä, ja hän oli aina helvetin huono valehtelemaan Siriukselle.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo, ”Remus, oletko sinä rakastunut minuun? Sano nyt _jo._ ”  
  
Hän avaa suunsa ja Sirius puristaa lujempaa, ja sitten hän tulee Siriuksen käteen. Se ei tunnu kovin hyvältä. Se tuntuu siltä kuin hän olisi menettänyt jotain. Hän tuijottaa kattoa ja kuuntelee Siriuksen hengitystä ja omaansa ja odottaa että reidet lakkaavat tärisemästä ja että pehmeä ontto onnentunne valuu pois, ja sitten hän katsoo Siriusta joka istuu polviensa päällä ja tuijottaa häntä suu raollaan. Teltta tuoksuu kanelilta ja Siriukselta ja häneltä.  
  
”Olen”, hän sanoo hädin tuskin ääneen ja tietää että Sirius kuulee sen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän kömpii ensimmäisenä ulos teltasta ja potkaisee vahingossa toisenkin kepin alas, mutta Sirius ei sano mitään. Jalat tärisevät yhä ja hänen vatsansa on tahmea ja hänen reitensäkin ovat tahmeat ja hänen pitäisi tietenkin tehdä puhdistusloitsu mutta hän ei millään saa päähänsä miten se menee. Pulssi on jo palannut melkein normaaliksi mutta hengitys kulkee edelleen tiheänä. Hän kävelee ulko-ovelle ja työntää sen auki ja istuutuu ylimmälle portaalle. On ihan helvetin kylmä. Jossain kaukana taivaan reuna alkaa muuttua vaaleammaksi.  
  
Lämpö valuu hänen päälleen jo ennen kuin Sirius on ovella. Hän miettii pitäisikö sanoa jotain, hän osaa kyllä tehdä omat loitsunsa, ainakin toisinaan. Mutta hän ei pysty nyt puhumaan Siriukselle. Hän kuuntelee miten Siriuksen askeleet kulkevat pöydän luo ja sitten pysyvät vähän aikaa siinä, ja viinipullon korkki narisee niin kuin koko talo, tai niin kuin hänen hengityksensä, ja sitten Sirius laittaa pullon takaisin pöydälle, kävelee ovelle ja istuutuu hänen viereensä. Hän painaa kämmenen kasvoille. Sirius ottaa kiinni polvistaan.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Sirius sanoo ja tuijottaa eteensä. ”Ei olisi pitänyt sanoa mitään. Mutta sinä vain… sinä makasit siinä ja… se oli minulla mielessä. Ja tiesin ettet ikinä kertoisi minulle muuten. Eikä sellaista voi kysyä.”  
  
Hän sulkee silmänsä.  
  
”Suudellaan”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
Kylmä tuuli tulee loitsun ali ja osuu varpaisiin. Remus hengittää niin syvään kuin pystyy ja avaa sitten silmät. ”Miksi?”  
  
”En minä tiedä”, Sirius sanoo. ”Kokeillaan nyt vain.”  
  
Remus pudistelee päätään. Sirius työntää sormet hiuksiinsa ja näyttää sitten vähän yllättyneeltä siitä että ne ovat lyhyet. Mikään ei ole ihan oikein, ei tämäkään, ja silti puolet Remuksesta haluaa sanoa vain _kyllä, suudellaan_ , mitä hiton väliä sillä on miksi Sirius suutelee häntä. Mutta he molemmat haisevat yhä kanelilta ja seksiltä ja hän muistaa yhä miltä Sirius tuntui hänen sisällään.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo ja painaa kätensä hänen toiselle poskelleen ja kääntää sitten hänen kasvonsa itseään kohti. Hän antaa sen tapahtua niin kuin kaiken muunkin.  
  
”Anna minun suudella sinua”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
Hän pudistelisi päätään ellei Siriuksen käsi olisi yhä hänen poskellaan.  
  
”En usko että olen ikinä rakastunut kehenkään”, Sirius sanoo ja tuijottaa häntä. ”En tiedä miltä sen pitäisi tuntua. Mutta sinä olet… me olemme…”  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoo ja yrittää kuulostaa varoittavalta, mutta sävy menee vähän vikaan. Sirius laittaa toisenkin käden hänen kasvoilleen ja silittää peukaloillaan hänen poskiaan.  
  
”Se olisi varmasti sinä”, Sirius sanoo, ”jos minä rakastuisin johonkin niin varmasti sinuun. Ja sinä olet… kai sinä tajuat että me olemme nyt joka tapauksessa kahdestaan? Ja että se ei ole _sääliä_ , tai… tai mitä sinä sitten epäiletkään. Minä vain… halusin vain nähdä miltä sinä näytät.”  
  
Hän naurahtaa ääneen. Se kuulostaa hirveän katkeralta.  
  
”Halusin nähdä miltä sinä näytät kun tulet”, Sirius sanoo ja pujottaa toisen käden hänen niskaansa. ”Suutele minua.”  
  
”Enkä suutele.”  
  
”Me olemme kahdestaan ja minä haluan suudella sinua. Sehän on melkein sama asia.”  
  
”Ei se ole”, hän sanoo vaikka ei ole aivan varma. Sirius katsoo hänen suutaan ja silittää hänen niskaansa, ja Siriuksen loitsu lämmittää häntä päästä varpaisiin vaikkei ihan yletä kylkiluiden sisälle.  
  
”Anna minulle vähän aikaa”, Sirius sanoo. ”Ehkä minäkin rakastun.”  
  
”Eihän meillä ole mitään muuta kuin aikaa”, hän sanoo, kumartuu eteenpäin ja suutelee Siriusta.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin he makaavat taas patjalla. Kanelinhaju on kadonnut niin kuin se muukin. Hän ei aio kysyä millä loitsulla Sirius teki sen. Hän vetää makuupussin leukaan saakka ja kuuntelee Siriuksen hengitystä, ja Siriuksella on kämmen hänen käsivartensa päällä melkein niin kuin tämä koettaisi pitää häntä kädestä. Suudelma tuntuu yhä huulilla vaikka se oli lyhyt ja vaikka Sirius jähmettyi ensin ihan kokonaan ja sen jälkeen suuteli häntä suu auki niin kuin olisi halunnut vakuuttaa ettei ollut jähmettynyt.  
  
Sirius nukahtaa ensin. Hän kuuntelee Siriuksen hengitystä ja tuntee miten Siriuksen kämmen muuttuu raskaammaksi hänen kädellään kunnes lopulta liukuu pois. Huone alkaa täyttyä himmeästä valosta ja Siriuksen kasvot muuttuvat vaaleansinisiksi. Teltasta romahtaa kolmaskin keppi. Talo narisee. Remuksen sydän lyö. Jalat tuntuvat raskailta ja pää tuntuu raskaalta ja Sirius laittaa käden uudelleen hänen käsivarrelleen ja puristaa häntä kyynärpäästä unissaan. Hän ajattelee että sehän on melkein sama asia.


	9. Chapter 9

Seuraavana vuonna he käyvät Yellowstonessa. Sirius tuijottaa huurteisia metsiä niin kuin ei olisi nähnyt sellaisia koskaan aiemmin, ja sitten vähän matkan päässä peura kävelee polun yli ja Sirius tarttuu Remusta ranteesta. Remus yrittää olla huomaamatta. Sitä tapahtuu toisinaan eikä se tarkoita mitään. Sirius ei päästä hänen ranteestaan irti aivan heti mutta sekään ei ole ihan uutta. Ja tähän aikaan vuodesta kansallispuisto on hiljainen niin että he ovat käytännössä kahdestaan.  
  
He ajavat takaisin kotiin. Auto on nykyään vaaleansininen. Viime viikolla satoi lunta mutta nyt kaikki on jo sulanut pois. Sirius painaa pään lasia vasten ja hyräilee, ja Remus katsoo suoraan eteenpäin ja pitää molemmat kädet ratissa. Auto tuntuu erilaiselta kuin ne mitä hän ajoi kauan sitten kotona. Siriuksen taikuus kihelmöi konepellillä ja ratissa ja välillä hänestä tuntuu että auto arvaa hänen ajatuksensa, ja lisäksi se on aivan hiljainen, paitsi tietenkin silloin kerran kun poliisi pysäytti heidät. Silloin auto rämisi niin kovaa että kaikki vähän irtonaiset mutterit tuntuivat kolisevan mukana. Se ei kuulostanut ihan bensamoottorilta mutta Remus ei raaskinut sanoa mitään, koska Sirius näytti niin tyytyväiseltä itseensä ja sitä paitsi poliisit antoivat heidän jatkaa matkaa. Kotona Sirius kyllä varmisti kaikki suojaloitsut, mutta tietenkin Sirius tiesi että Remus tiesi.  
  
Toisinaan hänestä tuntuu että he tietävät aina mitä toinen tekee. Siinä ei takuulla ole kyse taikuudesta vaan siitä, että hän on katsellut Siriusta ihan hiton pitkään. Hän tietää milloin Sirius aikoo ottaa häntä ranteesta kiinni. Hän tietää milloin Sirius haluaa suudella. Hän tietää milloin Sirius istuu sängyllä ja katsoo häntä kun hän tulee keskellä yötä takaisin pihalta, ja hän tietää haluaako Sirius vain nähdä että hän on yhä hengissä vai haluaako Sirius että hän riisuu housunsa ja asettuu vähän lähemmäs Siriusta kuin yleensä ja suutelee Siriusta. Ja myös Sirius tietää, mitä hän haluaa. Sirius ei koskaan katso häntä sillä tavalla silloin kun hän haluaa ehdottomasti olla yksin.  
  
”Hei, Remus”, Sirius sanoo, kun he ovat melkein omalla tiellään. He ovat ajaneet läpi jo kahdesta suojaloitsusta, sellaisesta pehmeästä jota kukaan muu ei luultavasti edes huomaisi. Toisinaan Sirius näyttää oudon väsyneeltä ja Remus miettii, johtuuko se kaikista niistä loitsuista. Mutta toisaalta Sirius on myös ryhtynyt valvomaan öisin.  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyy ja koettaa pitää katseensa tiessä. Siriuksen tukka on kasvanut takaisin entiselleen eikä Sirius ole enää leikannut sitä lyhyeksi mutta pitää nykyään aina pipoa, sitä samaa pipoa joka Siriuksella oli päässä silloin kerran Denverissä.  
  
Sirius katsoo häntä vähän aikaa ja pudistelee sitten päätään. ”Ei mitään.”  
  
Remus ajaa pihaan ja miettii mitä se mahtaa olla tällä kertaa. Ehkä Sirius on väsynyt. Ehkä Sirius miettii että miettiikö hän että heidän ei olisi pitänyt mennä. Ehkä Sirius haluaa taas tänä yönä pidellä häntä. Tai ehkä Sirius miettii sitä miten heidän pieni vajaan rakennettu talvipuutarhansa selviää jos tulee pakkasta. Mutta he selvisivät viime talvesta. Kyllä he selviävät tästäkin. Hän pysäyttää auton talon eteen ja Sirius kömpii ulos, ja ilma on viileää muttei liian kylmää ja talo on pimeä ja odottaa heitä. He maalasivat sen viime kesänä vaaleanvihreäksi jästimaalilla, vaikka hän on kyllä varma että Sirius jatkoi maalia jollakin. Joskus hänestä tuntuu että se kimaltaa kuunvalossa mutta se on varmaan kuvittelua. Kerran hän kysyi Siriukselta ja Sirius nauroi hänelle.  
  
Välillä hän ajattelee, että kohta heidän pitää lähteä. Eivät he voi jäädä tänne. Mutta ihmiset kaupungissa tuntevat heidät jo, tai oikeastaan se on kylä, ja Sirius on muutaman kerran istuskellut koko päivän kylänraitilla koirana ja kukaan ei ole sanonut heistä mitään muuta kuin että he ovat ne kaksi miestä jotka asuvat yhdessä. Siinä on varmaan tarpeeksi kummallisuutta. Ja puutarha on niin hyvä että he pärjäävät melkein pelkästään sillä vaikka ovatkin välillä vähän nälkäisiä. Ja silloin tällöin Sirius käy töissä naapureiden puutarhoissa viiden tai kymmenen mailin päässä, ja Remus toivoo ettei Sirius juuri sillä kerralla tee jotain hullua, niin kuin vaikka laita kukkia hohtamaan pimeässä.  
  
Yellowstone on väsyttänyt Siriuksen. Hän katselee kauempaa miten Sirius istuu pöydän ääressä ja siirtelee illallista puolelta toiselle, ja sitten vähän myöhemmin hän kömpii sänkyyn Siriuksen viereen siinä makuuhuoneessa, jonka lattiassa ei ole reikää. Sitä he eivät ole vielä korjanneet. Ehkä se liittyy siihen ettei kumpikaan heistä halua omaa makuuhuonetta. Hän jää selälleen makaamaan ja hengittää vähän aikaa ja tuijottaa kattoa, ja sitten Sirius painaa kämmenen hänen poskelleen ja kääntää hänet itseään kohti.  
  
Hän on luvannut itselleen ettei kysy mitään. Tietysti hän tietää että ennen pitkää kysyy. Ja sitten Sirius näyttää surulliselta niin kuin joskus silloin kun he ovat sängyssä ja hänellä on kantapäät Siriuksen selän ympärillä ja niska tyynyssä ja Siriuksen kädet pitelevät häntä niin ettei hän valu lattialle, ja sitten hän vahingossa katsoo Siriusta silmiin kesken kaiken. Muutaman kerran hän on tehnyt sen tahallaan. Se on kai jonkinlainen tuijotuskilpailu. Hän tuijottaa Siriusta samalla kun Sirius panee häntä, tai miten sitä pitäisi kutsua, ja Sirius tuijottaa takaisin ja näyttää siltä että särkyy ihan kohta. Sirius luovuttaa aina ensin. Siitä tulee vähän parempi olo mutta sellaisella myrkyllisellä tavalla.  
  
Mutta tänään Sirius suutelee häntä pitkään ja hitaasti ja painaa polven kevyesti hänen jalkojensa väliin mutta pitää kädet hänen hiuksissaan. Hän suutelee takaisin. Olisi hullua olla suutelematta, vähän niin kuin maailmanlopun jälkeen jotain jäisi jäljelle ja hän kieltäytyisi siitä koska se ei olisi aivan ehjää. Ja Sirius pyörittää sormenpäitä hänen päänahkaansa vasten ja se tuntuu aivan silti kuin Sirius olisi rakastunut häneen.  
  
Myöhemmin hän istuu vähän aikaa rappusilla. Talo narisee. Ulkona on ihan hiljaista. Hänellä on suudeltu olo, ja lämmin. Kun hän tulee takaisin sänkyyn, Sirius ojentaa kätensä häntä kohti, puristaa hänen rannettaan eikä päästä irti aivan heti.


End file.
